Love isn't Enough
by NightAndDayDreamer
Summary: Wolfram is a girl. So with that said, there wouldn't be any problems concerning they relationship, right? Wrong. It gets more psychological. What is Yuuri's secret? Please R&R. Yuuram. Might contain OOCness. Rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1 : Where it all began

Metals clashed. Shibuya Yuuri, the 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku, was finally getting better in handling his demon sword, Morgif. It's been two years and a half since he found out that both his parents were mazokus, thus made him one , too. He arrived at Blood Pledge Castle, his new home, and was made aware of the demon world's history and culture.

There, he also met Conrad's – the man who gave him his name and was also his godfather- two siblings; the older, Lord Gwendal von Voltaire, head of Voltaire house, one of his royal advisers and head of Shin Makoku's private soldiers (mostly composed of spies). This grumpy man is very fond of cute stuff and knitting, but is very serious during work.

The youngest of the three, Lady Wolfam von Bielefeld. Considered one of Shin Makoku's greatest swordsmen and also the youngest at the age of 17. Not only is she a great fire wielder, but she also carries the Gift of Youth. Her body, which stopped aging when she turned 15, would only look a year older after a hundred years. This and the fact that she was breathtakingly beautiful –with silky, straight blonde hair and emerald eyes- didn't really help her.

She had constant suitors. They were pestering her. And another thing to make both men and women want her is her high social status. She's the captain of Shin Makoku's elite guards which was second to the royal army – which had Lord Conrad Weller as its captain, him being the best swordsman ever-. Also one of the Maoh's royal advisers and his **fiancée**.

You would think that they made the perfect couple. Yuuri also has the gift of youth. He was also very attractive, even back at Earth, his foreign looks but Japanese hair and eyes were greatly admired and wanted. Him and Wolfram made the perfect match.

Wrong. Because somehow, Yuuri regrets the proposal he made to the young lady…

-FLASHBACK—

It was Yuuri's coronation night. Wolfram, along with the others, swore undying loyalty to him at Shinou's temple. But Wolfram disappeared when they got back to the castle to change for the ball.

It was a grand ball. Hundreds of noble men and women were present. They were all gathered in the castle's huge ball room. Some were greeting Yuuri, some were flirting. But all their effort was wasted when it was time for the customary first dance. Yuuri would choose a noble family's daughter/son to dance with.

He scanned the room for someone when he saw her. She was wearing a baby-blue silk gown. It flowed through her body, but was puffy in the skirt. Her sleeves reached her elbows, they had white floral designs. Her blonde hair that reached her thighs was simply down, which suited her gown. The whole outfit brought out her emerald eyes, emphasizing their beauty. Long story short, she was beautiful. Well, she always is.

She seemed to be talking to Conrad when Yuuri approached her. They stopped their conversation and bowed.

"Heika," they said in unison.

"That's Yuuri to both of you," he replied. Conrad chuckled.

"Well, YUURI, what brings you here when you're supposed to be dancing your first dance?" Wolfram asked.

'This is it,' Yuuri thought before he extended his left arm.

"May I have this dance?"

Wolfram stared at his hand. Then she finally smiled and placed her right hand on his left. Yuuri smiled back and lead them to the centre of the room. Yuuri didn't expect to hear whispers, though.

"The Maoh got her."

"Why did she have to show up?"

"The immortal couple, eh?"

"The ice-princess is seriously going to dance?"

Yuuri looked side-ways to check Wolfram's reaction at these words, but she just had a smug smile.

When they were finally at the centre, Yuuri placed his right hand on Wolfram's waist while she placed her left on his shoulder. As if on cue, the musicians started to play a piece for a slow dance. So they danced.

After a while, Yuuri leaned down to whisper something in Wolfram's ear. "First time?"

She chuckled. "I always decline."

"I'm sure men are killing me now."

"Women are doing the same to me."

"That's because everyone wants you."

"Oh, not everyone," she disagreed.

"Would you name someone in particular?"

"Let's see… you?" She suggested.

The piece stopped, and so did them. Yuuri stared at Wolfram. She stared back. Their arms dropped to their sides.

"Yuuri?"

The king brought his right arm up and slaps her across the left cheek.

Gasps. Whispers. Confusion. Then they heard a squeal.

"How wonderful! Will you accept it, honey?" Wolfram's mother, Lady Cheri, asked.

'Damn it. What the hell is this, Yuuri?' But she knew better. She always knew better.

"Of course," she said with a fake smile.

Everyone applauded. But the people of the castle knew that the nobles weren't pleased.

"Now if you'll excuse us, I would like to talk to my fiancé."

Yuuri inwardly cringed at what he heard. Fiancé? If boyfriend meant commitment and a deep relationship, fiancé meant a lot more. If they only knew how much he feared those stuff. And if they did find out, they would think he was just being irresponsible. They wouldn't think that maybe, something happened in the past that made him what he was today.

"It's so unfair," he whispered as he was being led to the balcony.

Wolfram opened the double doors, and where they expected to be alone, they spotted a couple eating each other's faces. Wolfram cleared her throat.

They jumped in surprise. "Your majesty, Lady Bielefeld… we, uh…" the man tried to explain.

"Please excuse us, Heika," was the woman's rude response. They left the balcony and closed the doors behind them. Wolfram's frown didn't leave with them.

She headed to the railings and just stood there, her hair being caressed by the wind. Yuri silently followed her.

"Wolf-" he was immediately cut off.

"What in Shinou's name was that, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked, still not facing him.

"I'm sorr—"

"Don't you dare tell me you're sorry!"

"What do you want me to do?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram didn't answer. "Oh come on, Wolfram. Don't be like that."

"Why, Yuuri? Why did you do that?" she asked. Her voice was shaking.

Yuuri grabbed her shoulder and turned her so she was facing him. Her eyes were glistening with tears, which was odd for her. She was toughest person Yuuri ever met.

"It was… the spur of the moment… I guess I was just… taken away. I never intended to hurt you."

At that, Wolfram became angry. "Spur of the moment? You propose to someone you don't love because of the spur of the moment? YOU WIMP!"

"Don't call me a wimp!" he said. "Besides, why did you even accept it in the first place?"

"Because I wanted to save your wimpy pride! You're the maoh! The KING! You can't be turned down! And now that I've accepted it, if you call it off, my pride would be wounded!"

"Is this all about pride?" Yuuri asked. It was barely a whisper.

Wolfram took a few seconds to answer that. "Seeing that you do not harbour any feeling for me whatsoever, yes. It is."

Yuuri felt hurt. 'Odd.'

"Why? Do you? Do you have any feelings for me?" He found himself blurting out, not thinking.

"You are my king," was her simple answer. She flipped her bangs back with her hand and stared straight ahead to the town. "But I do tend to become possessive. So don't you even try to cheat on me, wimp."

"I'm not a wimp," Yuuri replied.

Wolfram didn't answer and turned, heading to the doors. When she noticed that Yuuri didn't move, she hung her head to the side. "Aren't you coming?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah," he said and left his spot.

"Wimp," Wolfram said before opening the huge doors.

-END OF FLASHBACK—

"Wimp."

Yuuri was brought back from his trance when Morgif was thrown out of his grip.

"I'm not a wimp. You're just too good," he defended. He retrieved Morgif and sheathed him. 'Enough for today.'

Wolfram came over and gave him a scrutinizing look. "You were spacing out. Is something bothering you?"

"No. It's nothing," he lied. "Let's take a shower before going to lunch?"

"Is that an invitation?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Um… uh…" he stuttered.

"Never mind. Come on."

**A/N: Hey! Soooo, this is my first KKM fanfic :D Criticism is accepted (it'll help a lot) Please review, so I'll know if I should continue with this story :D**


	2. Chapter 2 : Undesirable

The day was coming to an end. As a final thing to do, Yuuri headed to the castle's dining room to join the others for dinner. Surprisingly, Wolfram wasn't there yet.

Castle maids were serving the food, everyone except him and Wolfram were seated around the table. He sigh and went to sit beside Greta, on his right side was an empty chair.

"Where's Wolfram?" he finally asked.

As if on cue, the double doors opened, revealing a certain blonde mazoku. She caught a few more breaths before she strode over to her rightful chair beside the Maoh, both as his fiancee and bodyguard.

"Sorry I'm late," she said.

"I just arrived too," Yuuri reassured her.

She smiled in response. Even her smile looked exhausted. Her eyelids threatened to fall any moment from now, and she was a wee bit slower than usual.

"Wolfram?"

She was about to eat when he called her. "Yes?"

"Are you alright? You seem pale," Yuuri observed.

"Just tired." She was obviously trying to brush it off.

"What have you been up to?"

Wolfram didn't answer, instead, she exchanged a look with Gwendal. He took over.

"I sent Wolfram to a village earlier. We will dicuss this after dinner," he said with a pointed look at Greta who was busy eating her cake.

'Is it that bad that we can't talk about it around Greta?' he thought.

Wolfram saw his hesitation and reached out to squeez his hand under the table. He squeezed back. She let go and started to eat again. Yuuri followed suit.

What seemed like hours were actually only minutes. Yuuri was eager to know the latest news, he wasn't paying attention to anyone except Wolfram and Gwendal, so get pretty surprised when Greta kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Yuuri!" Then she did the same with Wolfram, they hugged affectionately. Yuuri found this very cute but something was odd…

"WAIT! You aren't going to sleep with us?" Yuuri asked Greta.

"No," Greta giggled. "I'm going to sleep with Lady Cheri, we're going to plan how my room would look!"

"YOUR room? But—"

"A couple should have some privacy, Heika," Lady Cheri cut him off.

At that, said couple blazed red. They looked away from each other.

Gwendal coughed. "Could we hurry up? My office, now."

Yuuri once again remembered his verdict and became serious again. They went to Gwendal's office and he noticed that Wolfram seemed nervous. He was about to ask what was wrong when they were rushed inside. He took a seat and Wolfram sat beside him, fidgeting.

'What the hell is wrong?' Yuuri thought.

"So…what exactly happened?"

"I sent Wolfram and her men to check on Richriry Village, for one of my spies reported an attack," Gwendal explained. He then turned to Wolfram, awaiting the report.

She took a deep breath. "We were too late. We hurried, we really did. But that village isn't nearby. When we arrived, they were already gone. And more than half of the villangers were…dead."

It took a moment for this information to sink in. What? Why?

"How many?" Yuuri growled under his breath.

"270 were found dead. 43 wounded. Some were able to hide," Wolfram replied.

So many lives taken in just one day.

"What the hell did they want?" Yuuri was now thankful that Greta wasn't present.

The double doors suddenly opened, and an all-too familiar ocean-blue eyes greeted them with a wink.

"Yozak. I expect to hear news," Gwendal said.

"Did as you said, Your Exellency. Followed them 'till they reached the forest. A horse can't get through that forest, so they took that way. And I overhead one of them asking if it was okay to leave that many alive…" Yozak trailed after.

Everyone held their breath, everyone expected more. Wolfram was the one to break the silence.

"Did he get a reply?"

"Yes. Apparently, they just needed to leave a message," Yozak answered

"Are they idiots? Kill a whole village just to leave a freaking message? What is it, then?" Yuuri was enranged.

"We didn't see anything," Wolfram replied.

"I think that they killed to draw attention," the great sage suddenly said.

"I think so too," Wolfram agreed.

"Draw attention? Bastards. How dare they? Ignorant fools!" It took Yuuri every ounce of his self-control to not turn into Maoh-mode.

Everyone was shocked to hear these words coming from the Maoh. He was always so gentle, so calm.

Wolfram saw Yuuri visibly shaking from fury, and decided to cut off any more announcements.

"Let's call it a night, shall we? We should all go to sleep early and get ready for whatever might happen tomorrow. "

"I agree," Conrad, who was silent all this time, said. Wolfram shot him a look of gratitude and he returned it with a thin smile.

Gwendal massaged his temples. "Ok."

Wolfram, Yuuri and Murata went out while Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad and Yozak stayed behind. Yuuri didn't question them.

"I can't say that this is the end, Shibuya. We can surely expect more from them. But I'm sure we can come up with a solution," Murata said before he headed the opposite direction going to Shinou's temple.

"He's right, Yuuri. We'll find the person who's behind all of this. And if you want, we can visit the village tomorrow and personally give out relief goods," Wolfram suggested as they went inside the royal bed chambers.

Bingo. Yuuri gave a small but genuine smile at that. Wolfram smiled back and went to fetch their night clothes. She handed the blue pajamas to Yuuri and changed into her pink nighties.

"Don't you feel awkward, changing infront of me?" Yuuri suddenly asked.

Wolfram blushed. "Its been two years, Yuuri." Actually, Wolfram was grateful for the change of subject. "And besides, it isn't like I'm completely naked."

She turned to face Yuuri when she was done changing, there was evidently a blush on his face.

"Come on, let's get some sleep."

Yuuri nodded. He slid in between the covers to his side of the bed while Wolfram extinguished the candles. She then proceeded to get comfortable in the bed.

"Goodnight, Wolfram."

"Goodnight, Yuuri."

I love you.

**A/N: So, yeah. There you have it! I hope you liked this update :D Sorry for any grammatical errors :) Please leave a review, it motivates me to continue writing :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : Let it be

Light movements. A slight shift on the bed. The blonde princess was finally awake.

"Morning, sleepy head." Yuuri was already dressed in his usual black outfit. He was sitting on his side of the bed, watching as his fiancee got up.

"Good morning, wimp," Wolfram replied. Of course, this was out of habit.

"I'm not a wimp. Get dressed, we might miss breakfast."

Wolfram replied with a hum. She then got up for a quick bath. Yuuri watched as she left and let out a sigh. He remembered their little agreement last night and felt extremely thankful for her concern.

After about 15 minutes, Wolfram came back wearing a bath robe. Her long hair was still a little bit damp. She approached the closet and took out her uniform and leather boots, placing the boots beside the bed and the uniform on top. Of course, she was going to change right then and there. Yuuri turned away with a blush.

Wolfram, despite her own blush, smiled. She removed the bathrobe and it fell to the ground with a slight tud. Underneath it was her slender body, with her private parts covered by her under garments. Though she always trained, it didn't help her gain muscles. She might have been the only soldier with such a body and curves. She put the crisp white undershirt and noticed how pronounced Yuuri's blush was at the moment.

"Wimp," she chortled at him as she fastened the last button.

"I'm not a wimp," he shot back and turned his head to her. The shirt covered her privates because of the length. But it didn't conceal her smooth legs. Yuuri avoided this sight and looked directly at Wolfram's face. It held a soft blush and a small smile. She picked up the royal blue uniform and and continued to get dressed. When she got her pants on, she sat down and proceeded to put the boots on. Yuuri got up and went over to her. He got the gold and red brooch lying on her nightstand, it bore the Bielefeld family crest. When she was finished doing her boots, she got up. Wolfram raised an eyebrow, clearly wondering what Yuuri was doing with the brooch.

He went closer and carefully placed the brooch on top of her white cravat and neck chain.

"I think you should wear this for today," he said.

"Thank you," she said it with all sincerity, looking right at his eyes.

They exchanged smiles and Yuuri grabbed her hand and lead them out of the room. Their relationship had slightly improved. Yuuri had finally admitted that one day, they would get married. He allowed simple gestures such as occasional holding of hands and brief hugs. But he still was worried about his feelings. About what might happen after they do get married. About…

He stopped his thoughts. He would deal with them when the time comes. Right now, he was starving.

They entered the royal dining room, still hand in hand. Every one was present, every head turned, every facial expression changed. Some looked relieved, some with sneaky smiles. The two late-comers took their seats, releasing each others hands with a final squeeze.

Breakfast was served. They ate silently before Yuuri opened a discussion.

"So, I was wondering if I could take the day off. Actually, both me and Wolfram," he stated. Gwendal raised an eyebrow and Lady Cheri was about to squeal but Yuuri continued. "We would like to personally hand out relief goods for the villagers of Richriry.

Gwendal thought about it. He gave a nod. "Conrad will come with you. Wolfram, bring your men with you. Your's too," he gestured to Conrad.

"Thanks!"

"Thank you, brother."

* * *

They continued with their tasks for the day. Yuuri and Wolfram rode in a carriage (much to Wolfram's annoyance) with Conrad and their soldiers guarding them. They reached the village and saw the wreck.

A small child ran to them as they were getting off the carriage. He immediately hugged Wolfram, she scooping him up.

"Lady von Bielefeld! You came back! You came back!" the child exclaimed. His face had the biggest smile Wolfram had ever seen. No one had be this happy for her arrival. She hugged him tighter.

"I promised, didn't I?" she replied. The child turned his head and he saw the sight of the young king. He froze.

Wolfram chuckled. She put the boy back on his feet, her hands on his shoulder. "Arthur, meet Yuuri Heika."

Yuuri bended his knees so that they were on eye level. He smiled his best smile at him. "Its nice to meet you."

The child suddenly wore a determined face. He bowed. "Yuuri Heika, please take care of Lady Wolfram! She's the best girl I've ever met. She helped us when those meanies attacked our village. She used maryoku to make that green light! It felt so good! Please always take care of her! I know you're the king but please, promise me that."

Wolfram was beyond shocked. But Yuuri just smiled and offered his hand. "A manly promise."

The boy smiled his wide smile and took Yuuri's hand in both of his. They heard an applause. Realizing that the other villagers had witnessed this exchanged, the young couple blazed red and they had to start giving out so they could distract themselves.

They spent the rest of the day with the villagers. Had lunch with them, helped repair houses, handed out food and other materials. True, it was exhausting. But it was heart warming. They said goodbyes and promised that they would restore the village.

They returned to the castle just in time for dinner. Greta welcomed them with warm hugs. The next days were practically pretty normal. It was as if every thing had gone back to how it was. Or so they thought.

* * *

Yuuri was lying on bed, reading a book about dragons. Wolfram finished changing and climbed on bed, her hair still dripping wet. The smell of vanilla mixed with honey was almost intoxicating.

"Reading, huh?" she said. She moved closer, her face close to Yuuri's so she could take a peek at the contents of the book. Yuuri absent-mindedly took a lock of her hair and played with it. This was one of the rare occasions that Yuuri allowed close-contact between the two of them. She grabbed the oppurtunity and rested her head on his shoulder. Yuuri didn't complain. Instead, he shifted a little so Wolfram could get more comfortable. They interlaced their fingers and Yuuri went back to reading, totally content with the situation.

'Its amazing… being this close to him…" Wolfram thought to herself.

'If only this could last forever,' they thought at the same time.

Wrong they were. For the large doors burst opened. Gwendal, Conrad, Murata and Gunter rushed in. The couple didn't release their hands, they wanted to complain about not having some privacy. But the look on their faces stopped the couple from speaking.

Gwendal spoked. "There has been another attack."

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long! In all honesty, I decided to just dump this story but I changed my mind XD I really need your reviews. Let me know your opinions, suggestions, or point out my mistakes. Also, tell me if I should continue this!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Do as I say

"Let me go, Wolfram.

It was obvious that Yuuri was restraining himself, that he didn't want to shout at Wolfram, that he didn't want to hurt her.

"Let go of my arm. Now," he ordered.

They were still in their room. Yuuri ordered the others to prepare their men, for they were leaving with him at the very moment. Murata stayed in the room with the royal couple, he knew what would happen.

"You will not leave this castle, Wolfram. Not in the middle of the night."

"Then why should you?" She countered. At this, Yuuri faced her. His face was full of hatred; Wolfram feared that it was because of her. She slipped her hands to free his arm. But instead of really letting go, she slid down her knees, wrapped her arms around his leg, hugging him.

"Please don't go."

Yes, she was on her knees, begging him to stay. Yes, she was aware that his fiancé's best friend could see this. Yes, she was swallowing her pride. But she could, and she would do this whenever, wherever, for her king.

"Wolfram, you're over-reacting. It's not like I'll get myself killed," though he did say this, his voice was softer. He got down on his knees, unwrapped Wolfram's arms around his leg, and hugged her shaking body.

"They're still there," she said.

Yuuri froze. "You're being silly."

"They're luring you into a trap! Can't you see it? This is what they want! THEY WANT TO GET YOU KILLED!" she shrieked.

"Wolfram, you're just stressed. Get some rest—"

"LISTEN TO ME!" she took both of Yuuri's shoulders so she could stare right into his eyes. "No. No. Listen to _him_," she hissed.

Yuuri, confused as heck, turned to look at Murata. The latter's eyes were hidden because of the glare on his glasses, he just jerked his head to the side.

Yuuri was about to question both of them, but from where Murata stood, on his right side, emerged the ghostly figure of the first Maoh.

Shinou had a grin on his beautiful face.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that this is all a trap?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes," Wolfram replied.

"A trap to kill me?"

"Yes."

"Are you guys sure?"

"YES! Yes, for Shin—," Wolfram didn't continue. She almost forgot that the man she was about to mention was in the room, smirking at them.

"Just trust us, Shibuya," Murata said, adjusting his glasses.

"Actually, I'm having a pretty hard time believing this…" Yuuri trailed off.

Wolfram was about to throw a fireball at him. Luckily, he managed to leap out before she even formed one.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri yelped.

"Now, now. Temper, temper." Shinou chimed in.

"Listen here, YOUR MAJESTY," Wolfram growled at the black-haired king who was now on the floor. "I don't_ care_ if you don't believe. Got that? I don't give a damn. What I do care about is saving your wimpy ass from those baboons. Because the GREAT ONE over here says he can't tell us what might happen if you don't go to that place, we're practically blind. And you know what? I still don't care. Because what we DO know is that if you DO come, they'll capture you and if given the chance, kill you. I am not risking you over anything and anyone. Have I made myself clear?"

"I, uh.. WHOA!" This time, Yuuri barely got out of the way of her fireball. "Calm down!"

The two were too sucked in each other that they didn't notice Conrad come in even before Wolfram started her rant, or the fact that Murata and Shinou were having a hard time not laughing.

"Wolfram, if you keep throwing fireballs, I think it would be better to go with them! It'll be safer—AH! Wolfram!"

"Have you seen some sense, Heika?" Wolfram's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yes, yes! Now stop throwing fireballs! You'll burn down the castle!" Yuuri got up and summoned two water dragons from a glass of water conveniently placed on his nightstand and used it to extinguish the small fire on the carpet. It left a black mark on the velvet.

"How can you possibly laugh at such a serious matter?" Now her anger was directed at the Great One and his Sage.

"I just find it amusing," Shinou replied.

"What's amusing?"

"Nothing, my descendant. Never mind."

Wolfram narrowed her eyes, but before she could give a response, Conrad cleared his throat.

"Heika—"

"He's not coming," Wolfram cut him off. "I'll come as a substitute, if you won't mind." She was headed to their closet but Yuuri grabbed her arm. A reverse of what happened earlier.

"No. You are staying here. With me. That is an order and it is not open for argument."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow but let it go. "It's funny how you use your authority for instances like this." She turned to Conrad. "He'll need protection here."

"Yes. I just came to alert you that Gwendal's men have left. Me and my men will follow them, after your blessing, Heika."

"You may go. Just… keep safe."

Conrad nodded. He then bowed and turned to leave.

"I guess we should be taking our leave, too. Come on, Shinou," the Great Sage beckoned. It was evident that Shinou didn't want to leave just yet, but the way Wolfram looked at them wasn't really inviting.

"If you say so, my sage."

They left the couple, who was for some reason, blushing and looking away from each other.

"Get on bed, Yuuri."

Yuuri, tired and sleepy, obliged. He once again crawled under the covers and made himself comfortable. Wolfram followed after putting the fire out of the candles. She was about to close her eyes when Yuuri spoke.

"I know you're scared. Scared for me," he said.

Wolfram gulped. "Can you blame me for doing so? I know something bad will happen. Even if you don't leave tonight. Eventually, the person who wants you dead will find a way to do so. I can't let that happen. I just can't. I can't… live without you."

Yuuri's mouth was hanging open. He was staring at Wolfram, but she refused to look back. She kept her face straight, looking up at the canopy.

Yuuri smiled. "Me too."

Wolfram looked at him, clearly confused.

"I mean… the feeling is mutual. I can't think of a world without you."

This time, it was Yuuri's turn to look away, trying to hide his blush.

Wolfram wanted to ask so many questions. She wanted to know why he said that. Or rather, how he built up the courage to. She wanted to know for sure if it was real, wanted him to say it again. But she didn't pry. For now, she would be contented for the affection. Maybe someday, he would be able to open up to her.

"Goodnight, Yuuri."

"Goodnight, Wolfram."

"I love you," she whispered in the darkness.

Little did she know, he heard her.

**A/N: Yaaaaaaaaay! Made an update earlier than usual. I can't say that I have a lot of free time, I just got motivated because of:**

**soulxspirit125: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it :)**

**RukisLeech : I won't, I promise :) Thank you, you don't know how much this helped me :D**

**Reviews motivate me to do more :3**


	5. Chapter 5 : A little bit of her mind

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY! SHUT UP!"

Everyone froze. They turned their heads towards the bed and saw that the fiery blonde was awake with looks that could melt the whole castle.

"I'm trying to get some sleep," she said through gritted teeth.

"We're sorry Wolfram. But they just returned with news about the latest attack," Yuuri reasoned.

"Oh. Is that so? I'm awfully sorry. I wasn't aware that the gathering should be held in our room _while_ I was SLEEPING!" she rolled her eyes. The heck was wrong with these people. "Go on then."

Gwendal's eyebrow twitched. He knew that Wolfram hated being woken up by others. "As I was saying, we caught one of the culprits. He is currently being held in the dungeons for questioning."

Did she hear right? Did her brother just say the dungeons? No, no, no…

"I'll personally question him," Yuuri said. He moved to get changed. Gwendal and Conrad sneaked a glance at their sister; her eyes were wide.

'_But mother, I don't like it here!'_

'_Listen to me Wolfram, you have to stay here. You have to hide!'_

'_But why can't I help my brothers? What if something bad happens to them?'_

'_Nothing will happen to them, I promise. Just listen to me, okay?'_

'_No! Don't leave me here!'_

_Mother gave me a kiss on the forehead before closing the door. I thought my sanity would leave with her._

_What felt like days were only minutes. I heard thumping of feet on the floor and thought they were back for me. I spied through a small peep hole on the door and saw armored men, killing our soldiers. I saw how the blood was shed, saw how they fell. _

_I felt sorry for them. I felt anger wash through my body. Most of all, I felt fresh fear. The last man standing, which was an enemy, was approaching the room where I was kept captive. I backed away. At those times, I was only 7 years old. I didn't have the ability to do my fire magic, nor handle a sword. I was good as dead._

_Thump. Thump. Thump. The door creaked open. He stood there, blood all over his body. He poised his sword, ready to kill me. Knowing I could do nothing, I waited for the sword to pierce through my body, staring directly at this man's eyes. He stared back and was stunned. He couldn't move a muscle._

_I was confused. What happened? What did he see in my eyes that made him stop? But I never got an answer because within a blink of an eye, a sword took away his life, causing him to spurt blood all over the place, including me. _

_A scream got stuck in my throat. The person who saved me, was my brother._

_Conrad._

"…ram! Wolfram!" Wolfram was brought back to the present by Yuuri's voice and the way he frantically shook her shoulders. He stared at her, a mix of confusion and worry etched on his face.

"I'm fine," she said. "I guess I spaced out a bit." She threw a look at her brothers, silently commanding them not to say anything. She knew that they knew what she was thinking about a while ago.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. They had a staring contest before Yuuri finally let out a sigh. "Anyways, I might be late for breakfast. Or maybe even miss it. I'm going down to the dungeons." He was dressed in his usual black outfit.

"I'm coming with you," Wolfram said. Conrad was about to protest when she shot him another cold stare. "May I have some privacy to change my clothes?"

Yuuri blushed, thinking she was referring to him. "O-of course." With that, the three men left Wolfram to her own misery.

* * *

It was Yuuri first time to go down deep into the castle. He did know that all the prisoners that were sentenced to die would first be tortured here, until the day of their hanging. He wanted to change this certain law, but many objections forced him not to. The stairways were dimly lighted, and it was oddly cold. The aura was depressing.

Yes, it was surely gloomy. But Yuuri didn't think that it was gloomy enough to affect Wolfram. And most certainly not enough to scare her.

She was quivering. Yuuri brushed her bangs aside and felt her forehead was clammy. And took sudden gulps on their way and was occasionally checking behind her.

He was about to ask what was the matter when they suddenly heard a scream of agony. They hurriedly went down the last few steps and looked for the source of the voice. On the third door which was slightly opened, they found the man tied to a chair. Another man was about to lash a whip on him when they stepped in.

"Stop," Yuuri commanded.

"Heika," Gwendal stood up from his chair. Yuuri took his place with Wolfram beside him and Conrad at the back.

"What is your name?"

The man begrudgingly looked up at Yuuri. He smiled at the king. "All hail the Demon King!"

"I will not repeat myself again. _What is your name?"_

"I am Peter."

"Good. Now, Peter. Where did you come from?" Yuuri asked.

"You might as well kill me, your majesty," Peter said. He's bloodshot eyes were looking directly at him.

"Oh yes I will. You just wait. Tell me; were all those lives worth it? The pain you're going through right now? Huh? All those innocent people, just for _this_? Lowly idiotic fool! You thought you could mess with the king of the Demon Tribe? Imbecile. Did you work on your own accord or did someone order you to? Speak!"

"Didn't I tell you, your majesty? I will not speak a word. But I will let you know this; this is not the end of it. My king will avenge me. He will make the demon tribe fall. He will kill you. You and all your people."

"ENOUGH! Starve him and torture him until he gives out more information!" Yuuri shouted, standing up. "You will experience a slow and painful death."

A blue aura was surrounding Yuuri, indicating that his Maoh-side was taking over. Wolfram quickly grabbed him and, with the help of Conrad, dragged him outside. They went up the winding stairs, out of that miserable place.

* * *

"Yuuri calm down." Wolfram was sitting on their bed. Yuuri was walking back and forth and it was making her dizzy. "Yuuri!"

"Wolfram, he said something about a king. Certainly he meant a king of humans…"

Before Wolfram could speak, there was an abrupt knock on the door.

"Come in," Yuuri called.

One of the castle maid entered, chest heaving to catch her breath. "Lord von Voltaire calls for an urgent meeting at your office, Heika."

Wolfram and Yuuri looked at each other before sprinting for it.

* * *

When they arrived, everyone was present, including the great sage.

"What is it? Did you find something new?"

"No. Not exactly," Gwendal answered.

"What do you mean, brother?" Wolfram asked.

"Wolfram, I think you know. The man we captured belonged to a certain country, under a certain ruler. He worked under orders, meaning someone wants Shin Makoku down for good. With the attacks and the plot to capture our king last night, I think you've made a conclusion on what they want."

Wolfram gulped. Yes, she indeed knew. She thought about it from the very beginning. But she knew that Yuuri would never let it happen…

"Wolfram?" Yuuri turned to her.

"I…" she couldn't continue.

"What?"

"I think they want us to declare a war against them."

* * *

**A/N: Longest chapter so far! Tell me if it's going too fast or too slow! **

**RukisLeech****, ****Fatin Adolfina****, ****soulxspirit125****: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I love you guys 3 **

**Oh and another thing, I will be making a real Yuuri/Wolfram fic. As in with all the yaoi/shounen-ai goodness AFTER I finish this one :D **

**Please leave a review! **


	6. Chapter 6 : Inevitable

He blinked several times, trying to comprehend what he heard. She was joking, right? It couldn't possibly be.

But who was he kidding? He knew that someday, this would happen. He knew it deep down, ever since he accepted his place as Shin Makoku's king. He knew someday, a kingdom would declare war on them. He would be lying if he said that he didn't expect this.

But why so sudden? Why did they want a war? _Why_?

"I won't allow it," he said in a barely audible whisper.

"I know," Wolfram answered. "But it is no longer about what you want or don't want."

Yuuri stared at her. He felt as if she just betrayed him. She, above all else, knew he didn't want a war. How could she say that to him, while looking directly at his eyes? How could she? How dare she?

"I won't allow it," he repeated. His voice was commanding, almost forceful.

Wolfram was about to say something but Yuuri gave her a cold stare down. "I will not hear anything. Not even from you. My decision is final; I will not sign a war declaration."

"Shibuya, you're being unfair." Murata said from a corner.

"And I'm the one being unfair here?"

"Give us a chance to speak out. Stop being so stubborn. You might have forgotten, Lady von Bielefeld is your fiancée, she's second in command. She has the right to have a say on this issue."

"I have not forgotten that," Yuuri mumbled.

"Then why are you being so childish?"

"I'm not childish! Is it not right for a king to think about his subordinates and his people above anything else? How many lives would be risked if we do go into war?"

"What if I told you that there has been a third attack?" Gwendal suddenly cut in.

Yuuri and Wolfram were both shocked. They were about to bombard the other with questions but Murata beat them there.

"We're already risking our people's lives at the moment, Shibuya. They will not stop until they get what they want; a war."

"Yuuri, it's inevitable," Wolfram spoke again. She was having a hard time forcing Yuuri into what she knew he hated. But what could she do? She won't allow Yuuri's beloved kingdom to fall.

"Give me time to think!" He yelled then stormed out.

Wolfram didn't move to follow him, she knew him too much. He needed time alone. Instead, she turned to Gwendal.

"Is it true? A third attack on us?"

"Yes. And it's moving closer to town. We might get a surprise attack any day from now."

Wolfram felt sick, she wanted to throw up. Why was this happening?

"Can we not find a solution?" she asked.

"Oh, we have. We just need it signed." Gwendal replied.

She knew what he was implying. "He won't allow it."

"You have to make him see some reason."

"Brother, do you know what you're asking me of? You know I love him. You know I hate what hurts him. And yet you ask me to push him to make a decision that would emotionally kill him?"

At the moment, she didn't care that the Great Sage, Conrad, her mother, and Gunter were also present. She didn't about her pride for a second; all she thought about was Yuuri.

"We can't afford to let another attack happen. It's either he signs it, or the whole kingdom slowly falls into pieces. The kingdom he treasures the most."

'Even more than me,' she mentally added. She knew that they did the same, that they shared her thoughts. That they were pitying her. But she didn't want it.

"I understand," she finally said.

"He will suffer…" Lady Cheri said.

"Then I will suffer with him."

* * *

He heard knocks on the door, but he wasn't the one to care. It was just almost sunset and he was already dressed in his pajamas, lying crumpled on bed. The other side felt cold without her.

Slowly, the door opened. "Yuuri?" Wolfram called.

Speak of the devil. Yuuri didn't bother to respond, he was trying to shut the world out.

He heard her sigh. A few seconds later, he heard the closet door open.

'What is she doing? Is she fed up with me? Is she leaving? Did she get tired of me?' He wanted to check what she was doing, but thought about it and decided that he was staying as he was, pretending not to care.

He heard her close the doors, took a few steps, open the huge doors, then shut it behind her.

She left.

Yuuri felt bad. He felt guilty for treating her that way. He felt sad and incomplete. Truth be told, he wanted her to hold his hand and comfort him. He wanted her to say that everything was going to be okay. He wanted her there with him.

But he was such an idiotic fool. He shunned away the person who cared for him the most, the person who kept chasing after him after all these years, and the person who never lied to him. The one that always kept her promises and the one who accepted him for what he is. The one person who called him a wimp but believed he was worth everything, even her own life. The person who loved him more than she loved herself.

And yet he kept denying her what she deserved; to be loved back. He knew at some points, he started falling for her. But he avoided this, he didn't allow it. He lied to himself. He feared that what he saw when he was a kid might happen to them if he grew affectionately closer to her. That if he allowed more than just holding hands and warm embraces, he might hurt her. That if he admitted that he loved her, he might do what that man did to his wife…

Yuuri didn't want to remember the wails of pain from the woman; he didn't want to remember how her husband abused her to death. He didn't want to remember why he was so afraid of having intimate relationships with anyone, especially Wolfram.

'She must be thinking that I hate her. She must think that she's worthless. She's much as a fool as I am because she doesn't see what she is."

"Such a lonely place to live in," he said out loud.

"True."

His muscles tensed. He hadn't heard the door open. He shifted so that he could look at Wolfram. There she was, wearing her pink negligee. Seems like she just went for a bath.

She raised an eyebrow at him as she climbed the bed.

"Isn't it too early for bed?" Yuuri asked.

"And you're the one to ask?"

Yuuri, remembering that he too was ready to sleep at such an early time, chuckled.

"So you don't mind that we missed breakfast and lunch, and will miss dinner?"

"I'm on a diet, I feel like I'm getting fat," Wolfram replied then yawned.

"I don't notice it."

"Liar."

Yuuri laughed at how normal the conversation was, as if nothing happened.

"Besides, you guys own me a lot of sleep," she said with another yawn. Hesitantly, she draped her arm on Yuuri's stomach. Yuuri tensed at first but relaxed at the touch. He built up the courage to pull her closer and her arm automatically tightened around him. She put her head on his chest and he started to trace up and down her back using his index finger of his left hand.

"Goodnight Wolfram. Sweet dreams, sleep tight."

She didn't answer; she just tightened her hug and drifted off to a comforting dream.

**A/N: Yay! Finally had some time to do this update! I hope you liked it! It's currently 12:41 in the morning over here, and I need to get some sleep XD Hahahaha! :D**

soulxspirit125 **and **RukisLeech**: I'm soooo glad you liked that update! Love yah guys! **

**So leave a review, tell me what you think and keep ROOOOOLLING! See'ya! :) **


	7. Chapter 7 : Planned out

"Could you pass me the butter?"

They were having snacks in the castle's garden. Greta was happily chasing a butterfly around the rose bushes.

"Be careful, you might get pricked," Wolfram called to her.

The butterfly flied higher, out of Greta's reach. She pouted and went back to their table, grabbing a cookie. She nibbled on it then a question suddenly popped out of her mind.

"Why do roses have thorns?"

Wolfram put down her tea and thought about it for a few seconds. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, roses are pretty flowers; they come in different sizes and colors and they have sweet scents. And Yuuri personally brought it here from Earth. I'm wondering why such pretty flowers have ugly and harmful thorns," Greta explained.

Yuuri, who was silent from the start, looked quite curious himself.

"They say it's for the flowers protection," Wolfram answered.

"Because it's too pretty?"

"Yes. It's like having a defense-mechanism. But I personally believe in a different way."

"What's that?"

"That we shouldn't ask why roses have thorns. Instead, we should wonder why thorns have roses."

Greta looked confused. "I still don't understand."

"You will, when you get older."

Greta was about to ask a question again but the violet butterfly she was chasing a while ago landed on her right shoulder. She tried to touch it but it flied away again, causing her to chase after it again.

"Migikata no Chou," Yuuri suddenly said.

"Hmm?"

"It's a Japanese song meaning 'Butterfly on your right shoulder'," Yuuri replied.

"A song? What is it about?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at her question.

"Surely this song has a meaning behind it." She said.

"Now that you asked, it does have one. Well, the song was sung by Right and Left," Yuuri explained. He saw Wolfram's confusion at the names so he went on. "Right and Left are twins. Right being the girl, Left being the boy. The song is basically about Right's love for her twin, Left. The events happen in Right's point of view."

"But they're twins, are they not? I do not suppose that is accepted in your society," Wolfram said while raising an eyebrow.

"It isn't. But who cares, right? Besides, it's just a song. I'm not even sure if they're twins in that song."

"How can their relationship change just because of a song?"

"It's hard to explain." Yuuri scratched his head, trying to think of a way to make her understand.

"No, it's hard to understand. Let's change the topic," Wolfram suggested.

"What would you like to talk about?"

In truth, Wolfram didn't want to discuss this. But earlier that day, she received a report on a fifth attack against them. She requested that she be the one to tell Yuuri about it.

"Have you made your decision?" she asked.

Yuuri instantly understood what she meant and looked away. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Yuuri, they attacked again. This time, they attacked the village in Christ land."

"They attacked Gunter's land?!"

"If the patterns of their attacks go on, the next attack would be on Voltaire, then Bielefeld, then Spitzberg. That means there is a high possibility that they attack the mainland before the week ends. If you are not going to sign a war declaration against them, I and big brother would have to go to our respective lands."

"Why?" Yuuri demanded.

"It is our duty to protect our land. Don't worry; I'll be back just in time before they attack the town."

Yuuri looked at her as if she was talking a different language. How could she discuss this so calmly?

"What are you—" Yuuri was cut off by a scream. It was Greta.

"Greta!" Wolfram and Yuuri shouted in unison. She was sitting on the grass, holding a bleeding finger.

When they got to her, they were surprised to see that she wasn't crying. She was obviously hurt but she had a look of satisfaction on her face. Wolfram knelt down beside her and began healing the cut on her finger.

"Didn't I tell you to be careful?" she asked Greta.

"Yes, but I wanted to get this!" Greta held up a rose. What made it special was its color: purple.

Yuuri chuckled. "Purple roses are pretty rare, almost considered mystical. I wouldn't be surprised that you wanted it."

"Actually, it's like a combination of Yuuri and Wolfram! I remember when Yuuri taught me how to make new colors by combining what I have. I found out that when you mix red and blue, you get this color!" she exclaimed. "Red and blue represents your elements; red for fire and blue for water! So basically, this flower is me!"

The couple stared at her before they hugged her tightly. Greta was so young and innocent, she might not even know about the predicament they were in. She served as the connection between Yuuri and Wolfram, even though she's just an adopted child. They loved her dearly.

"HOW LOVELY!"

They turned and saw Gunter squealing like a fan girl. "Such powerful words coming from the young princess! And oh! What a lovely family indeed! A bratty but beautiful mother," Wolfram was about to protest about being called 'bratty' but Gunter went on, "nothing less than perfect of a father and a child that bears beauty, brains, and a kind heart! Oh, oh, OH!"

Gunter fainted, blood gushing out his nose. Greta was laughing and Yuuri was shaking his head. Wolfram hmphed before patting Greta on the head and giving Yuuri a meaningful look. Yuuri sighed before scooping Greta into his arms. The three of them left Gunter on the ground, still blushing with blood still dripping from his nose.

* * *

"Have you made a decision?" Gwendal asked Yuuri.

"Please don't rush me. It's only been a day. You can't expect me to make my mind in a matter of hours, especially not about such a serious matter."

"Exactly. It's a serious matter; we have to make our move. And we have to move fast," Murata answered for Gwendal.

"Do you want me to make a drastic decision?"

"You won't make a drastic decision if you just sign the declaration," Gwendal stated.

"I already told you to give me some time!"

"We did!"

"STOP IT!" Wolfram shouted. "Don't put him under pressure! He's right. It's only been a day since we made him decide, give him more time to think!"

"It's an urgent thing! We need to do what we have to do; protect our people, protect Shin Makoku. Our king values it too much; he shouldn't be taking too much time deciding if it should fall or if we should prevent that!"

"I know that! What I am saying here is that we should give him more time! I can't see any of you deciding about such a serious matter in a matter of hours! We haven't even explained the plan to him!"

"Plan? What plan?" Yuuri was bewildered. They made a plan without him knowing?

Gwendal cleared his throat, indicating that he would be the one to explain. The Great Sage and Wolfram took their seats.

"It has all been planned out. Since we know what they want, the prisoner we have will not have second thoughts on delivering a message to his king, not if it's about declaring war. I think it's pretty obvious that they are cowards," Gwendal said.

"We have a theory that we are against two kingdoms. Kingdom A is the one doing the attacks. Kingdom A probably wants us to declare war against Kingdom B. So as soon as we give a letter of war declaration to our prisoner, he'll give it to Kingdom B. Presumably, Kingdom B will accept it, causing war against our kingdoms," Wolfram continued.

"SO? THAT'S WHY WE SHOULDN'T DECLARE WAR! THEY'RE TRICKING US!"

"That's what they think. They do not know that we have found out about their plan. The only fear that we have is that Kingdom B might be a powerful one. But as of now, we are second to none. The problem is, we don't know what their potential is."

"I don't understand! Why do we have to go into war with an innocent kingdom?!"

"This is where our second theory comes in. Kingdom A might be working under Kingdom B. The latter uses the former's men. Why? First, so that their identity remains hidden until we go into war. Second, because they want to keep as many of their men alive for the war."

"How can you be so sure about this?"

"Because I confirmed it."

Yuuri's head turned towards the voice of the Great One. He emerged from the shadows wearing his usual grin.

"So you decide to help us now?" Yuuri asked.

"Not quite. I will only confirm if your guesses are right."

Yuuri grinded his teeth together. He heard Wolfram sigh beside him.

"So now that that's all cleared up, we'll give you until tomorrow to make a decision," Gwendal said.

"Please do not forget that you are talking to your _king_ here," Wolfram almost growled.

"We know. But you must understand our situation. If he does not give his decision tomorrow, then he leaves us no choice."

"What do you mean? Are you going to out-throne him? That's against the law!"

"No. We will not do that. But His Majesty isn't the only one that has a say on this matter; so does his fiancée."

Wolfram remembered that she had the right to decide on this matter too. She looked at Yuuri, who was already staring at her. Without breaking eye-contact, she spoke again.

"I will not sign any war declaration."

"That's absurd!"

"If he does not wish for a war, then no war will happen. I will only follow his wishes."

Yuuri felt thankful to Wolfram. How many times has she sacrificed what she truly wanted for his sake? This was one of them.

Lady Cheri, serving as ice-breaker, said that she was hungry and that Greta and Anissina were waiting for them at dinner. Gunter and Conrad, who were silent during the whole meeting, spoke their agreement.

"Very well," Yuuri closed the meeting.

* * *

Dinner was awfully quiet, the atmosphere of the previous argument still hung over them. Even Greta noticed this and asked Yuuri what was wrong. Yuuri just shrugged. Thankfully, Anissina was able to capture Greta's attention and distracted her of the situation.

When dinner was over, Yuuri and Wolfram decided to tuck Greta in. They headed to her room, Yuuri and Wolfram's first time to enter it. It was all pink. Too pink, in Wolfram's opinion. Greta headed to her bathroom to change and brush her teeth. When she came, she climbed on her bed and Yuuri fixed the covers on her. The couple gave her both a kiss on the forehead before saying goodnight. Wolfram flicked her fingers, extinguishing the candles and they left.

* * *

"Wolfram, I'm worried," Yuuri suddenly said. They were lying on their bed and Wolfram had thought he was already asleep. She searched for his hand under the covers. He met her hands halfway and squeezed it.

"Don't be. We won't let anything bad happen. I won't let anything bad happen," she assured him.

"But some of our soldiers will still die. Some of us will get hurt."

"I know. But we have to keep fighting."

"Greta will be in danger."

Wolfram gulped. She too feared about that. "We'll protect her."

Yuuri was glad that she said 'we'. It meant that she trusted him. He squeezed her hand again and finally closed his eyes.

Wolfram was relieved when he finally fell asleep, because she knew that she was going to have a hard time doing so. Her heart pounded fast.

* * *

**A/N: First, I'M SORRY THIS UPDATE CAME OUT SO LATE! I participated in an overnight leadership formation during the weekends so I didn't have time to write! To make it up, I made this longer than usual. I'm really sorry *bow bow***

**Yeah. For those who know the song "Migikata no Chou" by Kagamine Rin and Len, I intended to change their names. I don't know why I suddenly wanted to slip that in XD For those who don't know, check out VOCALOID! They're A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. **

**Guys, I really need reviews! Reviews = motivation! I need your opinions! ^_^**

**Hopefully, I'll be updating regularly again (weekly) if my schedule isn't too tight. So SEE'YA! **


	8. Chapter 8 : Decisions

"Morning, wimp."

"I'm not a wimp."

Yuuri rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He stared at the canopy for several seconds before realizing that he was still clutching Wolfram's hand.

'That's weird,' Yuuri thought. 'She would have tossed and kicked while sleeping, and yet we're still holding hands. And she even woke earlier than me…'

He glanced at Wolfram. She had her hand on her forehead, as if thinking about the national debt. She looked so tired; deep circles were forming under her eyes and her complexion was paler than usual.

"Oi Wolfram. Did you get any sleep?"

She sighed. "I tried to." She put down the hand on her forehead and turned to look at Yuuri.

He brushed off her bangs and stared at her emerald depths. "Is something bothering you?"

"Well, I was having a hard time falling asleep. And when I finally felt like drifting off, I remembered something," she explained.

He patiently waited for her to continue. When he figured out that she wasn't going to, he urged her on. "What did you remember?"

"Just something I said to a suitor when I was… what, 13?"

"And what was that?" Yuuri asked.

"I said I'd never fall in love," she answered him without blinking. "I'm pretty sure that if we ever meet again, he'd made me eat all my words back then."

Yes, Yuuri was dense. But he wasn't dense enough to not understand what she meant. His heart beat fast against his chest.

"Bath?" Wolfram suggested.

"Uh… sure."

* * *

'Act cool, Yuuri. It isn't like this is the first time you bathed together. Stop fidgeting,' the double black kept telling himself. He was having a pretty hard time obeying because the blonde was sitting just a few inches away from him in the warm bath. Not that she was completely naked underneath the water; she had a thin towel wrapped around her petite body. But still, it felt awkward. He remembered the first time they bathed together, Wolfram saying that as his personal body guard, it was her duty to accompany him at all times. This was also what she said to convince him to let her sleep in his bed with him and treat his room as 'theirs'.

But does he still need that excuse? Can he honestly sleep at nights when she isn't there? Can he wake up in the mornings without the duty of waking her up and being called a wimp afterwards?

Yuuri was too attached to her now, he couldn't live without her. This scared him. What if he couldn't let her go anymore? What if he starts to want her all to himself? What if he ends up hurting her?

"Here, I'll wash your back and hair for you," he heard Wolfram offer.

Yuuri knew better than to refuse. He turned so his back was facing her, giving complete access to his backside.

He heard the water splash and flinch a little when he felt the sponge touch his back. Wolfram scrubbed and rinsed his back before moving onto his hair. He smelled the shampoo even before her slender fingers tangled into his hair. She massaged his scalp and twirled his hair. This was when Yuuri noticed that she was actually playing with his hair. She played with locks before smoothing them out. He heard her sigh before he heard splashes of water. She proceeded to rinse off the shampoo.

He wanted to know what was going on inside her head. He wanted her to speak, to break the silence between them.

"I'll do yours too," he said when she was done.

"If you insist."

She turned before removing the thin towel and carefully placing it on the floor. Yuuri copied her movements before.

'Was she staring as much as I am now?' he thought. He scrubbed then stopped and reached out his other hand to touch the small scar on the left side of her back. He remembered her telling him that she got it from training back when she was just 10. She had run away because of humiliation, causing the wound to leave a small scar.

He sighed. He started to rinse the suds of. He opened the bottle of shampoo, placed a generous amount of it on his palm and lathered it on her hair. Unlike his which was lavender, she preferred the vanilla scented shampoo. He lifted her thigh-long hair so he could apply the shampoo. This was particularly the hardest part. When he finished, he let her hair down and rinsed.

"There," he announced.

"Thanks," she replied. She rose from the water all too suddenly, leaving Yuuri only a few moments to look away. He let her dry herself first and put on under garments and a bathrobe before following suit. They left the bath together.

* * *

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Yuuri asked Wolfram as he was putting on his shoes.

She was sitting on a chair facing the window. Little droplets of water were visible on the carpet below because of her dripping hair. She sighed and got up. She moved to open the closet but stopped when she felt slender arms wrap around her waist.

'What the hell are you doing?!' Yuuri mentally kicked himself. He had let his body move on its own accord when he noticed that there was something wrong with Wolfram today. 'What now?!' He was panicking in the inside but he can't just stand there hugging her from behind. He gave up and just allowed his instinct kick in.

He rested his forehead on her shoulder. "What's the problem, Wolfram? You seem off."

_What's happening? Is this happening? Why is this happening?_ Hundreds of questions were circling Wolfram's head, all at the same time. _Is this even reality?_ She was blushing furiously red, her heart threatened to leap out of her chest.

"Wolfram?"

She jumped a little when he heard him call her. He released her but turned her around to face him. They stared at each other for a while before Yuuri hugged her to him.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

Wolfram gulped. "It's nothing, really. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Are you worried about…?"

"No, Yuuri. I trust your decision, whatever it is," she said.

"Then what is it?"

"Honestly, it's nothing. I'm just having those 'reflection' moments."

Yuuri snorted. "Seriously?"

"You ask me what's bothering me then you laugh when I answer?"

"Sorry, sorry," Yuuri responded. He was glad that it wasn't anything big.

Wolfram pulled back to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Get dressed. You might catch a cold like that," Yuuri said.

They broke the hug. Yuuri went to look out at the window, watching the people of the castle doing their early morning routines. Some soldiers were training, some were having breakfast. The castle maids were busy preparing for the rest of day. Yuuri remembered that he had been missing his and Conrad's daily jogging exercise. He made a mental note to wake up early tomorrow to resume this.

He felt Wolfram walk up behind him. She joined him and stared at the view.

"This is refreshing," she murmured.

"Uh-huh."

"Breakfast?"

"Sure."

* * *

The air was tense. Once again, Gwendal ordered a meeting for Yuuri' decision. Now he knew that he couldn't prolong it anymore; he had to make a move.

"Heika…"

"I know. I made my decision," Yuuri said.

"And?"

"We'll go into war."

Yuuri tried to act calm. He went thought about it and saw that this was the best choice. This did not mean that he _wanted_ it.

Gwendal nodded. He brought out a piece of parchment and a pen for Yuuri to sign it.

"Before I sign that, I want to make something clear," Yuuri made sure to make his voice clear.

The others were confused. "Yes, Heika?" Gunter asked.

"My fiancée, Wolfram von Bielefeld, is to stay by my side at all times. She is not to fight at the war zone. She may only fight when protecting people here at the castle."

Gwendal considered it but nodded after a few moments. It seemed like everyone was in agreement, everyone except Wolfram.

"NO! Have you forgotten that I'm a soldier?!"

"You are my fiancée before you are a soldier," Yuuri said firmly.

"BUT—"Wolfram was about to say.

"Besides, you're my personal guard. It's your **duty** to protect me." Yuuri voice was smug.

"He has a point, Wolfram," Gwendal agreed. She saw Conrad and Lady Cheri nod.

"Without further changes, I think I'll be signing this."

And so he did.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that!"

Wolfram was still fuming. Even after they left the meeting and when they took a bath. Yuuri was half laying on bed, watching her throw a fit.

"You have to take that back!"

"No, Wolfram. The decision is final," Yuuri repeated for the 4th time now.

"That's—"

"I'm doing this to protect you!"

Wolfram stared at him. She blushed then looked away with a hmpf.

"Come on, Wolfram. Let's get some sleep." Yuuri reached out his hand, a peace offering. Wolfram considered it for a moment before sighing and finally climbing on bed while holding his hand.

"Thank you," he whispered.

He got a hmpf as a reply. He looked at her and saw that she was still blushing with her eyes closed. He smiled and flicked his fingers.

In the darkness, he kept his eyes open. He knew that he made that decision for him as much as it was for her. In truth, he really didn't want her to ever leave his side. He was starting to become selfish, and he hated himself for it.

Wolfram shifted in her sleep let go of his hand only to hug him. She was snoring ever so lightly that it was barely audible.

"Sorry, Wolfram. I just can't let go of you anymore," he whispered.

He was disgusted with himself.

* * *

**A/N: There! Hahaha! This was supposed to be posted yesterday but I got a writer's block XD**

soulxspirit125: **Glad you did! **

pikeebo:** I'm sorry but, no. I won't be changing her name. I'm currently choosing between three options on how to use Wolfram's name. Still, I hope you liked this ^_^**

RukisLeech: **Hahahaha! Glad you enjoyed that! :D**

**So yeah, as I always say, REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME! And so do those people who put this on their alert list and made this their favorite ="**

**SEE'YA guys next week! XDD**


	9. Chapter 9 : A little adjustment

"I don't think that's quite right," Yuuri said.

"Why?" Gwendal asked for about the tenth time now. Yuuri always seemed to have an objection with their plan and voiced this out.

"Well, you see, that's just too much."

"What's too much?"

"We can't use our citizens us 'substitute soldiers'. Those men are _fathers, husbands, and sons. _Their families need them," Yuuri said.

Gwendal let out a sigh of annoyance and looked at Wolfram for help.

Wolfram nodded. "It'll be our final resort if ever that we run out of soldiers."

"But—"

"No, Yuuri. No buts. This is a common thing that happens during wars."

Yuuri sat there, dumbstruck. Why were they so _calm_? It was as if they were just arranging a birthday party!

He watched as they devised a plan. After a few minutes, he impatient and excused himself for a walk.

"Should I come with you?" Wolfram asked

"No, I'll be fine." He rose from his chair and left the room.

The double black roamed around the castle. He was greeted by guards on duty and some maids. He always replied with a smile or a friendly wave.

As he walked, he remembered what happened last night and questioned him for it.

'Why did I do that?'

'Why do I feel this way?'

'How did things end up like this?'

'Do I like her?'

'_Do I love her?_'

'No. Don't be stupid. You can't love her. It's wrong.'

'What's wrong?'

'You don't want to hurt her.'

'I won't. Why can't I just fall for her?'

'Because you're an insensitive idiot that would end up hurting that one person you care so much for.'

'DO I LOVE HER?'

'Maybe you do, maybe you don't.'

'What should I do?'

'What are your options?'

'Should I let things happen as they're supposed to be? Or…'

'Or what?'

'Or should I stay away from her so I won't fall in love with her?'

'You never know… you might have already fallen.'

When he stopped talking to his self, Yuuri realized that his feet had brought him to the garden, and that he was standing in front of a row of fully bloomed Beautiful Wolfram's. Beside it was Yuuri's Naiveties, glowing as much as the golden flowers.

'I don't want to lose her.'

'I can't lose her.'

"I won't lose her," he said out loud.

* * *

Yuuri arrived at lunch and was surprised to see that only Lady Cheri, Anissina, and Greta were present.

"Where are the others?"

"They told us that they would skip lunch and finish planning," Greta answered.

"I should help them." Yuuri turned to leave but Lady Cheri stopped him.

"Heika, they said that you should have lunch and get some sleep. You're obviously sleep-deprived."

Yuuri blinked a few times, thinking about it. He figured that if he went there, Wolfram would just drag him to their bedroom by his ear. He sighed and went to sit down beside Greta.

He eyed the table for anything to eat. There were a variety of food but the pancakes captured his attention. They were Wolfram's favorite. It was stuffed with chocolate in the inside and then she would put overflowing chocolate syrup. She wanted this meal served cold instead of the usual hot.

He sighed again and decided to eat the pancakes. It was quiet except for the scrapping of silverware.

When he finished, he excused him self and kissed Greta on the forehead. He left for their room to get some sleep before dinner.

* * *

"...Ri. Yuuri. Wake up."

"Whuut?"

"Wake up you idiot. It's time for dinner."

Yuuri's vision adjusted. The first thing he saw was a pair of emerald eyes. He blinked a few times and saw that Wolfram's face was inches away from his.

"WHOA!"

He nearly jumped off bed. His heart beat fast.

"Are you alright?" Wolfram looked startled at how he reacted.

"Huh? Oh, yeah."

Wolfram scrutinized him then placed a hand on his forehead, feeling for a fever. Yuuri blushed and looked down.

Wolfram raised an eyebrow. 'What's with this wimp?'

"Dinner, Yuuri," she reminded him

Yuuri nodded. They left the room together.

* * *

"So, how's the plan?"

"We're done. We'll discuss it later," Wolfram answered.

Yuuri nodded.

"Yuuri and I had pancakes for lunch!" Greta exclaimed.

"Chocolate?" Wolfram asked.

"Yeah," Yuuri answered.

"Too bad I missed it."

"We ate for you," Greta said with a huge smile on her face.

Wolfram thanked their daughter.

"Why do you like sweets so much?" Yuuri asked.

"I don't like sweets. It's just chocolate and creamed fruits. Also, sweetened potatoes and bananas are good. And I want all those served cold."

Yuuri laughed. She sounded like a child. "I think you'll like Earth's ice cream."

"Ice-?"

"It's kinda like frozen milk and you can choose what flavor you like," he explained.

"Chocolate?" She asked.

Yuuri could almost see a spark in her eyes, which caused him to laugh again. "Yeah. Also strawberry, mango, banana, vanilla and all the other flavors you can think of."

Wolfram had stopped eating and was staring at him.

"I'll buy you some when we visit Mom, Dad, and Shori. And we can bring Greta with us, too."

"Yay!"

"That's unfair. You should treat me some too, Shibuya," Murata suddenly joined in.

"Well, we could buy gallons then rent some movies to watch at home," Yuuri suggested.

"Perfect!"

The others smiled at the four of them. But only Greta was unaware that their plan won't be happening soon.

* * *

"I won't allow it! I thought I made it clear? Wolfram is to stay by my side_ at all times, in all costs._"

"I have to go, Yuuri. They might attack Bielefeld!"

Yuuri fought the urge to raise and eyebrow and say 'So what?'. He shook his hear. "Why?"

"They attacked Voltaire," Gwendal said.

Yuuri turned to him, shocked.

"Don't worry, they didn't do much of a damage, my men fought them off."

"I have to go, Yuuri," Wolfram repeated.

'No. I might lose you. No.'

"I'll come with you," he said.

"ARE YOU STUPID?" Wolfram half-shouted.

"I won't do anything reckless," Yuuri promised.

"You coming with me is already reckless! It's beyond dangerous!"

Yuuri wasn't backing down. He wanted to say that it was either he came with her or she stay with him, but he knew that it would give Wolfram a hard time.

"I'll come with you."

"Yuu-"

"I'll stay in your castle or hide if needed. I'll let you fight when the situation becomes crucial," he said with his head bowed.

"Yuuri..."

Wolfram didn't like the idea. She didn't like it one bit. But she looked away with a blush. Why was Yuuri trying _this _hard just to be with her?

"Let him come along, Lady von Bielefeld," the Great Sage said.

"Fine. But as long as we're there, I'm in charge."

Yuuri looked up with a goofy smile. "Okay!"

Wolfram stared at him. 'What's on your mind, Yuuri?'

* * *

**A/N: There! Hahahaha :D If anyone got confused, Yuuri was just talking to himself in one part ^_^ (Because I always intended for this to be psychological)**

**ZElle : Yes, I will! Thank you for leaving a review! :D**

**soulxspirit125 : Here you go! XDD**

**RukisLeech : Yeah, he is a wimp after all. XDD  
**


	10. Chapter 10 : Daddy's little girl

_"You're going to finally meet my father."_

Wolfram had spoke this words before going to sleep last night. Yuuri, with his mouth gaping open, couldn't sleep afterwards. He repeated her words in his head, trying to make them sink in.

The shock was that he didn't know till then that her father was alive. He was almost never mentioned and Yuuri only knew that his name is Wolfraine and, like his daughter, he's a fire-wielder.

This kept him up all night, only drifting to sleep an hour or two before dawn. He had it restless. Is this part of Wolfram's plan to prevent him from coming with her? Well, she ought to think of a better one.

He was scheduled to be in a meeting with the others in a minute. He head to his office and was greeted with the air of seriousness. They were devising a back-up plan if ever the departing party got ambushed on the way. The departing party, composed of chosen men both from Wolfram and Conrad's men, Yuuri riding in a carriage, Conrad on his horse guarding and a very annoyed Wolfram who would be sharing the ride with Yuuri.

"Exactly _why_ am I not allowed to ride my horse?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"For His Majesty's safety," Gunter answered with a bit of resentment, probably for not being allowed to come.

"And for his sanity; that guy would go nuts if you were to leave his side," Murata added.

Yuuri blushed and cleared his throat. It was obvious that only Murata had noticed his appearance long before he started walking his way to sit by Wolfram. He felt that he had just proved that what his best friend had said was right. And honestly, he wasn't the one to deny that it isn't.

He glanced sideways at her, expecting to see her blushing, but she was staring intently on the map flattened on the table. There were high-lighted places, indicating the route they were to take. She was assessing the routes, checking possible ways of an ambushed. A mix of emotions crossed her face before she turned to look at him, making him realize that he was staring.

"Mother wanted to give a message to you, she left for one of her 'free-love' trips," she told him.

He waited.

"She said/ 'Good luck'."

Yuuri didn't need to ask what it was for. He had turned pale, the idea of meeting his fiancee's father got him clammy. He hardly knew that man. What is he? Is he a soldier or is his part of the marine? Maybe he's retired as well as his former wife, travelling all around the world in search of new love. Was he strict or did he let his daughter play around before? Were they even close to each other?

As if reading his mind, Wolfram spoke about her father for the very first time.

"He was a commander in one of the previous armies that led Shin Makoku to war. As strict as he was with work, he always found a way to spoil me. Always buying me gifts and playing with me. Waking me up, eating with me. He pampered me until I was around 8, when the war broke out. He had to fight for the country of course, but my mother didn't want that. They ended up fighting, eventually breaking up. It was hard for both of them, mother trying to mend a broken heart while trying to hold up the country she loved and father doing his best to help her with that, even though it hurt having to see her after the separation. When the war was over, he decided to move out, back to Bielefeld. We never saw each other after that."

"Why?" Yuuri asked. "He didn't make an effort to visit you?"

"Oh, yes he did. He did so almost everyday. Problem was, I didn't want to see him. I didn't want to see both of them. I made excuses that I was out training, or that I was too tired. Of course, my father was a smart man; he knew me very well and figured out that I didn't want to see him anymore. But still, he visited non-stop, leaving gifts and letters. One letter was the most significant, the last one. It held only a few lines; _'Don't be mad with your mother. She is doing everything for you and your brothers' sake. I hope that I will remain in your heart as you remain in mine. I love you.'_ Then he never came again."

'So our trip would be the first time in years that she would get to be with her dad again,' Yuuri thought. He looked around the room. The others had fell silent, remembering the man. Even Murata had a memory of him since he had a reincarnation of himself back then.

"Out of all the men Mother had, he was the one we truly loved," Conrad said.

If it were shocking to hear these words from Conrad, what more was Gwendal's reply?

"He was the only one who treated us like his own sons. Loved us no less than Wolfram."

"It was fun being in his company, the way he looked at things," Murata said.

Gunter was looking away, with a soft smile on his face.

Seeing that everyone had a good memory of him, Yuuri felt envious and wanted to meet him himself. He couldn't wait, but his thoughts were pulled away when he heard Wolfram let out a sigh. She wasn't crying.

Yuuri tried to think of something to say to ease the tension. "He's a good man. And so is Lady Cheri. So, where did your bratty attitude come from?" he asked Wolfram

Gunter joined in. "Probably due to much spoiling. Or maybe she got it from her uncle."

They were laughing, even Gwendal had a smile on face. Everyone was in the fun before Yuuri was being chased by a fireball. Now the laughter was directed at him.

"YOU WIMP!"

Wolfram chased him all around the castle, him screaming words of apologies to her. The people of the castle peeked or stuck their heads out from what they were doing to see the cause commotion. Some sighed while others laughed. This was a daily site to see.

When both of them got tired from running and were hunching back for air, Yuuri looked at Wolfram's face and evidently saw a smile on it.

* * *

They were called for another meeting after dinner. Discussing final matters before they leave tomorrow.

Yuuri felt sleepy and was starting to doze off when he was pulled back into reality by Gwendal's words.

"-then you can proceed with the mission."

'A mission? There's a mission? And they made one without telling me?!' Yuuri was about to demand an explanation but things clicked in his head.

Of course. It could only explain why they weren't giving the Declaration of War our just yet. And why Wolfram had to go to Bielefeld and defend it. They had to lessen the opponent's men without harming the capital. So, luring them into a trap. But the question is, would it work?

Yuuri kept to himself during the entire time, half because he didn't have the energy to discuss with them and half because he was thinking by himself. By the time they were dismissed, he was all too happy to leave.

Before going to bed, Wolfram had agreed to go for a short bath.

As they were preparing for bed, Yuuri suddenly had a question. "Why didn't we see your father when we visited your castle at Bielefeld? Does he live separately?"

"He has his own mansion, but Uncle informed me that he barely stays there. If he isn't at the castle, he's out about, like one of mother's trips," Wolfram explained.

He stared at her face for any trace of hurt or discomfort. He saw none. Instead, there was relief for finally getting things out of her chest, even though Yuuri was pretty sure that it was only a small part of what she was hiding. But there was also longing and joy there, he could see it so clearly. So when she finished combing her long hair and climbed on bed, he almost immediately pulled her into his arms and she went willingly. It was the setup every night.

"Goodnight," they both said.

What Yuuri didn't know was that besides from the comfort of it, Wolfram needed his warm embrace and his presence to keep the nightmares away.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this came out late.**

**So I read a lot of works where Wolfram's father is somewhat of a meanie. I decided to make him a good guy here for a change. What do you think? Leave a review and let me know :)**


	11. Chapter 11 : This and that

"No, seriously."

"Ugh. For the last time, get on the carriage."

Wolfram was about to protest but Yuuri cut her off. "That's an _order."_

_"_Why do I feel like this had happened before?" Wolfram asked.

"Don't ask me," Yuuri answered.

"Anyways, I'm riding my horse."

"No."

They had a staring contest, both unwilling to give up. "Look, Wolfram. You're prolonging our leave."

Wolfram gave a 'hmph' and looked away. "After you."

Yuuri got in and waited for her to join him. She reluctantly followed and sat opposite him.

Conrad peeked inside, checking on them. "Ready?"

Yuuri gave a nod. He watched Conrad get on his horse and commanded their men to move.

The ride was silent for most of it, before Yuuri asked a question.

"Wolfram, do you believe that there's a thing called heaven?"

Wolfram looked at him and thought of it for a while. "I remember mother telling me that it's a place where you go when you die. But one of my teachers told me that it doesn't exist. That when we die, our soul goes to a place where it will spend eternity in, a peaceful place. Nothing is to be found there but utter silence, but that is what our souls want. I believe my teacher's theory."

"Well, there's this myth about heaven. When you die, you go to this place where it's all white and quiet. Then you wait there until the person you love the most dies, then you join each other in eternal life," Yuuri says.

"But what if that person doesn't love you back? What if that person loves someone else?" she asked.

"Then you stay in heaven alone," was Yuuri's plain answer.

"That's stupid," Wolfram replied and looked out the window. In truth, she was scared that this was true. 'So I'll be alone when I'm dead, huh?'

Yuuri saw through her act and decided to play a little. "Well, what if it was true? Do you think that the person you love would be there with you?"

"No."

"Why's that?"

"Well obviously because he doesn't love me back!" Wolfram was blushing now.

"And you're sure about that?" Yuuri asked.

"Sure about what?" Wolfram snapped and looked at him.

Yuuri had a small smile on his face. He was enjoying this. "Sure that he doesn't love you? What if he does?"

"No, he doesn't."

"While we're at this topic, I think I should grab the opportunity to ask. Who's the lucky guy?"

Why Yuuri asked this, he didn't know. What he did knew was that he didn't want to hear the answer.

Wolfram blushed even more. She thought of a way to escape the question. "Does it really have to be the person you love? Can't it be the most important person to you?"

"Is there any difference?"

Wolfram looked at him, confused.

"I think that the person you love **will** be there with you. And that you wouldn't have to wait long for him to arrive. You know, Wolfram, you don't see yourself clearly. You don't know how everyone loves you. Yeah, some are just after your looks, your wealth, your position. But some do genuinely love you, just you. Just this bratty blonde princess who throws fireballs when she doesn't get things to go her way. Who's addicted to chocolates and loves to eat my Mom's cooking. Who gets sick just by the sight of the sea. Who's beautiful in every aspect, even the bratty side is cute," Yuuri said.

All the while, Wolfram's blush was growing incredibly redder. She had to cough to try and cover it up, before telling Yuuri that he was a stupid wimp, but that she was thankful for what he said.

'You're too dense, Yuuri. If only you knew who the person I love is, you wouldn't be saying this stuff.'

"Well, let me ask you something," Wolfram said. "If you were reincarnated, what or who would you want to be?"

"Your pillow," he quickly answered.

"Huh? Why?"

"So that you'll always hug me," Yuuri teased.

Wolfram's blushed returned. "WIMP!"

For the rest of the ride, Yuuri had to do everything in his power to prevent Wolfram from throwing a fireball at him. From promising a chocolate cake specially baked by him, to actually pleading.

* * *

"We're here," Conrad announced.

Wolfram was the first to get off. "Were there any signs of an attack?" she asked her older brother.

"None. The worst reason there might be is that they found out about our plan," Conrad responded.

They stood their places when they saw Waltorana approaching them, with a man trailing behind. The man had short, sandy blond hair. He was tall and and had a nice figure. He walked with pride and dignity, but his blue eyes seemed excited but sad. This man is Wolfraine. This man is Wolfram's father.

"Ah, Heika. How very pleased we are for your visit," Waltorana said as he reached out to shake Yuuri's hand. Yuuri smiled at the man, who despite his hostility back then, helps in every way possible in everything Yuuri needed for the improvement of their country.

"Waltorana, we're sorry for any disturbance we had caused."

"Oh, not at all. Our castle is open to you at all times," he answered. He then stepped away and let go of Yuuri's hand to gesture to the man beside him. "Heika, this is my younger brother, Wolfraine von Bielefeld."

Wolfraine bowed before giving Yuuri a warm smile. "Even though she doesn't resemble me that much, I am Wolfram's father," he said.

"Yes, I've heard about you. It's an honor to finally meet you," Yuuri replied.

"The pleasure is mine."

"Ah, my dear niece!" Waltorana acknowledged Wolfram who was standing by Yuuri's right side. Yuuri watched Wolfraine's face as he took in the sight of his daughter. How fast she had grown, how beautiful she had become.

"Uncle," Wolfram said and almost reluctantly added, "...Father."

They stared at each other for some time before Wolfraine spoke up. "Well, look at you. If it weren't for the eyes and hair, I wouldn't have recognized you!"

"Well, they say I took up much of mother's traits. Too much, they say," she responded with a weak smile.

They once again stared at each other. To ease the tension, Yuuri turned to Wolfraine.

"Um, may I ask something?"

"Oh but of course, Heika. Ask away!"

"Where did she inherit her bratty attitude and such a short temper?"

"Hmm, I believe she didn't get it from me and Cheri," Wolfraine pretended to think.

"I believe so, too."

"YOU WIMP!"

The others laughed while Wolfram promised death to Yuuri with eye contact.

"Let's get inside," Waltorana insisted. "You arrived slightly earlier than expected."

Yuuri saw him exchange a glance with Conrad, who was too busy looking around for any sign of danger to join the conversation earlier.

"Conrad, my boy!" Wolfraine exclaimed.

"Father," Conrad said. They walked together, discussing this and that.

Yuuri was slightly confused that Conrad had called him 'father'. So they're really that close?

"Dinner is being prepared, so you can roam around the castle if you want. Or would you like to rest for a while in your room?" Waltorana asked the young couple.

"We'll stay in our room," Yuuri answered.

"Very well." Waltorana looked relieved.

Of course, everyone knew why.

* * *

Wolfram sat down on the bed, a blank look on her face.

"What's up?" Yuuri asked her.

"Oh, nothing."

Yuuri sighed. He went to sit down beside her and patted her on the back. "It's alright. It's been years since you last saw each other. It'll be awkward for now but once you get to spend more time together, it'll be back to how it was before," he assured her.

Wolfram just nodded, her head bowed.

Yuuri hugged her. "You know, it's tougher for me. It's the first time I've met the father of my fiancee. Do you know nervous I am?"

"Well, that's too be expected, since you're a wimp." She chuckled.

"I'm not a wimp," he retorted.

"_Wolfram, I'll wash your back! Just don't make a fireball here!_" Wolfram repeated his words from earlier.

Yuuri froze.

"I had to! You would have burned both of us!"_  
_

"No, you're just a wimp."

"I'M NOT A WIMP!"

They were about to argue but someone knocked on their doors. Conrad came in. "It's time for dinner."

They both got up.

"Wimp."

"Brat."

"I am not a brat!"

"And I am not a wimp!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

Conrad laughed at how childish the two were. It was good to see that Yuuri had done a good job on making his little sister smile and vice versa. They truly needed each other.

* * *

**A/N: There! Finally, Wolfraine's revealed. Yeah, he's a joker. XD**

** Pikeebo : Yes, It looks like a YuurixOC, that's why I'm trying to make Wolfram stay as Wolfram. It's really just the gender shift and name. Thank you very much for leaving a review! ^_^**

** soulxspirit125 : Thank you! I appreciate your review! :")**

** RukisLeech : Here you go! I hope you enjoy this, too. :D**

**Sooooooooo, leave a review! They motivate me!  
**

**SEE'YA! **


	12. Chapter 12 : A small reunion

"Lady Wolfram von Bielefeld."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow at Yuuri. "Yes, _your majesty_?"

"I already told you, get ready for breakfast."

"I'm not hungry," Wolfram dismissed.

Yuuri sat down beside her. She was reading a book, still in her nighties. He grabbed the book out of her hands and stared directly into her eyes.

"I know that you're a tough woman, Wolfram. Believe me, you're the toughest I know, including my mom," Yuuri told her. "And I also know that now, you're scared. Scared of rejection, to decide, of doing something to change your current relationship with your father. But do you know what's even scarier? Regrets."

Wolfram looked away. She knew that what he said was true. She looked out the window for a long time before responding. "Those are pretty heavy words coming from you."

"Well, I can't take credit for most of it, got it from the net," he admitted with a goofy smile.

"Thought so."

"But that doesn't mean that I don't mean it."

"I know," Wolfram said. She sighed and moved to go the bathroom. Unlike the bathroom back at Blood Pledge Castle which was at the end of the hall, this one was adjacent to Wolfram's old room back when she stayed here, which they were currently occupying.

"Don't take too long, we wouldn't want to be late for breakfast," Yuuri reminded her.

"I know, I know. Jeez," Wolfram whined as she closed the door shut.

Yuuri lied down on the bed and chuckled. 'So far so good,' he thought to himself. He almost forgot their real intention on going here: Wait for the enemy to attack and kill as much as we could.

He thought it was silly. Surely, the people acting behind all this aren't stupid enough to fall for the trap. Unless they think that the royal couple was just paying a friendly visit. The perfect cover up, the King and his fiancee leaving for Bielefeld lands just for a visit. Totally not suspicious. Nope, not at all.

Yuuri snorted. Since they were here, he would let himself enjoy the short vacation from work. Also, he wanted to get to know Wolfram's father more. He was obviously a nice and funny man.

"I wonder if he approves of me," he said out loud.

"If you're talking about my father, I can assure you that he does."

Yuuri almost jumped out of his skin. He hadn't notice Wolfram get back and was now leaning ever so casually on one of the bed posts with her arms crossed over her chest, wearing only her white undershirt.

The young king immediately turned red and looked away. "Get dressed already! You'll catch a cold if you stay in such light clothes!"

"It's your fault for having such a peculiar expression on your face," she said and suppressed a laugh while she got the rest of her uniform on. "And for being such a wimp."

"What does my being a wimp have to do with this?!"

Wolfram stopped tying her boots and look directly at him before exploding into a spasm of laughter.

"You just-hahahahahahaha!- freaking admitted that you're a wimp!" she exclaimed.

Yuuri had realized this the moment he finished his sentence. He blushed, got up and was ready to leave.

"Wait, wait. I'm sorry, I just-more laughter- found your-," she couldn't finish her sentence because she accidentally stepped on her laces and tripped. She got a grip on Yuuri sleeve, causing him to turn and caught her just in time.

"Whoa."

She fell on top of him. Her long hair was sprawled on the floor. Green eyes stared at black ones.

"So who's the wimp now?" Yuuri asked.

Wolfram laughed again. She couldn't seem to stop laughing that Yuuri got caught up and started laughing with her. She got up and helped Yuuri into a sitting position. He tied her laces for her and got up.

"Okay, you can stop laughing now," Yuuri told her.

"Okay, okay," she became serious for a second but began laughing again.

Yuuri got her hand and half dragged half lead her to the dining room. In truth, he loved it. He loved it when she laughed. It was one of the rare occasions that she truly was happy. He didn't want her to stop, but when they were nearing the dining room, her laughter died down.

Yuuri squeezed her hand. An unspoken encouragement. She nodded and they entered the room.

* * *

"That went well," Yuuri suddenly said.

"If well means awkward conversations, I guess it did."

They were strolling around the garden, hand in hand.

"Well at least you weren't ignoring each other."

"We're too old for that," she answered.

Something caught Yuuri's eyes. There it was, rows and rows of golden flowers. It was like a mini garden of Beautiful Wolfram.

Yuuri stopped to admire how wonderfully arranged they were. The bushes were trimmed to have certain shapes, the flowers were in full bloom. It was a spectacular view.

Wolfram sighed. She knew how much Yuuri was fond of these flowers.

"Give me the basket, Yuuri. I'll fix the table. Don't take too long, okay?"

Yuuri nodded and handed her the basket. As she walked away, Yuuri couldn't help but stare. The wind blew and her hair swayed with it. She turned a corner and was gone. The king went back to staring at the flowers.

"Gorgeous, isn't she?"

For the second time this day, Yuuri almost jumped out of her skin. There, standing beside him was his fiancee's father.

"I'm sorry Heika, did I surprise you?" Wolfraine asked.

"Oh, just a bit," Yuuri answered. 'Like father, like daughter.'

"Do you like them?" the older man gestured to the flowers.

"I love them," Yuuri admitted.

Wolfraine smiled and nodded. "I'm very sorry for any inconvenience that ridiculously-beautiful-yet-bratty child has brought upon you."

"No, not at all!"

Lord von Bielefeld chuckled. "I would also like to thank you."

Yuuri was confused. "For what?"

"For everything. For keeping up with her. I know that she acts all mature, but she's still a child. Both of you are. She might act as if she's strong, but she's just good at hiding her true feelings. She used to love compliments, but I can see that she absolutely hates them now. But why am I telling you all these, when you already know them?" He paused to smile at Yuuri. "I regret everyday that I wasn't able to spend with her. I regret the moment that I stopped pursuing her. But I also know that if I had, she would drift farther away from me. Now, I just wish that she remembered something good about me."

"She does," Yuuri told him. "She misses you, too. She loves you!" he blurted out without thinking. "Eto... to be honest, I only found out that you were still alive when she told me about you."

"Ah, well, I have been busy. I've been travelling the seas, the oceans, in search for the one I truly love," Wolfraine said with a dreamy look on his face.

The one he loves? So he had finally found someone for him.

"Perhaps, you know the dish called 'curry'?" Wolfraine continued.

"Curry? Oh, yeah. My mom usually cooks that. Actually, I think it's the only dish she can make."

"But you must be joking! I have been searching for that dish for such a long time now! It is indeed the lost love of my life. Conrad had introduced it to me, saying that the mother of the..." his eyes grew in realization. "Aha! Perhaps, you know how to cook it?"

"I'm sorry but I don't," Yuuri answered with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, woe is me. So I have yet to find it..."

Yuuri was actually laughing by then. He was glad for the ease on the tension. He was right, Wolfraine is a funny man.

"Oh! Would you like to join us?" he invited the other man.

"Where to, Heika?"

"Wolfram and I are having snacks in the gazebo. By the way, you can call me Yuuri."

"Very well, Yuuri. I am sure that my daughter has long lost her temper now."

* * *

"What took you so-?!" Wolfram stopped when she saw that Yuuri wasn't alone. "Father," she said and gave a polite bow. It was common manners.

"I hope it's alright if I join you?"

"Of course," she answered.

They took their seats and began chatting about normal things such as the weather. It was mostly Yuuri and Wolfraine who talked.

"You know..." Wolfraine began.

"Yes, father?"

"I wish you would start calling me 'daddy' again, not that I'm being too pushy."

"Oh... I, uh..."

"It's okay, I won't force myself. I understand," her father said with a smile. "But I do wish that my future-son-in-law would start calling me father."

The couple blushed. Yuuri coughed before answering. "I would be delighted to, Father..."

Wolfram giggled. Both men stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Was that you?" Yuuri asked her.

"What?"

"Did you actually just giggle?"

"And what's so wrong with that, wimp?"

"I'm not a wimp, brat."

"Sure, sure, Y_uu-chan_."

"Says the person who's called Candy-chan. Aren't you too sweet? Oh, and what's the other? Wolf-chan? Rawr!"

"Are you Conrad's son? Such a lame joke."

"Brat!"

"Wimp!"

Wolfraine laughed at the two. 'Yuuri, thank you for loving my daughter.'

* * *

**A/N: There! I had a pretty hard time deciding if I were to change the name of Beautiful Wolfram. But since it seemed appropriate, I changed it to Beautiful Wolfram. I hope you guys won't get confused XD**

**soulxspirit125 and RukisLeech : Thank you for the reviews! 3**

**Found something wrong in my work? Got confused? Liked it? Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**SEE'YA! :D**


	13. Chapter 13 : Is it really goodbye?

**WARNING: This chapter contains slight gore and character death.**

* * *

"We're leaving by tomorrow?! But it's only been four days!"

"Stop whining. We aren't here on some kind of vacation, Yuuri. Remember that we still have loads of things to attend to once we get back to the castle," Wolfram answered.

"Ugh, paperwork."

"Instead of complaining, why don't you think of something fun for us to do?"

Yuuri was pretty surprised that Wolfram was saying this. During the past four days, she had been busying herself by staying at the castle's huge library.

"Hmm... how about we play a tag game?"

"What?"

"It's pretty easy. We just take turns in asking questions. Then we guess what the other's answer is. For example, I ask a question, you guess what my answer would be then I guess yours. When it's your turn, you ask the question and I guess, then the cycle continues. Get it?"

"This is a pretty boring game," Wolfram said. She, despite it being afternoon already, was lying on their bed with her feet resting on his thighs.

"Aw, come on. It's a test, you know."

"And what exactly does this test?"

"Our knowledge about each other." Yuuri grinned.

Wolfram raised an eyebrow. "Bring it on, then."

"Wait, wait, wait! There should be a punishment whenever one gets the wrong answer," Yuuri said.

"You're really like a child," Wolfram mumbled.

"But it wouldn't be fun," Yuuri pouted.

"Okay, okay. Got any ideas?"

"We could ask for anything sweet and sticky from the kitchen. Every time you get it wrong, I put some on your face. And vice versa."

"That's too... sticky. Think of something else," she said.

Just then, they heard a loud thunder. Both of them looked at the window, it was raining hard. They could actually hear the sound of the rain pouring.

"I know. The person who get's it wrong will share a secret."

Wolfram got up on a sitting position and looked at Yuuri, calculating. Yuuri could almost hear the words 'What is this wimp up to?' resounding from her head. He went to his side of the bed and copied her position so they could her each other clearly.

"Let's start?"

Wolfram, albeit still confused, nodded. "You start," she said.

"Okay. Favorite color?"

Wolfram smiled. "Emerald-green?"

"Correct. Yours is black?"

"Right," she answered. "Favorite food?"

"Chocolate, of course."

"Yours is that Earth-food, ice cream."

"First language?"

"Japanese."

"Mazoku language."

"That's one pathetic question. Here, first pet?"

"A dragon."

"Something called a dog."

"First plane travel?"

"Wait, is a plane that metal thing?" Wolfram asked.

"Yeah."

"Then back when your Mama brought you to England, when you were just 5."

"Incorrect! You forgot that I was born in America, which means my first plane ride is when I was brought to Japan."

"But you didn't specify that it can be a plane ride you weren't aware of!"

Yuuri just stuck his tongue out at her. "Spill a secret!"

Wolfram thought about it. "Oh, I have one. Despite always having sea-sickness and being uneasy just be smelling the smell of the ocean, I actually like it when it rains. I just hate it when they all pile up together."

"Why?" This was one secret that Yuuri was really interested in.

"Because I feel like they're being dominant."

"But you like it when you see things on fire?"

"Of course not! I only like looking at my own flame," she said and made a small fire on her palms. The flames were reflected on her eyes. "I feel some sort of warmth from it that reaches the insides."

"So in short, you only like your own fire and hate anything with great amount of water."

"Actually, there's something associated with water that I love," she whispered.

Yuuri didn't hear and asked her to repeat.

"But it's already my turn to ask a question. First word ever said?"

This was pretty hard for Yuuri. "Um... 'Daddy'?"

"No, it was 'youth'. Your turn to spill."

"Wait, wait. Why was it 'youth'?"

"Because they kept saying, '_Perhaps she has the Gift of Youth! Eternal Youth! Everlasting Youth!'. _Youth here and there."

"Oh..."

"Anyways, spill!"

"Well, um... I'm afraid of spiders?"

Wolfram stared at him. Then just like what happened before, burst out laughing.

"You really are a wimp!" She exclaimed in between laughter.

"I'm not afraid of small spiders! Just those super big ones with fangs!"

"Oh, but how big are we talking about here?"

Yuuri stretched his hand. "This big!"

"The what would happen to you if you saw one of our native spiders?"

"What do you mean?" There was an edge to Yuuri's voice.

"Oh, nothing. Just that some are even bigger than humans."

The color drowned on Yuuri's face. Wolfram chuckled. "Don't worry, they live deep in the forests or in caves. Besides, I'll always be with you to save your wimpy ass."

"I'm not a wimp! I just have something that I'm really scared of." 'Besides losing you,' he mentally added.

"Okay, whatever you say," she said but was still grinning from ear to ear.

"But you have to promise that you'll always be by my side," Yuuri said. "You know, in case that..."

Wolfram's smile softened. "I promise."

Yuuri smiled in return. "Next question. Um... a wish you so badly want to come true."

"Live in peace?"

"Hmm... it's kinda right, but it's not specific. But instead of making you share a secret, why don't you answer the question?" Yuuri suggested.

"Well, I wish that you would live the rest of the million years ahead of us in happiness and peace."

Yuuri blushed and smiled. "You always want the best for me. But I'm sure there's something you want for yourself. Tell me," he said.

Wolfram blushed and looked away. "That's a secret."

"Aww! That's not fair!"

"But I already answered your question!"

Yuuri wasn't able to retort because they heard a booming sound coming outside. They knew that it wasn't thunder. That sound could only come from a cannon.

* * *

"Uncle!"

"Stay in here!" Waltora ordered them. They had rushed to the meeting room to demand why they weren't allowed to leave the safety of the castle.

"No! I have to fight!" Wolfram argued.

"STAY WITH HIS MAJESTY!" Conrad shouted at her before charging out of the room. Waltorana followed, and was about to lock the doors.

Wolfram was about to run for it but Yuuri grabbed her arm.

"Let go!"

"No. You have to stay here."

"Yuuri, they're killing innocent people out there! This was my main purpose on going here, to prevent that! TO HELP KILL THE ENEMY!"

Yuuri felt ashamed that he was only thinking about himself. But he would rather be the one to fight there than have Wolfram's life at risk.

"I have to go," Wolfram said, staring directly at his eyes.

"Fine. I'm coming along."

"Are you _insane_?"

Another explosion. This time, it was directly aimed at the windows. Wolfram only had enough time to grab Yuuri down.

'The king's safety comes first,' she thought and grabbed Yuuri's hand and helped him up. They exited the room, and was aware that they were being chased.

Wolfram paused and faced their pursuers. She unsheathed her sword and took down two in one swing. She made a good distance between them before chanting.

"All beings that make up the element of fire, obey this brave mazoku that summons you!"

The most ferocious fire lion came leaping out from her hands and attacked the men. The couple ran, away from the unfortunate who were being roasted alive now.

Their feat lead them to the courtyard, where they saw Wolfraine and Waltorana back to back, fighting off the enemy's soldiers. Conrad was having a one-on-two fight. A spear was thrown from somewhere.

"CONRAD!" Yuuri shouted.

Thanks to Yuuri's warning, the spear missed Conrad by a centimeter. He quickly grabbed the opportunity that the two men were distracted by the sight of the double black and killed them.

"Yuuri! Get back inside!"

Before Yuuri could respond, Wolfram suddenly pushed him down. Now, she was having a battle with three men, and more was coming.

"GO TO CONRAD! NOW" she barked at him.

Yuuri didn't want to leave her side, but seeing that she was having trouble trying to protect him, he got on his feet and ran to Conrad. He saw in his peripheral vision that someone was coming from the sides and quickly drew Morgif. He was able to stop the blade from hitting him, but didn't make an attempt to kill the man. It was Conrad who did the job for him.

"Wolfram!" Wolfraine shouted. He joined his daughter in combat, just like how he and Waltorana were doing a while ago. While fighting, Wolfraine had the guts to tease her. "So the rumors are true, hmm?"

Wolfram slashed a man into two. "About what?"

"About your fighting skills!"

"It goes down from the blood!"

By this time, they had killed so many that they were covered in blood. It seems like there were Shin Makoku soldiers hiding secretly from the very first day, so they easily got the situation under control. The only thing that could be heard was the crackling of fire and heaving of breaths.

"So they fell for it," Conrad said.

Wolfram wiped blood from her face. "I don't know. It seems, too stupid."

"Well, they obviously knew that we're here," Yuuri said.

"But they didn't know that we had backup ready," Wolfraine commented.

Waltorana was silent, as if thinking deeply. "I feel like they have done everything on plan, and was only surprised by the number of soldiers we had. As if... we're missing something."

Deeply in thought, no one noticed one more man hiding in the trees. He was the only one left, and he would die to do his duty. Ever so carefully, trying his best not to make a sound, he positioned the arrow dipped in poison on his bow. He let go and the arrow came rushing down, directly to Yuuri's back.

Wolfram only had seconds left to shield him with her body.

Everything happened so fast. Conrad sent his sword flying, and it hit the man on the head. It had pierced his skull, and he fell from the tree. Conrad ran to claim his body, and what he saw was a huge smile on the face of the dead man. Or rather, what was left of his face.

When Conrad got back, he saw Yuuri cradling Wolfram's body. She was choking out blood. Yuuri's eyes were bloodshot.

"Wolfram, hang in there!"

"Yuu...ri," she whispered and reached out a hand to touch the tear that was hanging from the corner of her fiance's eyes. "Yuu...ri. Do you remember... what you asked... me?"

"Yeah? About that wish of yours?" Yuuri tried to stop the tears, to look strong in front of her.

"You remember what... my answer was?" she coughed out blood.

"Yeah... that you want me to be happy for the rest of my life." Now the tears were flowing down freely.

"Yes..."

"Don't talk, you're going to be alright."

"Do you know... why I din't tell you what... my other wish was?" she asked.

"No..." Yuuri almost sobbed.

"Because... it's selfish. Want to know what it is?"

"Wolfram..."

"Well... If we are ever reborn... I want you to... know that..." she coughed again. Blood was streaming from the corner of her mouth, but she still managed to finish the sentence. "That I would like to be able to be with you again."

With this, she smiled and closed her eyes. Forever.

A scream of pure agony was heard through-out the whole castle.

* * *

**A.N/ I am so, so, so, so sorry for killing her! :( Believe me, it was hard to write. I hope you guys won't stop reading because of this T_T To make it up, I'm sharing a little spoiler for the next chapters: **

**There will be a twist that I'm sure all of you would like. I promise!**

soulxspirit125, Yuthero, RukisLeech **: Thank you for giving some of your time to read and review. You really inspire me!**

**So yeah, please leave a review! *begs with puppy eyes***

**PS: The line "If we are ever reborn, I want you to know that I would like to be able to be with you again" is from the song Servant of Evil (Classical Nico Chorus Version). Check it out here : ** watch?v=ZSIV5r1oyQw


	14. Extra : Story Changes

**Hi there! So, after receiving a lot of reviews saying that it would be better if I kept Wolfram's name as it is, I finally came with a decision. And yeah, I'll change it back. **

**To be honest, I also thought that it seemed like YuurixOC...**

**But I think I can't turn Candice/Wolfram into a boy. I already have a special plan *sneaky***

**Oh, and by the way, thank you for those who left a review. You really, really help me by sharing your ideas.**

**Now, I'll be working on editing this (I'll finish by an hour, swear). And I'm thinking of going from updating once a week to twice... you tell me :D**

**So yeah, THANKS A LOT! SEE'YA!**


	15. Chapter 14 : Gone

**PS: Please read until the very end, up to the Author's Note.**

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Yuuri whispered. He was staring at Wolfram's face. She looked so peaceful in her sleep that would last forever.

Yuuri started laughing. A maniacal laugh that sent shivers down the spine of those watching. "Tasty joke, Wolfram! You got me there. Now stop it," he spat. Suddenly, he was angry. "This is no longer funny, Wolfram."

The king got no response from the blond. Not even a snort, nor did he he hear the words 'wimp' escape her delicate lips.

"Wolf... stop joking around..." he whispered. He looked up at his audience and stared directly at Conrad's eyes. "Tell her to stop it, now."

"Heika..."

"Oh, so you're all in this prank, huh?" He turned his attention to the person lying on his arms. "Get up! No more jokes! THAT'S AN ORDER."

But the still figure didn't budge. Her chest didn't move for air. Her once bright hair was somewhat dead and shallow. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Wolf... Wolf..." Yuuri sobbed. "But... but you said you wouldn't leave me... You said... you promised... to always be by my side," he said in between sobs.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Heika, let's bring her back," Conrad said, trying his hardest to calm down.

"Yeah... she needs to get some rest," Yuuri answered.

The rain started to pour down once again as if it never stopped. It washed away some of the blood.

"Heika... she's gone," Conrad told him.

"What are you talking about?" Yuuri asked, bewildered by what his godfather said. He looked around. Wolfraine and Waltorana weren't crying, they were both looking at Wolfram. Yuuri remembered that it had been a long tradition for the Bielefelds to look strong whenever a person dear to them dies, that it's their way of showing respect. Some of her men had rushed out to where they were, and had their hands raised in a salute for their captain.

"What are you doing?" Yuuri asked. "She isn't dead! Wolfram never breaks her promises! SHE ISN'T DEAD!"

Yuuri shook her figure. Still, he didn't get a response. He grabbed her soldiers and tried to shake her awake. "WOLFRAM!"

"Heika!" The others realized that their King was on the verge of going insane and quickly acted. Waltorana ran inside while Wolfraine and Conrad tried to calm the young monarch down.

"She isn't dead! Let go of me!"

"Heika, please calm down," Wolfraine pleaded.

"WOLFRAM! YOU PROMISED!" Yuuri shouted. He was dragged away from her body. "NO! LET ME GO! DON'T TAKE HER AWAY!"

Waltorana came back with a syringe containing clear liquid. Conrad and Wolfraine restrained the King and Wolfram's uncle injected the liquid into his arm. Yuuri immediately felt dizzy. He fell on the stone floor, facing Wolfram. He took her hand. Nothing was going to separate them. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

Yuuri woke up with a start. He quickly grasped the side of the bed, checking for the other occupant. He panicked when he grabbed only the sheets. He was alone.

"Wolfram?"

No answer.

"Wolfram!"

He jumped out of bed and ran outside. He made it to his office and saw everyone there. Lady Cheri was back from her trip and was now crying into Conrad's shoulder.

"Heika," Gunter greeted weakly.

"Where's Wolfram? She isn't in our room. Is she still back at Bielefeld's? Or is she training her soldiers? In this weather? At this time? Speaking of time, what time is it? Is it time for dinner? Quickly, call her! Make the maids prepare her favorite chocolate pancakes," Yuuri said. His words were rushed and his eyes had a dead sight in them.

No one answered him. No one wanted to. They all knew what he was going through, even Gwendal.

"Didn't you guys hear me?" he asked. No one moved. "Fine! I'll fetch her myself."

"Yuuri..." Conrad said.

"What? Don't tell me you still think she's dead? I already told you, haven't I? She isn't because she promised to stay by my side. Now tell me where she is."

Still, no one answered. "Did you... bury her?" Yuuri whispered. When no one answered, he lost it.

"NO! I TOLD YOU, SHE ISN'T DEAD! WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME!"

"Heika, please calm down," Gunter pleaded.

"CALM DOWN?! WHERE IS SHE?! TELL ME NOW!"

"Shibuya," Murata spoke up. "Come with me."

"WHY SHOULD I?!"

"I will take you to her," his best friend answered.

"Did you bury her?"

"No."

Yuuri eyed him suspiciously but nodded. Murata lead him out the room. "You should change into thicker clothes."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to Shinou's temple."

* * *

When they arrived, they were soaking wet. They had rode a horse, just the two of them. The Temple Maidens gave them towels to dry themselves with.

"Where is she?" Yuuri asked.

"Here," Murata motioned to the doors leading to the room where the Four Boxes where being kept.

Yuuri gave him one final glance before pushing the doors open. There he saw the somewhat coffin-like box that Anissina had made before to preserve Wolfram's body when her heart was taken by the Soushu.

Yuuri felt Deja Vu creep in. He slowly made his way to the machine and knelt down beside it. Lying inside was Wolfram. She was free of the blood.

"Why is she here?"

"Because she's dead," Murata answered.

"No she isn't."

"She's the dead. She was supposed to be embalmed but I objected. I said that there was something that needs to be done and I ordered Anissina to prepare this."

Yuuri didn't want to believe a single word Murata had said. She wasn't dead.

"Wake up, Yuuri. I know you're regretting everything and I know that you're thinking that this is all your fault. But if you want to reverse everything, you have to listen to me."

"Reverse?" Yuuri repeated.

"Listen, those who have the Gift of Youth are the demons whom the Gods love the most. They help the Gifted in every way they can. Now, when something bad is going to happen in the future, they arrange for the Gifted's death. Because of their love for them, they do not wish for them to suffer," Murata explained. "Now, Wolfram died because of this reason. But I must tell you that every time one of your kind dies, they are always given a chance to decide if they wish to go back."

"So why aren't I dead yet? Do they not love me, and wanted me to suffer?"

"No. Because they had a different plan for you. **You **are the chance that they have given Wolfram."

Yuuri was clearly confused. "What do you mean?"

"Shibuya, they have given you the power to persuade Wolfram to come back. But remember, they only kill the ones they favor for their own good. That means that if she does come back, she will face terrible things in the future. Both of you will."

"So... they're giving me the choice..."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because your fates are connected," Murata simply answered. "Shinou could do it, but the Gods wouldn't allow it. He can assist, but it's still all up to you."

"But... how? How can I talk to her?"

Murata stared at him. "I think you know how, Shibuya."

* * *

When Yuuri got back, he was drenched to the bone. He didn't know what time it was. He stumbled on his way, Murata's words still ringing in his ear.

"_Decide. We don't have much time left. And also, don't tell anyone about it. It is a secret only among the Gifted_."

Millions of questions were running through his head. If it were only a secret between those with the Gift of Youth, then why did Murata know about it? Does he have the Gift, too?

Also, what could be waiting for them in the future? Something terrible, that was assured.

But one thing that Yuuri wasn't confused with was his decision. He didn't even have to think about it twice. He would follow her.

As he made his way to their room, he passed Greta's and heard her crying. He opened and door and saw her crumpled on her bed, clutching something in her small hands. Yuuri immediately knew that it was the necklace Wolfram had bought for her a year ago. It was a beautiful necklace, with a chain made of pure gold and a jewel that bore two colors: red and blue.

He closed the door behind him. "Greta..."

Greta looked up. Her big brown eyes swam with tears. "Yuuri!" She jumped into his arms.

"Is it true? Is Wolfram never coming back?" she asked. She didn't care that Yuuri was still soaking wet.

Yuuri couldn't respond. The time of denial was over now. He had to admit that she was gone if he didn't do anything about it.

"Yuuri, don't leave me. Please don't disappear like Wolfram," Greta pleaded.

Yuuri felt guilt wash over him. Just moments ago, he was determined to die. To follow Wolfram even if the latter no longer wanted to come back. He was determined to leave everything behind. He didn't even consider Greta.

"Shh... shh... don't cry," Yuuri cooed, avoiding the topic.

Greta just sobbed harder. Yuuri carried her to her bed and gently laid her down. He stayed at the side to avoid wetting the covers.

"Go to sleep, Greta."

The princess just shook her head. "Wolfram... Wolfram..."

Yuuri remembered that one moment when he saw Wolfram tuck her in for sleep. She had sang a lullaby for her. It was so beautiful that he asked her to teach it to him, much to her embarrassment. He decided to sing it for her.

"_Sleep little one_

_ Sleep my dear_

_ Close your eyes to reality_

_ And escape to your dreams_

_ Sleep to remember_

_ Sleep to forget_

_ Sleep to cherish_

_ And never regret_

_ Wipe the tears from your eyes_

_ And do not utter your goodbyes_

_ For I will hold your hand_

_ Until you reach dreamland"_

__Yuuri repeated the song for her until she fell asleep. When she was out, he changed her into dry clothes. He tried to pry the necklace from her hand but she held it tightly, as if it were her connection to that person who gave it to her. He gave up and kissed her forehead.

"Greta, I love you. Greta, I'm sorry."

With this, Yuuri left the little princess to her dreams with only one promise: He would bring Wolfram back.

* * *

_In a faraway kingdom, where evil ruled, lived the Queen of pride and selfishness._

_Her servant, before leaving for a mission, promised her one thing._

_"Milady, if ever that I do not come back immediately, I assure you that I have done my duty," he said. He knelt in front of the Queen and kissed her hand._

**~LoveIsn'tEnough~**

A knock was heard. The blonde hair queen gave permission to enter.

"Your Majesty," a knight had came bearing news.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld is dead, Your Majesty."

Said Queen laughed. It was a musical note. It would have been pleasant if it weren't for the reason behind it. "So Lucas had done it. But I must admit, I will miss him. He was one of my favorites."

"Why don't we attack now? Their King is badly damaged because of the incident!"

"Hush, Eric. You know we can not do that," she said. She approached the young knight and focused her bright blue eyes on his yellow ones. "You know Aniue would hate me if we make the first move against the demons."

Eric nodded.

"What saddens you, my knight?" The Queen asked in her most alluring voice.

"Nothing, Milady."

"Is it because of Lucas? I am well informed that you have a deep friendship."

"I will not deny that," Eric answered.

The Queen smiled. "Come, I will ease the sadness."

Eric followed the Queen, into a haze of pleasure and regret.

* * *

**A/N: Heyy! So, did you like it? **

**So yeah, major hint for what the twist would be. I hope you aren't getting tired of this story.**

**New characters!**

**The lullaby is self-composed, by the way. So I apologize if it isn't good.**

**A million thanks to : RukisLeech, KisunaFuji, Wolfram99, soulxspirit125, pikeebo, and moopad for leaving such awesome reviews. You guys help me more than you think you do.  
**

**Leave a review! Liked Yuuri's crazy moment? How about the Father and Daughter one? What are you guesses on the new characters? Found some errors? Found something confusing in this chapter? Have some suggestions? Let me know!**


	16. Chapter 15 : Get her back

Yuuri walked around the castle. He greeted everyone he passed by with the same blank smile and hollow eyes.

_"Hello."_

_"Hey."_

_"Hi."_

_"Nice job."_

_"Good work."_

_"Good luck with that."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Take care."_

_"Farewell."_

The people of the castle looked at him with stares of sympathy. They _pitied_ him.

Yuuri wanted to laugh.

_"Pity?"_

_"Save it for yourselves."_

_"Did you actually think that I'm letting her go?"_

_"That easily?"_

_"Seriously?"_

_"You make me laugh."_

_"I might have lose her."_

_"But only for a while."_

_"Only physically."_

_"And you know what?"_

_**"I will get her back. Real soon."**  
_

_"It doesn't even matter if she doesn't want to go back."_

_"As long as I can be with her, what else matters?"_

_"What else matters?"_

_"I'll tell you what else matters!"_

**_Greta. _**

_Your family._

_Your country._

_Your kingdom._

_**My** family.  
_

_**My **country.  
_

_**My** kingdom._

He ran back to his room where he shut himself in. It had been three days since Wolfram died. He hadn't been eating properly if none. He would just wonder around the castle and when he got tired, went back to their room. Now, he was closing all the windows and drawing in the curtains to prevent the light from entering.

He looked around. No more Wolfram here in this world. No more person to call him a wimp. No more person for him to wake up and take a bath together. No more person to eat meals with by his right side. No more person to chat with until she fell asleep which happens almost immediately. No more person to share secrets with. No more person to care for him. No more person to love him.

But there was still the others. Conrad, Murata, Gunter, Gwendal, Lady Cheri, Anissina, Yozak, Al, Gisela, Ulrike, Sara, the castle maids, the soldiers, the people of Shin Makoku. And of course, his daughter.

"But... it's not the same without her," he whispered. He was leaning on the doors and had slid down to the floor. "But hey, if she doesn't come back, doesn't it still benefit me? Isn't that what I want? Just the two of us?"

He grabbed handfuls of his hair and was yanking on them. "It's just that I have people that I love! What kind of father am I if I were to leave my child? What kind of son am I if I were to leave my parents? What kind of brother am I if I were to leave my older brother? What kind of friend am I if I were to leave the people I love here? What kind of king am I?

"But isn't this unfair? She didn't think of that when she decided to get killed by that damn arrow. She never thought about herself. It was always me, me, me. And because of that, she ended up hurting the both of us. Well, still my fault. I never let her know how much I cared for her, did I?

"What? Do I love her? Do I?!" he shouted. Then he laughed, a lifeless laugh. "I do, don't I? Despite all the warnings I've given myself, I still fell for her. Despite all the reminders, I still fell for her.

"**I love her.**

"But does that matter anymore? What kind of pathetic person am I? Because of my own fears, I denied my feelings for her. And now that she's gone...

"But she isn't gone," there was a new tone to him now. His voice was eventually growing more hysterical. "I can still get her back."

**"I will get her back."**

* * *

It was awfully quiet. For the first time ever since Wolfram's death, Yuuri joined the others for dinner. He ate silently and was occasionally glancing at the empty seat beside him. Conrad taught of this as a good sign for their king to join them in a meal, even though he hardly conversed with them.

Gwendal cleared his throat. "Is it possible to hold a meeting after this?" he asked Yuuri.

Yuuri didn't look up from his plate but gave a hum in agreement. He eyed the plate of pancakes. Chocolate pancakes, to be precise.

He used a fork to get one and put it on a plate. He looked around the table.

"Syrup?" he asked.

The maids were startled.

"Please get me some chocolate syrup," Yuuri said in a calm voice.

"Your Majesty, forgive us but we did not prepare any," Lasagna apologized. She was trembling all over.

"Then it can't be helped. I'll wait," Yuuri said.

"He-heika?"

"Please prepare some. I will wait."

Doria and Sangria looked at each other before grabbing the frozen Lasagna. "Yes sir!" They left the room to do as ordered.

Yuuri ignored all the rest of the food and waited patiently for the syrup. When the maids brought it in, it was obviously still hot.

'She doesn't like eating anything hot,' he thought but still grabbed the serving spoon and poured it one his pancake. He put a lot, just how she wanted it. By now, the pancake was subdued in melted chocolate.

"Thank you," he said with a smile.

Everyone watched as he slice the pancake and took small bites. After about 3 spoons, he breathed a sigh. "I can't explain how she doesn't get a sore throat from eating this," he mumbled.

Everyone immediately felt like crying. Not just for Wolfram, but for their King. They could see him slowly breaking down, piece by piece. Even Gwendal didn't want to look at him.

The taste of the pancakes were synonymous to Yuuri's relationship with Wolfram; so sweet, yet so bitter. He swallowed hard before wiping the last trace of chocolate from the corner of his mouth. He gulped down a glass of water and rose from his chair.

* * *

"As everyone is well informed of, we have been investigating with the bodies of our assailant," Gwendal started. "And we have found a small bit of parchment in the body of Wolfram's killer."

Conrad's hand grew into fist. Killing that bastard just wasn't enough for him.

Yuuri on the other hand seemed calm and just nodded.

"Would you like to read the message?" Gwendal cautiously asked.

"Kindly read it aloud for everyone," Yuuri said. His facial emotion didn't change. He didn't even looked at them. His stare was fixed on her chair.

"_Greetings to the great Demon King. This serves as a reminder that we cannot wait any further. You know what to do."_

"How dare they threaten us!" Gunter exclaimed.

Yuuri just laughed it off. Everyone looked at him.

"I think what's more important is that we know that they won't declare war against us. It seems like there is something preventing the ruler from doing so, and he is just waiting for us to do the first move," Murata said.

"Cowardice, if you ask me," Gunter said.

"What you say is true, but what do we do now?" Gwendal asked. Everyone knew that it was directed at Yuuri. It was pretty obvious that he won't make a decision with the current situation. So when he gave an answer they were all surprised.

"Do as you want," he said with a cold voice.

You would expect that he would be shouted at. They would demand that he be more mature. But knew how it was for him.

"No, actually, I would like you to wait," he said.

"Wait for what, Heika?"

Yuuri got up and turned to leave. "Wait for my return," he said and walked out.

* * *

"Where is he going?" Gunter finally asked after a long period of silence. Everyone was stunned. Did he mean that they should wait for him to come back from wherever he was going now?

"Don't ask me," Gwendal said, massaging his temples.

Conrad was about to go after Yuuri but Murata stopped him. "Let him be for now Lord Weller."

"But it's not usual for him to just leave a meeting," Conrad said.

"But it's also not usual for him to lose someone dear to him," Murata answered.

Silence. That statement left a huge question to the other three men. Still, Gwendal was the one to ask.

"Does he love her?"

"Is it not obvious?" Murata asked. "Our king is a wimp. He's dense. Too dense. He doesn't know it himself, but we all see it. Well, all of us except _her_. But of course, we can't blame Wolfram. How could she possibly think that a person loves her when that person himself doesn't want to believe it?"

This particular topic was hard for everyone, but not as hard for Gwendal. He was always the one who saw Wolfram staring at Yuuri whenever she got the chance, whether she knew it or not. She always had a longing look on her face whenever he was gone and was always the first one to greet him when he came back. Gwendal knew all of this, and he felt the pain in Wolfram's eyes when she saw Yuuri get close with others. It wasn't that she was being selfish and mature. She just feared that he would find a replacement for her. What's worse is that she would let him go without a fight.

She loved him too much. Too much that it hurt her so much.

"I feel like something happened with his majesty before..." Conrad trailed after.

Gwendal raised an eyebrow at him.

"He doesn't like getting close to girl in particular. He always dodged all their moves on him. It's almost like... he's afraid of them."

"No, I don't think so. Rather, it seems like he's afraid of getting intimate with anyone," Murata said.

"Was he always like that back then?" Gunter asked the young sage.

"Yeah, as far as I can remember. He never dated anyone nor did he had anyone he liked. Up until now, that is. And we can all see that he was struggling to get free of her before."

This was true. But now, everything was different. Yuuri was different. And just as he was starting to accept everything, she leaves.

The world was really hard on him. Hard on both of them.

* * *

Sounds of water hitting the ground resounded through out the hall. The young king was making his way to the room where his fiancee was being kept. He was dripping wet from the ride from the castle. He left when everyone was sleeping. He didn't even say where he was going when one of the guards asked. He just left.

Now, he was kneeling in front of her body. He gazed at her peaceful face and brushed away her bangs so he could get a better look. Clutching the letter he made in his hand, he smiled. He had brought Morgif with him and was unsheathing it when he heard the noise. He pretty much expected them to come since he just left like that.

But he wasn't going to let anyone stop him. He brought the sword rushing down, piercing his heart.

When Conrad, Gwendal, Gunter and Murata came, their king was lying on the floor. On his left hand was a piece of paper and on his right he held the hand of the person he loved.

Written on the letter was five words.

"**I will get her back."**

* * *

**A/N: There! MEHEHEHEHEHE. I'm not ever sorry that I killed him :P**

**Lol, just kidding. But isn't it pretty obvious that I killed him for the better? NE, NE? XD**

**RukisLeech and soulxspirit125 : Thank you for the reviews!  
**

**And thank you for those who put this story in their alert and favorite list! THANK YOU! :")**

**So as I always say, REVIEWS HELP ME! YAY!**

**Leave a review and keep on ROLLING! SEE'YA!**


	17. Chapter 16 : A way back

**Warning: Minor language**

* * *

Wolfram was lying on the solid white floor. She was in a place where everything was completely white. The texture of the floor, she couldn't tell. She could no longer feel it. She didn't know what time it was or how long she had been staying here. She was alone, but it didn't make her sad. Well, not too much.

She had been lying here for as long as she could remember. She would try to press her face against the floor but still, she couldn't feel it. It was as if she was floating on thin air. She had spoken here once, just to know if she could still do so.

She liked it here. For her, this peaceful white place served as her heaven. The only thing missing was him.

Not a second had passed that her mind wasn't full of thoughts of him.

_'How is he?'_

_'Is he doing fine?'_

_'Is he eating well?'_

_'How is he handling the situation?'_

_'Is he thinking of me?'_

_'I hope he is.'_

But every time she thought of him, she was filled with feelings of regret.

"I should have told him. I should have told Yuuri that..." she trailed off.

"Tell me what?"

Wolfram froze. That voice. That voice she would recognize any where, any time, no matter what the situation was. Even if she was dead and lying on something unknown, she knew this voice. This voice was the voice of a wimpy angel.

She got up slowly, precisely. She turned and looked around. A black figure materialized. She strained her eyes to see clearer.

There he was, standing like some sort of run away model with a curious look on his gorgeous face.

Wolfram couldn't find her voice. Is she dreaming? This is impossible. How in the world is Yuuri here? Is he dead? No, that can't be. It can't possibly be. Could it be that...?

But almost instantly, all her questions disappeared when a smile broke across Yuuri's face. He opened his arms and without thinking, she ran into them.

* * *

"Tell Anissina-san to prepare another one of that" Murata said, indicating the box where Wolfram was being kept.

"Again with that?" Anger was clearly indicated in Gwendal's voice.

"Please, do as I say. Trust me on this one," Murata pleaded.

Gwendal eyed him down and he wasn't going to bulge if Conrad didn't speak up.

"We need to hurry up," he said. He was cradling Yuuri's body. "Call Gisela!"

With this, Gwendal finally moved. Gunter went along with him, leaving Murata and Conrad to deal with Yuuri's dead body.

Conrad looked calm but Ken Murata knew that under that calm facade, he was panicking inside.

"I'm sorry, Lord Weller, but I can't do anything about the wound," he apologized.

Conrad gave a shaky laugh. "That makes two of us."

* * *

"What do you mean, make another one?" Anissina asked Gwendal. He had suddenly barged in her room while she was sleeping and shook her frantically awake.

"I mean, MAKE ANOTHER ONE!"

"Why?"

"Can you or can you not?" He asked impatiently.

"I already have one! But why? Did the other one broke?"

"No... there's no time to explain."

"I think 3 minutes wouldn't cost you a life time," Anissina argued.

"The king... he's... he's dead."

She looked at him like a dumb person would do. "Why?" she whispered.

"Committed suicide... right beside her," Gwendal said.

He bowed his head. Anissina knew how much Gwendal loved his little sister. And even though he may not show it, he cared for their king.

Anissina touched his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "Give me a minute to get dressed. Get the machine in my office and wait for me. I'm coming with you."

Gwendal nodded and left. He was thankful for having her as his childhood friend, even if it meant being her guinea pig.

He ordered guards to help him get the machine. They prepared a covered wooden cart to protect it from the rain. Just as he was mounting his horse, Anissina came running.

He outstretched his hand and she grabbed it. He grabbed her upward and helped her get on. When she was safely seated on the horse, hugging his waist, he ordered for their departure.

* * *

Their clothes were clinging on their skin and it was piercing cold. Gwendal had offered that Anissina ride along the cart but she refused.

"Do you think Gunter and Gisela are already there?" She asked. She had to shout a little because of the noise the storm was making.

"Most probably!" Gwendal answered.

They were nearing the temple. The lady guards helped Anissina get down.

"Don't let anyone know about it," Gwendal told them as they were running towards the room where Conrad and the others were.

They entered and saw the state of things. Yuuri was wearing something similar to what Wolfram was; a plain white outfit. He was still holding her hand. The blood has seemed to stop.

"Well?" Gwendal asked Gisela.

"It's alright now. We just need the machine to prevent the body from decaying," she replied.

They positioned the box next to Wolfram's, placing Yuuri in and Anissina did her magic.

She was putting wires here and there. Trial and error, it seemed. After what seemed like hours, it was working. No one could even tell that they were both dead.

"This can't hold up any longer."

"How long?" The great sage asked.

"No longer than a week. Maybe less."

"I believe he can do something in that time."

Everyone looked at him questioningly but they knew better than to ask.

'Yuuri, hurry up.'

* * *

"Yuuri..."

"Hey," the double black replied. Wolfram hugged him tighter. She felt totally a bliss before she remembered the verdict that accompanied this happiness.

"How in the world did you get here?" she asked, pulling away.

"I... uh..." Yuuri was having a hard time deciding how to explain.

"Yuuri... did you...?" she trailed off. "No... no... it can't be. This is just some illusion right? Right..."

"No, Wolfram... this is real."

"What do you mean? No, that's just impossible."

"How is it impossible? What aspect of dying is impossible?" he blurted out.

Upon hearing this, Wolfram visibly shook. "It can't be..."

She was shaking so hard that Yuuri started panicking. "Wolfram... I..."

"You... you... you fool!"

Yuuri raised an eyebrow at her.

"Were you even _thinking_?" she asked.

"And you're the one to ask?" Yuuri shot back.

"Excuse me?"

"Was I THINKING? Why, were you? Did you even think of me when you decided to get pierced by that fucking arrow? WELL? DID YOU? Cause if you did, YOU WOULDN'T ALLOW YOURSELF TO DIE. YOU WOULD HAVE STAYED BY MY SIDE. Just as you _**promised**_."

"You would have died if I didn't do that! Imbecile!"

"WHO CARES?"

"Are you retarded or something? Are you forgetting the fact that you're a king?"

"And are you forgetting the fact that you promised to stay by my side?"

"Don't be childish."

"Sure," Yuuri agreed. A drip of sarcasm in his voice.

"Don't you dare, 'sure' me. You left... you left Greta..."

"Why, you didn't?

"I left her with you!" Wolfram screamed.

"You don't know how wounded she is because of your death."

"You poured salt on the wound,"

"No, what I'm doing is healing that wound."

"What?"

"How the hell am I going to explain this," he said to himself. Unable to think of a way, he came up with the last resort he had. "Don't just stand there and watch! Help me with this!"

Wolfram looked at him. "Who are you talking to?"

"Him," Yuuri said. Just like how he came, the first king materialized.

"My, my. Seeing that you could so easily kill yourself, I thought you didn't need my help," he said.

"Well I do now," Yuuri said.

"What can I do for you, My Chosen One?"

"Explain it to her."

"Ah, but wouldn't it be better if you did?"

"But I can't explain it well enough!"

"Wait, wait. What the hell are you talking about?" Wolfram asked.

"You do it," Yuuri told Shinou.

"Very well. Listen here, my descendant. You have two choices; you stay or you go back."

"Go back? Go back where?"

"To our world of course," Yuuri replied.

"Both of you are talking gibberish. The dead cannot be revived. No means of magic or sorcery can do that," Wolfram said.

"Oh, but that only works for the _normal_ humans and demons. You, my dear child, is _gifted." _Shinou explained.

"Again with this gifted thing? I already get the fact that we practically won't die."

"Oh, but that is only one of the few perks of being gifted."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow.

"You are well aware that the Gods love you?"

"Yes," Wolfram and Yuuri said in unison.

"Well, they love you more than what you imagine. Love you enough to kill you if ever that something bad is about to happen."

"So you're pointing out that I was only killed because they wanted to save me?" Wolfram asked.

"Yes."

"Great," Yuuri said sarcastically.

"To make things clearer, do you wish to see glimpses of the future that awaits you?"

Before they could reply, Shinou did an odd flick of his fingers. Images floated around.

Bad images.

Horrible images.

Men being killed. Innocent men.

Women being raped.

Children tortured and used for work.

Horrible things.

And all of this were happening in Shin Makoku. All of this were happening to their people.

Wolfram fell on her knees. Tears streamed down her face. "Why?" she choked out.

"Because it is written on the book of life," Shinou simply answered.

Yuuri felt like throwing up. This would happen anytime now. That tragedy was going to happen.

"Now, would you still come back?" Shinou asked.

Wolfram looked at him. "Come back?" she repeated.

"Yes. All of the gifted are given a chance to come back if they wanted to. But would they actually want to go back if this is what awaits them?"

Yuuri hugged Wolfram. She was having a hard time breathing.

Both of them knew that the choices that they have were simple: Live peacefully here or let their friends and family face the challenges themselves. The first choice was tempting.

"If we do come back, can that future be avoided?" Yuuri asked.

"A wise question. But we all know that everything written in the book of life cannot be undone. This future was decided from the very start. Now, it's just a matter of deciding if you're going to help fight or not."

Wolfram tugged on Yuuri's clothes. "Make it go away," she pleaded.

"I'll give you time to decide," Shinou said. He disappeared, along with the images.

After a while, Yuuri decided to talk with Wolfram. "Wolf... it's okay now..."

"How is it okay?" she asked.

"You know... we can stay here, Just the two of us... forever," he whispered in her ears.

Wolfram felt something strange in her. She knew that it was a selfish thing but at that moment, what Yuuri said made her heart leap. In the moment, it was all she ever wanted. It was all she would ever want. She was tempted to ask.

"Can we really? Can I really be granted that kind of happiness?"

Yuuri felt guilty. "Wolfram, you deserve all the happiness in the world."

"You're lying," she said. Tears started to run down again.

"Wolf... Wolf... I'm sorry," he said.

"Sorry for what?" she said in between sobs.

"For everything. For everything I've done to you. For hurting you. For not giving you what you deserve. For..."

Wolfram pulled away and held his face close to hers. "You shouldn't be sorry for anything Yuuri."

"But all I ever did was hurt you," he said.

"Yuuri, I chose to be hurt. And you know why?"

"Yes..."

Wolfram was shocked.

"You love me."

Wolfram stood up. She was blushing and her emerald eyes had gone wide. "How..."

"Seriously? Do you think I'm that stupid? You show it in your own ways, without you knowing it. And... you speak it out. When you dream."

Now, Wolfram's face was blazing red. This was absurd. They were stuck in such a complicated situation and this topic had to pop out. Shit.

"Yuuri, I..." she had to find a way out of this but she couldn't make herself deny it. Her inner self kept screaming for her to tell it to him.

Tell him.

Tell him how you feel.

Tell him how much you love him.

"I love you," she whispered. She was staring straight at his eyes. Now there was a river of tears on her face. "I love you, Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled. He got up and pulled her into a hug. "I know."

"This is so not me," Wolfram said. She tried to laugh but could only manage a cough.

'I love you too...' Yuuri thought. But now wasn't the right time. He had decided to tell her, but not now. All he could do was hug her to him, trying to make the tears stop.

"Wolfram... understand that I want to stay with you, okay? You don't know how much I want to stay here forever. But I'm asking you this... would you come back with me? Things would surely be difficult. But would you be with me at those times? I'm asking you to renew your promise... **would you stay with with me forever?"**

She stared deep down into those onyx eyes that she loved so much. Now she was determined to keep her promise.

"Forever and always," she replied.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah. I'm sorry for the swearing XD Just joking, I'm not. HAHAHAHA XD**

**Yay! She finally admitted it! *does happy dance***

**RukisLeech - Right! Hahahahaha XD**

**soulxspirit125 - Thanks for the review! Here you go! ^_^**

** - Thanks for leaving a review! Though I don't understand what you're trying to say XD**

**Pikeebo - I hope this chapter answered your questions. Thanks for the review! :D**

**moopad - Here! I hope you like this update! Thanks for the review! ^_^**

**So, what do you think? Did you find something wrong or confusing? Did you like it? Please tell me by leaving a review! Keep on rollin guys!**

**SEE'YA!**


	18. Chapter 17 : Sun

**Warning: Chapter contains minor language**

* * *

"So, I see that you've made up your mind," Shinou concluded.

Yuuri nodded. "So how do we get back?"

"You simply walk the path back."

'That easy?' Wolfram thought.

"A path that represents the life that is waiting for you," Shinou continued.

'Yup. Thought so. Heaven forbid us from doing something normal nowadays. Like, dying then being offered to get revived and stuff. If I actually think about it, there's absolutely nothing normal with me. Having this Gift of Youth thing, falling in love with the king, confessing when we're forced to choose between living and dying, and now we have to walk some sort of path.'

Wolfram was actually spacing out and Yuuri had to tug her hand that was in his to get her attention. "Hmm?"

"You ready to go?" he asked.

'Am I?' Wolfram asked herself. 'Am I ready to leave the shelter of this place to go to my own personal hell?'

She glanced at Yuuri. At the person whom she had once broken her promise from.

'Well, if a have this demon to accompany me in hell, I'd gladly go.'

She smiled, a vibrant smile. A smile that could bring life to the dead and shone brighter than any star, be it be Sirius, Rigel, or Arcturus or even the sun itself.

Wolfram was Yuuri's personal sun.

* * *

"How much longer?" Gwendal asked.

"I don't know," Murata answered.

"Then what **do **you know?" Gwendal was loosing his patience with the great sage. He knew that he should give respect to the teenager, but his short answers irritated him more.

"That they'll come back."

"Enough with this nonsense!"

"Gwendal, please. We're all going through the same thing," Anissina pleaded.

"If you're not going to give us a proper answer, at least let us bury them properly! You're getting everyone's hopes up for nothing!" Gwendal was furious.

"They will come back," Murata answered calmly.

"What? Is the Great Sage actually waiting for a-"

"Miracle," Murata finished for him. "Wouldn't we all want a miracle to happen at this point? Wouldn't we all wish for something extraordinary to happen at this point? When we're all useless? When even if we use all the magic we have, we still can't do a thing? A miracle. That's what we need."

"Geika... miracles don't happen. Never had, never will," Gunter said.

"It will happen now. Yuuri and Wolfram will make us all witness a miracle. I just know it."

"Why are you holding on blindly to this?" Gwendal asked.

"Because I trust them."

* * *

"Ugh. This is getting tiring," Wolfram said. They have been walking. There was no indications of the so called 'path'. They just knew it. They were currently walking it. And she was getting tired.

"Do you want to rest?" Yuuri asked her.

"No. I want to go back as soon as possible," she said.

Yuuri nodded. He was still clutching Wolfram's hand in his.

"By the way, what did they do with our body?" she asked.

"Preserved it in that machine Anissina made before. You remember that?"

"Oh, you mean _that..."_

"Painful memories?" Yuuri teased.

Wolfram rolled her eyes and laughed. She liked these conversations. It felt like they were back to normal.

But normal was pretty faraway from them now. Normal is when they get back to Shin Makoku. Normal is when they're with everyone again. Normal is when they can hear Greta's high pitched laugh, Gunter's airy dreams, Gwendal's low voice. Normal is when they see Conrad's smile, Murata's endless flirting with the temple maids and Shinou's jealous face. Normal is when Lady Cheri is plotting love schemes, Anissina using Gwendal as guinea pig and the castle maids gossiping.

Normal is when she's sitting at the dining room, eating her favorite pancakes while listening to Greta's stories about what she did all day. Normal is when she's lying on her side of the bed, listening to **Yuuri's** stories about what **he** did all day. Normal is when she gets woken up every morning by a black-haired wimp.

Normal is when Yuuri doesn't know about her feeling towards him. Normal is when she stares at him from a far.

Normal is far from here.

Little by little, the air was getting heavier. They were leaving the sanctuary of the place, approaching a whole new one. It was dark. It felt uneasy here. It was like some sort of black aura was pushing on them, back to where they came from.

The Gods were still trying their best to make them stay.

* * *

"What brings you here, Eric?"

"Milady, Shin Makoku is still grieving for their death. But it seems that they still haven't made any plans for a ceremony," the knight reported.

"Is that so? And have they made any signs of a war?"

"No. Also, their King seems to be staying in their temple. He refuses to go out."

"Ah... I would not blame him. But nevertheless, we might need to send them another message," the Queen mused.

"Shall we attack Spitzberg?"

"No, no. Kill one of Shin Makoku's soldiers and attach a reminder addressed from me," she instructed with a smile.

"Understood," Eric answered. He stole one final glance at the Queen and left.

In truth, he has affectionate feelings for the Queen. But he had vowed to himself that he would never fall in love with her. Because through-out the whole kingdom, everyone knew whom her heart belongs to.

His thoughts were interrupted by the storming figure of the Queen's brother.

"King-" Eric started.

"Where is she?"

"At her room, Sire."

He stormed off. This person is the king of the neighboring country. This person is the twin brother of their queen. This person is the person she loves the most. Not some kind of brotherly love, but the love of a woman for a man.

And this person has been and always will be in love with late Wolfram von Bielefeld.

* * *

An abrupt knock on the door startled the Queen. She called for the person to come in.

She was delighted to see her brother.

She ran into him and wrapped her arms around his thin waist. She didn't care that he didn't hug her back. Just the fact that he visited her was enough.

"Alexiel," she called. It was one of the rare occasions that they were alone and she would call him by his first name, instead of the traditional 'Brother' or 'Aniue'.

But instead of getting a pat on the head, her brother continued to just stand there. She moved back and looked at the identical eyes that bore into her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What have you done?" he asked.

She immediately knew what he meant. As much as she hated it, everyone knew how he felt toward that person. She feigned innocence.

"I don't know what you mean."

Alexiel grabbed her arms. "Do not play around with me," he said through gritted teeth.

"I am uttering the truth," she said with an expressionless face.

"If it comes to my knowledge that you have something to do with Lady von Bielefeld's death, I will never forgive you."

Just as he turned to leave, the Queen grabbed his arm. "Do you love her that much?" she asked.

Furious, he turned around angrily at her. He was going to reprimand her but stopped when he saw tears swimming in her eyes.

"Do you love her that much?" she repeated. "That much? Enough to hate your own sister? Do I mean so little to you?"

"Rilliene, you know you are dear to me. You know I love you. But not in the way that you want me to," he said. He wiped the tears away. "I am sorry for what I said."

"Why? Why can't it just be me?" she asked.

Alexiel sighed. They have gone through this a million times. "Because we are siblings."

"Lies. You know very well that even so, we could be together. You just don't _want_ me."

"I won't deny that. I don't want you in that way. We're twins, and that's it."

Fire burned in her eyes. She wanted to kill that person over and over again.

"I'll be taking my leave," he said. Before he closed the doors, he remembered something. "Never think that someone else has a bigger space than you in my heart. You are my only beloved little sister," he said.

When he was safely gone, she wiped the fake tears away.

"You still fall for that, don't you?" she whispered. "Not to worry. If I can not make you mine, no one will."

* * *

Wolfram's head was starting to spin. She would start getting glimpses of blurry images. When she got a better look at them, her stomach crunched.

"Yuuri, could you let go of my hand for a moment?" she asked.

"No~pe," he said playfully. In truth, he was experiencing the same. He was trying to hide this from her.

Wolfram had started to feel even worse as they went deeper. She wanted to go back. Her insides were churning. Her mind felt like exploding.

'No. I have to endure. For Yuuri...'

But when the high-pitched scream struck both of them, all fell.

Wolfram was pinned to the ground, tears streaming down her face. She was trying her hardest to restrain the scream that was building its way up her throat. She was grabbing Yuuri's hand like her life depended on it.

Yuuri tried to shake the images that kept intruding his head. He had to stay strong. For her.

"Wolfram... Wolf..."

"It was Greta... I'm sure... It was Greta..." she said. Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Wolf... it's going to be alright. Everything's going to be fine," he helped her up to a sitting position and held her face.

She focused her eyes on his.

Those onyx eyes.

Those gorgeous, onyx eyes.

And as he wrapped her into a hug, everything was fine.

As long as they were together, everything would be fine.

* * *

**A/N: Yay. Finally got that finished!**

**So, I didn't meet my own personal quota of words which is 2000 or above T_T**

**Anyways, I hoped you liked this update XD**

**moopad - Your senses are very keen... XDD**

**soulxspirit125 - Thanks! Glad you did!**

**ennimaya - Thank you very much for pointing that out! XDDD**

**RukisLeech - Yay! Glad you liked it!**

**So leave a review guys! Keep rolling and SEE'YA! :D**


	19. Chapter 18 : Return

**Warning: Chapter contains slight gore**

* * *

An ear-splitting scream broke the late night silence. Conrad and the others were just about to leave -again- for the temple. It had been 5 days and they weren't getting anything.

Gwendal sighed. "What is it now?"

They ran to the source of the scream. It was from the kitchen. There, sitting on the floor, was Sangria. She had her head held high, looking at the object suspended in air.

Nothing would have been wrong with the scene, except for the fact that the 'object' was actually a person with his intestines hanging from his stomach. He was roughly tied to the ceiling, making a pool of blood underneath him.

Anissina went to the maid and held her shoulders. She tried to calm her down.

"Bring her to the infirmary," Gwendal ordered.

Gunter helped her. It was a task just to get her to stand up. She was shaking so much.

When she was safely gone, Gwendal pulled a stool and cut the rope that was suspending the unknown man. He grabbed him by the arm before he fell to the ground. He lay him there and gazed at him.

"I know this soldier..." Conrad said.

Gwendal nodded. It couldn't be mistaken. The blue uniform, the Elite Guards crest, the pin that indicated that this person truly was Wolfram's second-in-command, Mikhail von Gernis.

On closer look, it wasn't just his stomach that was severed. His eyes were missing, his mouth was cut into a smile from ear to ear. On his chest, the word 'foul' was carved on his skin. The most severe of all the pain inflicted on him, they saw when they checked below. His man-hood was missing, replaced by a piece of parchment. Gwendal gingerly took it. Blood was used to write on it. Probably Mikhail's blood.

_"Greetings! I truly hope that it would not come to bother you that I have took a little souvenir from this handsome lad. I also wish to remind you of the thing we wish for. Have a very nice day. From; The Queen."_

"Are they mocking us?" Conrad said.

"They obviously are. Unless the 'miracle' our Great Sage is talking about comes true, we can't do anything about it."

* * *

"What happened here?" Gisela was working on a report that she had to submit tomorrow. She was also getting ready for their departure tonight.

"She may need to get some rest," Anissina said. She gave the green-haired healer a look, meaning that she would explain later.

"Very well," she said. "Come here, Sangria."

She lead her to one of the beds. She shook furiously and her face was pale. Her body was cold and she was sweating like a pig.

"Guards!" Gisela called out.

One came in and briefly checked around before focusing his attention to Gisela. It was Docascos. "Y-yes, Seargent?"

"Call Lasagna and Doria. Their friend needs them," she indicated to Sangria.

The soldier's eyes grew wide for a second before making a run for it.

The two women waited for the patient's friend. They came, still wearing their night gowns and catching their breaths.

"Gisela-san, Anissina-san, what happened?" Doria asked.

Gisela looked at Anissina who shook her head. "Comfort her for now, okay? We'll be leaving," she answered.

"Huh? Oh, y-yes!"

They took both of Sangria's hand. They asked her questions, all the while comforting her.

Gisela grabbed her cloak and put it hastily on. "I think they're getting impatient."

* * *

"What exactly happened?" Gisela asked when they were in the carriage to the temple.

"A man was killed and hung in the kitchen. She saw," Anissina explained.

"What? Killed?"

"Brutally."

"Do you know who the man was?" Gisela's voice had a slight tremor to it. Someone was killed right under their noses.

"No. I didn't want to look. That image... you wouldn't want to have it especially if you're going to where we are."

Gisela understood her. The castle was at the state of mourning. No one aside her and the others knew about Yuuri's death.

"Do you..." she hesitated.

"I agree with the Sage," Anissina answered. She instantly knew what the other was trying to point out.

Gisela nodded. They could do nothing but to hope.

Blindly hope.

* * *

"It was Wolfram's second-in-command."

"What?" Anissina and Gisela said in unison.

"What did they do it for?" Gisela asked.

"It seems like they're getting impatient," Conrad said.

"Well, they're not the only ones," Gwendal said pointedly at the two bodies.

"There isn't anything we can do now, is there?" Anissina asked.

"Nothing but to wait."

"Those machines... they won't hold out any longer..."

"Then Yuuri and Wolfram will have to come back now."

They whipped their heads. It was Murata Ken.

"As if. We've been waiting for days without any sign of them getting revived."

"They will come back," Murata repeated.

"If you say so," Gwendal said. He was tired of all of this. He decided that he would just wait.

Wait for the machines to die down.

Wait for the painful truth that they truly were dead.

Wait for reality.

"Do not worry. We won't be waiting long," Murata said. It was as if he had read the mind of everyone in the room.

* * *

Come to think of it, no one in the room had ever expected to see Wolfram and Yuuri die. They never thought of it.

Never thought of a time where they wouldn't be sharing a meal with them.

Never thought of a time where they wouldn't be hearing Wolfram's jealous rants.

Never thought of a time where they wouldn't hear Yuuri pleading for his life while being chased by the blonde.

Never thought of a time where they wouldn't hear them laughing.

Never thought of a time where they would be gone.

Gone forever.

One question circled their minds.

'Did I leave a good memory for them?'

No.

All the two had ever gone through the past days were hardships. They were pressured over and over again. Pressured by the attacks, pressured by decisions, pressured by their very own family.

This is why everyone _wanted_ them back. Everyone regretted that things they have said, things they have done.

Truth be told, it wasn't just because of the Great Sage's words that they were hear, waiting.

It was because of their desire for them to come back.

Because if they were being honest, they would say that deep in their hearts, they wished for that miracle to happen.

They wanted to believe that miracle to happen.

They wanted to witness that miracle.

Just once, they had never wanted anything more than this.

And just once, all of them shared the same thoughts.

They wanted them back.

* * *

"Yuuri..."

"We're almost there..."

"Yuuri..."

He looked at her. She was tired and was struggling for breath.

"Wolfram... we can rest for a while..."

She shook her head. "We have to hurry..."

"We have all the time in the world," he said.

"No, Yuuri... we have to hurry back..."

"Why?"

"We have to hurry back..." she repeated. "We have to hurry back..."

She repeated the same words over and over again. Yuuri was feeling nauseous. He wanted to pass out.

Unconsciously, they were walking again. None of them took the lead. They just walked hand in hand. All the while, Wolfram still kept on repeating her words.

Then they saw it.

It was right there.

Without anyone telling them, they knew it.

That white glow, they knew it was it.

They were getting closer to home. With a smile on their faces, they made a run for it.

It was easier now. As if they were walking the easier parts of their lives.

It was no longer difficult to breathe. The nausea had passed. They felt like flying.

As they approached it, they looked at each other.

They had made it.

They had made it together.

And together, they stepped into the light.

* * *

The machine had started to make beeping noises.

"It won't last for an hour longer," Anissina said.

This was it. They had to accept the truth. They weren't coming back.

Gisela had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Gunter, who would have been expected to be crying his heart out, was comforting her daughter. He pulled her into a hug and let her sob into his clothes.

Conrad and Gwendal both looked away. They didn't want to see it. They didn't want to see them dead. They didn't want to give up yet. But there was nothing they could hold on to. Nothing left.

Only Murata stared at the two peaceful figures that were holding each other's hand. No tear will be shed from him tonight. He breathed out a sigh.

"Yuuri, didn't you take long enough?" he suddenly said.

Everyone looked. Everyone felt like fainting.

The king was there.

Sitting.

Alive.

_Alive._

He put a hand to his forehead, as if to hide his embarrassment. "I did, didn't I? I'm sorry for making you wait long."

"S'okay, s'long as you came back."

Yuuri chuckled. He looked around at the shocked faces of everyone. "This feels so cliche," he said.

"Hei...ka?"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry guys. I know this sounds stupid and all. Heck, this could have come from some sort of shoujo manga," he said.

Still, no one laughed with him. They shifted their eyes to the other box. He followed their eyes.

Wolfram was there. But she wasn't moving.

* * *

"No..." Yuuri whispered. He climbed out of the machine and tightened his grip on her hand. "No..."

"We came back..." he told Murata. "We came back together..."

He pulled her into a sitting position, supporting her back. "Wolfram..."

And just as they wanted to rejoice, they wanted to cry.

"Shibuya, maybe she isn't-"

"No! She came back with me!" he roared.

A sob was forming in his throat. He was crying.

"It can't be... Wolf..."

If anyone out of their circle was watching, he would have found the scene pathetic. So pathetic that he would have laughed, laughed uncontrollably until he started to cry, cry hysterically.

Gwendal found his voice. "Wolfram..."

Everyone in the room was calling her now. Calling for her to come back. One miracle had happen, they couldn't stop themselves from hoping for another.

"Wolf..." Yuuri buried his face into her shoulder, trying to contain the sobs. "Wolf..."

Had he lost her again? Was it really supposed to end like this? Had it been a losing battle from the very start?

It wasn't. Wolfram had promised to come back with him.

And come back she will.

Right as they were losing hope once again, Yuuri felt a twitch in his hand. The hand that was holding her's.

A miracle. They had made a miracle happen.

Green depths once again revealed themselves.

* * *

******A/N: **First of all, I would like to say that I will not drop this story. It doesn't matter if I get loads of negative comments. As long as there are people who like reading this work of fiction, I will never give up on it.

**soulxspirit125 - **Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed this :) Thank you very much for the message. I was really touched :D

**Yuthero - **Here you go! Thanks for the review!

**Laughs at Idiots - **Hey there! :) It's pretty obvious that you're new to the world of Fanfiction. This is a place where we writers can do whatever we want with a character. We can change the gender, names, etc. Have you ever seen Fem-Yuuri stories? Seems like you haven't ^_^ I can see that all you ranted about was how Wolfram here isn't a guy. I pardon your use of foul words, by the way.

The part where you say I'm worthless for the 'taboo' thing, I find this very funny. I don't even have to explain my worthless self to you :D

I do like Yaoi. I love Yaoi. You are free to judge MY WORK, not ME. Please refrain from judging people whom you do not know personally, it makes you look stupid. You wouldn't want to be LAUGHING AT YOURSELF, right?

It comes to my mind that you are a very smart person for calling this story stupid, though. Good for you.

Anyways, thank you for the review. People like you inspire me to prove you wrong. Again, thanks for the review and for spending your precious time here. Have a nice day and may God bless you :)

**Lunar - **Awwee. Thank you very much. You don't know how much that means to me :)

**~LoveIsn'tEnough~**

**Yaaay! Ahaha XD I'm sorry for that *points up*. I was going to privately message that person but he/she didn't use an account, so yeah.**

**Moving on, did you or did you not like this update? Please let me know your thoughts by simply leaving a review! Keep on rolling guys! SEE'YA!**


	20. Chapter 19 : Overwhelming

Wolfram scanned the room as Yuuri helped her up on her feet. She paid extra attention to the floor, making sure that it was really there. She stared up at the high arched ceilings before settling her eyes to the room's occupants.

She never knew that she would miss them this much.

"Brothers..." she whispered. She walked closer to them and did what everyone thought was impossible.

She hugged both of her brothers, to Conrad and Gwendal's surprise. It took every ounce of their control to not cry.

Meanwhile, Yuuri had engulfed his best friend in a hug. "Man, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Don't get too clingy on me Yuuri, I don't want others to think of me wrongly," Murata joked. In truth, he was very relieved that Yuuri had managed to do the task.

"Yeah right," was all Yuuri could say before he was choking for breath, thanks to Gunter's bone-breaking hug. "Oh, Your Majesty! You came back! You came back!"

Soon, he had included Wolfram in their hug, and then Gisela, Anissina, and before they knew it, Wolfram and Yuuri were passed from hug to hug.

Yuuri thought he was going to get bruised from all the hugs, but Gisela saved them.

"Heika," she said and handed both Yuuri and Wolfram's clothes to them. "You should get changed, we should all head back to the castle now so you can get some rest. All your wounds are stitched up and there is nothing to worry about your body, but after all you've been through, you deserve a few days break."

"Yeah, give both of them a break from work, Lord von Voltaire," Murata agreed.

"Oh, that really isn't necessary. Besides... we can't afford to waste time," Wolfram said. She exchanged a look with Yuuri.

"We can't exactly relax yet."

* * *

The rain was pouring hard. Everyone was forced to ride a rather big carriage, with the exception of Murata who chose to stay at the temple.

Wolfram was informed that the reason behind their revival was to be kept a secret from those who did not share the Gift. She looked out the window and was wondering why no one had asked yes.

"What are we gonna tell them?" Yuuri asked.

"About what?"

"Well, everyone in the castle knew about Wolfram's death... how are we going to deal with that?"

"It wouldn't be much of a problem. To start off, we didn't even announce her death. We could pass it out that they were just mere speculations and that we were curing her back at the temple," Gwendal said.

"The enemy will be pretty surprised..." Gunter spoke after a minute of silence.

"They will. But we can be pretty assured that they'd be demanding more for a war now, seeing that they badly wanted you dead," Gwendal told Wolfram.

"There's another mystery. Why did they target her?" Anissina asked out lout.

"Probably to wound the King indirectly. They are choosing dirty moves to hurt Yuuri," Conrad pointed out.

"Tch." Wolfram felt annoyed that she had been used for the enemy's purposes.

"We'll send out the war declaration anytime you order."

Yuuri shifted his eyes to Wolfram who was still looking out the window. "Wolf?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think?"

"Give it at least a month. We should make a flawless battle plan before sending out the message," she suggested.

"I agree. The only problem is..." Gwendal hesitated. Should he tell them?

"Yes?"

Saved by the bell, they stopped, indicating that they have arrived at the castle. They got out and Yuuri helped Wolfram down.

"Now Yuuri, I think I can safely get off a coach," she said.

They were both wearing cloaks to conceal themselves. Everyone had agreed that it would cause a ruckus if they were seen now.

* * *

"Yuuri."

"Hmm?"

"Bath."

"Okay."

"Yuuri."

"Yes?"

"Hold my hand."

Yuuri looked at her and smiled. He entwined their fingers. "We better get there quick before someone sees us."

"Why does this seem like we're playing hide-and-seek from them?"

"Because we are!" Yuuri said playfully.

He grabbed both their buckets of necessities and peeked outside the door. The guards who were posted outside asked if there was a problem.

"Is there anyone around?" Yuuri asked them.

"None, sir."

"Good. Come on, Wolfram."

A blushing Wolfram was pulled out and she rolled her eyes at his silliness.

They made it safely to their destination without being seen by anyone. They didn't let go of each other's hand all the while. As some point, when Wolfram was sitting on a stool, already dressed in her lingerie while she waited for Yuuri to finish, she fell asleep. It was a good thing that they decided to bring their sleeping clothes with them or Yuuri would have to dress Wolfram when they got to their room. Just the thought of it made him burn red.

Yuuri carried her bridal style, no longer worried about being seen. It might as well be around two in the morning and they wouldn't expect anyone to still be awake, except for the patrolling guards.

He lay her on bed and lied down beside her. By the look on her face, she was having a very nice dream.

* * *

Yuuri awoke with the scent of vanilla and honey overwhelming him. Slowly, he opened his eyes. His eyes grew wide. His nose was touching Wolfram's and she had him in a loose hug.

He had a hard time stopping his self from leaning in closer to her.

He stared at her face, re-memorizing every detail. Her nose, her lips, her eyebrows, the long lashes. Suddenly, he was very frustrated with her eyelids which were hiding her eyes. The eyes he loved so much.

He realized that it was about time for his morning jog with Conrad. For some reason though, his body wasn't getting up. He couldn't pull away. He decided to just sleep in for today, and snuggled closer to her. He hugged her to his body and was very pleased when her body automatically reacted and tightened her arms around him.

'Yep, definitely staying,' he thought and drifted off to another comfortable sleep.

**~LoveIsn'tEnough~**

After an hour or so, he felt her stir in his arms. And in a minute, she was sitting up.

"What?" Yuuri asked, alarmed.

"Huh?" she asked.

Yuuri blinked a few more times, the light from the window hurting his eyes. When he got a better view, he saw Wolfram's flushed face.

He restrained himself from laughing and sat up. "You alright?"

"Yes," she replied. "B-besides, why are you still in your pajamas? Didn't you wake up early for your morning jog?"

"Nah, I didn't have the energy when I woke up and just slept again."

Wolfram nodded. "Well... we better get ready for breakfast."

"Uh-huh," he said. He observed her face and flunked down on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Five more minutes," he insisted.

"Wolfram got out of bed and started to prepare their clothes. She had already piled them neatly on the foot side of the bed, gotten their bucket, and he was still lying there.

"Yuuri, get up."

No response.

"Yuuri," she warned.

"Don't wanna," he said.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a sitting position. "If you don't pull yourself together, I _will_ drag you out."

"Okay, okay."

He got up but still managed to sit on the edge of the bed. Wolfram was about to complain but he had pulled her into his arms, wrapping them around her waist.

"Yuuri?"

"Just for a while longer... before we tend to everyone else... just a few more minutes..."

Wolfram understood him. She tried to hug back but he got on his feet. But instead of stopping, he just pulled her in once more.

"Yuuri..." she whispered. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

His embrace got tighter, as if he didn't intend on letting her go anymore. "Don't ever, ever leave me again."

Wolfram nodded. "I promise."

* * *

"So Lady Cheri left for Bielefeld?" Yuuri asked Conrad.

"Yes. But I'm pretty sure that she'll be back anytime soon."

"How is she?" Wolfram asked, anxiety coloring her voice.

"She's... I've seen her in a better state." Conrad didn't want to lie.

"And Greta?"

"See for yourself," he replied with a soft smile.

Wolfram had to steady her breathing before nodding. Conrad left first.

"You alright?" Yuuri asked.

"Just nervous," she answered.

Yuuri pulled her in for a hug. "Don't be."

Wolfram breathed out a sigh. "Okay."

Yuuri pulled back and grabbed her hand. "Ready?"

She nodded.

Once outside of their room, they encountered several castle maids, some of Wolfram's men, soldiers, who reacted as if they saw a ghost.

Irritated, Wolfram exploded. "I am not a god damn ghost!"

Everyone froze in horror. Yes, that could only come from the real Wolfram von Bielefeld.

Yuuri just chuckled and lead them to to the dining room for lunch. They stopped in front of the doors and listened.

"Why is there so much food?" It was Greta.

"We're having a mini feast," Anissina answered.

"For what?"

Yuuri entered. "Greta."

"Yuuri!"

"Greta, I have a surprise for you," he told her.

She got down her seat just as Yuuri revealed Wolfram. Greta froze.

"Mama's back," Yuuri said.

Wolfram looked at her, as Greta did the same. They stared at each other for a while before Greta ran to her. Wolfram almost fell on the floor.

"T-they said... that you... were gone," Greta sobbed into Wolfram's shoulder. "They said... Wolfram died!"

"I'm sorry Greta, I'm sorry."

For who knows how long, Greta refused to let go of Wolfram. She even sat on her lap and refused to eat. She just sat there, crying and telling Wolfram what happened while she was gone.

Later, she quieted down. She had fallen asleep. "I'll carry her to her room."

"I'll do it," Yuuri said and scooped her slowly into his arms. Wolfram pulled out her handkerchief and wiped it gently on her face.

"Stay here, Wolf. You haven't eaten yet. I'll be back after I tuck her in," Yuuri said. Wolfram agreed and sat back down.

Yuuri returned and continued eating. He looked around at their table, everyone had a smile on their faces. He couldn't help but smile as well.

"Would it be okay if we hold a meeting after this?" Gwendal asked.

"Okay. Um, if we're not back yet, could someone make sure that Greta eats something when she wakes up?" Wolfram asked on of the maids.

They were staring at her and didn't hear the question. "Hey!"

They snapped out of it. "Y-yes!?"

Wolfram shook her head. This will be a tough week.

* * *

"You mean... all of this is for me? I mean, the dead me?" Wolfram asked.

Piled on the floor was an over-flowing stack of different things such as gifts, hundreds of letters, flowers, everything.

"It seems that it wasn't only our kingdom that was devastated by your death," Gwendal explained.

"I thought they hated me."

"Some do, for turning them down. But some are still head-over-heels for you. It's been a pretty hard task to make letters announcing that you weren't dead and give something in return to all these nobles."

"What did you say in the letter?" Yuuri inquired.

"That she indeed was in the verge of death, but His Majesty had managed to find a cure for the poison. Of course, the traditional speech of thanks," Gunter answered.

"And you should be ready for a lot more letters for your good health," Gwendal added.

Wolfram cringed from the idea.

"Also, even the town's people sent something. Fruits, vegetables, cloth, and a variety of the things they sell."

"I don't know if this is a good thing or not," Wolfram admitted.

"It just shows that you're loved," Yuuri said. He was trying his hardest to contain a laugh.

"Don't you dare," she warned.

* * *

The sound of a glass breaking indicated that this was not something the Queen had anticipated.

"What do you mean, she's alive?"

"It seems that the Demon King had found a cure for the poison," Eric continued.

"No... that's not the case... Lucas will never do a half-assessed job," she argued. "It seems that the King has something up his sleeve."

"What do we do now, milady?"

"Nothing. I am sure that they'll be declaring anytime now. We will just have to wait."

Eric nodded. He left the room.

"Yuuri Shibuya... Wolfram von Bielefeld... you win this time."

* * *

**A/N: Heyy! Hahahaha! Thanks for reading that.**

**pikeebo - **I'm glad you liked that. Thank you for your awesome review :D

**RukisLeech -** Aww, thank you :"

**soulxspirit125 -** Oh stop it, you! : Hahahah! Thanks! :D

**moopad - **Yes, yes indeed. Thanks for the review :)

**I'm terribly heart broken (no, not about someone) so I'm not sure if I did well on this chapter. You tell me by leaving a review.**

**Reviews = motivation.**

**See'ya!**


	21. Chapter 20 : Secret

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What is it?"

"What?

"What do you mean 'what'?"

"I dunno- don't know, Wolf."

"You were seriously staring."

"I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"I might have spaced out," Yuuri defended himself.

Wolfram shook her head. "Pay attention, okay?"

Yuuri looked back at the map that was flattened on the table before them. He really hated discussing things about this up-coming war. Wolfram made it even more uncomfortable by making it look like some sort of game strategy.

He vaguely listened to her when she picked up from where she left off.

"We'll divide into two..." she started.

_'There will be two players,'_ Yuuri thought.

"The first group will patrol around the castle," she continued.

_'Player one will be the ganker.'_

"The second group will be waiting inside the castle, in case that they manage to bypass through our defense and invade us."

_'Player two will be the carry.'_

"The most essential part is that Gisela's team is kept in safe place. This will be where we bring all the injured. This, besides from where the King is, will be the most guarded place. We can't afford to lose our healers."

_'Protect the support team at all costs.'_

"Yuuri, are you even listening?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you sure?

"Yeah. It's pretty simple; we're going to play League of Legends," he answered.

"What?" By now, Wolfram's voice was slightly raised.

"Nothing," Yuuri mumbled. He didn't want to start a fight with her.

"Listen here. I don't know what you're thinking about. But could you take this seriously? We aren't playing some sort of game here."

"Then don't make it sound like a game."

Yup. That did it. Gwendal had to interfere before Wolfram killed Yuuri.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry," Yuuri apologized to Wolfram.

"Tsk tsk," he heard his best friend in the background.

"How could you say that I'm making this look like a game?" Wolfram was really offended by what he said. "Are you saying that I'm not professional enough to be a strategist?"

"No, Wolf. It's not like that. I'm really sorry."

He reached out and and grabbed her fingers. He was relieved that she didn't pull back.

"Trust me on this, okay?" Wolfram pleaded.

"I do trust you. Believe me, I do."

"Okay," Murata interrupted. "Enough with the lover's quarrel."

Wolfram sighed and sat back down. "Well, I guess that's it. When do you plan to deliver the message?"

"A week or two from now," Gwendal answered.

"Are we going to send one of her soldiers?" Yuuri asked.

"No, of course not. I think it's our time to torture them," Wolfram said.

"Huh? How?" Yuuri didn't exactly like the sound of this.

"You remember that bastard we caught? He's beaten up nice and tight. He'll be the perfect messenger," Wolfram answered.

There it was again. That strange feeling. Yuuri always got it whenever they talked about war and stuff. It seemed like... Wolfram didn't care about killing. It seemed like she wasn't affected by the thought of dead people.

But then again, she was deeply moved by the images Shinou showed them. Does this mean that she cares about her people?

* * *

"Wow..."

This was the first time that Yuuri ever saw the soldiers in blue, brown, and green train together. Even their respective captains was there to watch.

"We have to keep them in shape," Conrad told Yuuri. "Also, if we let them train with each other, they'd have a stronger connection when the war comes."

"Stronger connection?"

"Yes. They will all be fighting the same war, for the same reason, with the same goal."

Yuuri nodded. It was ironic that they got together for something like this...

"Where the hell is Mikhail?"

Yuuri felt his heart go in a weird thump. He was told about Wolfram's second-in-hand's gruesome death.

He expected her men to panic about it, but they seemed composed. "He had an urgent matter to attend to, captain."

"Urgent matter? Are you sure he's not just picking up women?"

Yuuri looked at Conrad. Why were they covering up his death?

"We can't let her know, Heika. Not yet. She'd go berserk and personally kill the people behind all of this."

So that Mikhail person is that important to her? Yuuri shook his head. He can't possibly get jealous just by that. It might be because he is her right hand and all...

Conrad saw through this and chuckled. "Wolfram had known that person since childhood. Mikhail had always treated her as his very own little sister, always playing with her. She was made captain of the Elite Squad when she turned 14, and Mikhail was immediately appointed as second-in-command. They shared a deep friendship. A friendship that wasn't ruined by Mikhail's confession."

"Confession?" Yuuri repeated.

"Yes. It seemed like Mikhail harbored romantic feelings for her, and confessed that. Of course, hoping to get a chance."

"Wow. That's... awkward."

"Not for Wolfram. She was pretty used to things like that. She rejected him. She did it in a kind way, if I might say so myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Wolfram had always been... a rebel. She never liked interacting with people. She was just twelve when Mother started to accept suitors for her. But all of them were firmly rejected. She didn't even try to be a little considerate. She outwardly expressed her distaste of them.

"One time, she had rejected a noble who was madly in love with her. The man had attempted suicide, and we had to convince Wolfram to make it up to him. Of course, Wolfram hated the idea but she agreed to visit him. She had said hurtful words to him and said that she would never like a man with such an unreasonable way of thinking. Now, that man is one of the most successful traders, and is still in love with her."

Yuuri actually cracked a laugh. "It seems like she's some sort of inspiration."

"Yes, yes she is. Eventually, we had to force her to reject them in a way that won't hurt their feelings. We were surprised that she agreed, after much bribing."

Yuuri was now laughing freely. He never knew that Wolfram had such a hard time back then.

"So, how did she reject Mikhail?"

"She said that she did not feel the same and that she wanted to keep their friendship. I believe that he was the only person whom she considered as a friend."

Yuuri actually felt sad for this Mikhail person. It was really hard to stay with someone who had rejected you.

"How about you, Heika? I'm pretty sure that you were quite the ladies' man back at Earth," Conrad said.

Yuuri put his hand at the back of his head. "Oh, they weren't as severe as her's. Just a couple of confessions, letters. Never dated anyone," he admitted.

"What are you two talking about?" Wolfram asked as he marched to them with her eyes narrowed.

Yuuri chuckled at her expression and stuck his tongue out. They started bickering like kids.

* * *

"I will have to train sooner or later," Wolfram said.

"For what?" Yuuri asked.

"What do you mean, for what? For the war, obviously!"

"But you're not going to fight..."

"What are you talking about, wimp?"

"You can't engage in the battles, Wolfram."

Wolfram realized that Yuuri really was serious. She stared at him and her blood started to boil.

"What do you actually make of me, Shibuya Yuuri?"

Her voice was sinister. It felt like the whole place was frozen.

"I know you're one of the best swordsmen there is, but-"

"Best? One of the best? Do you even know what you're talking about? Do you even know my true abilities?"

In one second, Yuuri was pinned to the ground, with Wolfram straddling him between her legs. She had her sword's blade a few centimeters from his throat. She stared down at him for seconds before getting off.

"Go down to the dungeons and get me the best sword user there is down there," she ordered to one of her men.

Yuuri was still frozen on the ground, unable to move. It wasn't because of her actions nor her words. It was because of her expression. She was back to being the stoic, emotionless soldier that she was.

Before he knew it, he was pulled up by his fiancée. She steadies him on his feet.

"Watch," was her silent command.

It wasn't as if he could do anything else. A man dressed in what seemed like rags was now forced to spar with Wolfram.

"Are you sure this is the best you can find there?"

"Yes, captain."

"Very well," she grabbed a sword from some random subordinate and threw it to the man.

"You were?" she asked.

"A knight."

She smiled. A smile that sent goosebumps to the observers' skins. A smile with pure intent on killing.

She drew her sword. "Attack."

He didn't need telling twice. He shot head on for the kill.

Wolfram wasn't even attacking. She was merely deflecting his strikes. It seemed like she got bored and in one effortless blow, sent his borrowed sword flying.

Now she had her sword pointed at him. Yuuri was waiting for her to say something along the lines of "You are useless, sent him back down there," but that wasn't happening.

"Your existence no longer excites me. Be gone."

And she pierced him with her sword. Instead of a look of pain or shock, the man was smiling.

"Thank you," he whispered, loud enough for Yuuri to hear.

She pulled back her sword which was now covered with blood. "I did not do it for you favor, human."

It was a gruesome scene. The man who was once a knight was now swimming in his own blood, with Wolfram standing over him. Yuuri looked at her face. It was emotionless. She looked straight into his eyes.

"Do you see now, Yuuri? I have killed more than that. More than what you think. I do not mind doing this a hundred more times for you safety. I will do anything for your sake, even if you end up hating me."

She turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Yuuri behind.

"Heika, do you know why she was made captain of the Elite Squad? Do you know how she gained respect from men who are far older and experienced than her?" Gwendal asked. "Because the monarchy wanted to keep her in their grasp. Do you know why?"

By now, Gwendal's voice was just a background sound as Yuuri watched Wolfram's retreating figure. But still, he heard the next words rather clearly.

"That girl has full potential to become the deadliest assassin of this era."

* * *

**A/N: Heyyy! Hahahaha :D I haven't quite gotten over my heart ache. It was actually because one of my favorite mangas was ending :\ It actually ended last Wednesday, and the ending was quite disappointing. *sigh***

**Anyways, this chapter is kind of a cliff hanger XD But did you like it? We learn a few more things about Wolfram here XD**

**RukisLeech - **Thanks! I'm glad you think so :)

**soulxspirit125 - ** Thank you! Here you go :D

**moopad - **Hahaha XD I get what you're saying XDD Thanks!

**Leave a review and let me know what you think! Keep on rolling guys!**

**See'ya!**


	22. Chapter 21 : Wolfram von Bielefeld

Yuuri slowly made his way back to their room with Gwendal's words still ringing in his ears...

_"The monarchy wanted to keep her in their grasp."_

_"Respect from men far older and experienced than her."_

_"Assassin."_

_"**Deadliest** assassin of this era."_

He found it difficult to believe even if the evidence was right in front of him. He had seen her fight, he had seen the emotionless expression on her face while killing countless of times. But still, he wanted to hear the whole story from her. He wanted to hear the words coming from her very own mouth.

He stood in front of the door, breathing in and out. He was informed that she was in here. Without knocking, he pushed the doors open.

She was easily spotted. She was lying on the luxury sofa, reading a book. She didn't even put it down or turned her head to acknowledge his arrival.

Yuuri walked over to her and sat on the floor next to her. Now, she was forced to look at him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hmm."

"I... um... I'm sorry about what happened..."

Wolfram put her book down on her lap and propped herself up using her elbow. "It wasn't your fault."

"You know, Wolf... honestly, you're going to have to do a lot more terrible things than that for me to hate you," he said with a serious tone.

She rolled her eyes and lay back down again and used her arm to cover her eyes. "There you go again."

"With what?" he asked.

"Thinking like that."

"Thinking like what?" Yuuri was beginning to get frustrated and hiding her eyes wasn't really helping.

"Thinking that I'm the pure girl. Thinking that I'm some sort of saint or something."

This statement made it even more confusing for Yuuri.

"Well, I'm not," she continued. "I'm far from the kind, perfect lady that you think I am. I'm not a _saint_, Yuuri. Do remember that I love you. And because of that, I will never do something on purpose to make you hate me. I want to do everything in my power so that you'll return my feelings. That's just how I am. I'm nowhere near the innocent person you take me for."

It was silent for a couple of minutes. Wolfram grew anxious by each second that passed.

"Tell me, then," Yuuri finally said.

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me things about you. Stop hiding from me."

She raised her arms and put her hand on her forehead. "I will. I won't run away from my past anymore."

She rose up and stared into his eyes. "I will tell you everything. Even if you end up hating me."

Yuuri just nodded. Inwardly, he wanted to laugh.

'Fool,' he thought. 'How could I hate the person I love the most?'

* * *

"Will they be alright?"

Shinou looked at his sage. "If you mean my descendant and my successor, they will be fine."

"How so?"

"I just know."

Murata snorted. "Really now. How much do you know about relationships, asides from the fact that they are only temporary?"

"My, my. Do I see a jealous outburst?"

"Who's jealous?"

Shinou wrapped his arms around Murata's waist and leaned in closer so that he could whisper in his ears. "My dear sage, are we still going to argue about _that_?"

"I didn't say anything. You're the one jumping to conclusions."

Shinou chuckled and tightened his grip on him. "You know that you are the only person that has a place in my heart, do you not?"

"Hah! Yeah, right. Then what did _they_ have? A place in your testicles? Are you telling me that after all those affairs you had, I'm still the one? You must be kidding me."

At this, Shinou didn't have a respond.

"What, are you going to tell me that I did the same? Maybe I did, but it was in some other life I had to live, with the memory of you. You never did understand how difficult it was for me to find a person to love all those times when I kept remembering **you**. The worst part is that half of those memories were of you _cheating_ on me.

"Why? Because I'm not a woman? Oh, okay. I see the point of that. You were the king, you had to impregnate a woman to continue the line. But certainly, you did not have to have a fling with half the town?"

Shinou released his waist and turned him around to face him. He wasn't crying, nor did he have a disappointed look on his face. He was simply looking at him.

"Don't keep on clinging to someone whom you'll eventually dump when you get tired of him."

Murata turned around and started to walk away. He stopped halfway as if he remembered something. "You're probably thinking that I'm cheating on you now, aren't you? Well, just remember that I am no longer committed to you, as you are no longer committed to me," he said then finally stalked out.

The first king stood there, unable to chase after him. He knew that he no longer had the right to. Murata Ken was now living a different life.

A life that didn't require Shinou in it.

* * *

"Do you remember that time when we had to go down to the dungeons?"

"Yes."

"And I was obviously freaking out?"

"Yes."

"That's because I hate that place," Wolfram admitted.

Yuuri couldn't get a good look on her face when she said this because she was looking away from him.

"That's the place where I first witnessed someone get killed. By my very own brother, Conrad. Of course, he killed him because he was going to kill me. But then again... I doubt that he would have been killed before he had the opportunity to finish me off. I was basically cornered. I didn't know how to swing a sword or even produce a small fire. I was defenseless. I never felt so useless in my life. Then, without me knowing it, I learned a skill that I will never, ever use again."

She turned and looked at him straight in eyes. "This face, particularly these eyes, they saved me back then. It was almost as if he was stunned by them. He stared at me up until the very last moment, until his breath escaped his lips one last time. This beauty... it saved me. But still, I hate it."

Yuuri saw hatred flicker in her eyes as she spoke. He wanted to comfort her but at the same time, wanted to hear more.

Wolfram touched her face. "But then again, I had to make use of what I had. I used this awfully pretty faced to lure in men, then kill them. Because of that incident, I had become a killing machine.

"I didn't kill innocent people. By the time the war ended, this whole place was swarming with traitors. I wanted to kill them all. I wanted to hung their heads for everyone to see. But I had to wait. I had to train my skills. I was around 11 when I finally got the hang of it. So my killing spree started."

Yuuri felt a shiver run up his spine. This was what Wolfram had been hiding.

"I always had rules to follow. First, make sure that the target is guilty of charges. Second, lure the target into a place that will not have a single witness. Third, make the death slow and painful. And lastly, do not leave traces.

"I wasn't the one to deal with the last rules. It was Conrad and his men. They would always follow me during my 'operations'. He had confronted me about it, so did Gwendal. They wanted me to stop. But of course, I won't. Not until all those pathetic people were swimming in their own blood.

"I let them both know that I didn't care what they do, so long as they do not disturb me. No one was allowed to interfere. Mother knew about it. So did Father and Uncle. They knew that their beloved Wolfram had turned into a vengeful killer. But did they know why? No.

"It wasn't simply because I wanted to prove that I was strong. Nor because I had gone crazy. I might sound like I did, but I'm pretty sure that my sanity was still intact, still is. I just wanted revenge. That war... it took away my family. My mother and father will never be the same again.

"If you ask me if I was guilty of what I did, I would say no. If you asked me if I'm ashamed, still no. But I guess my family was, since they did everything to hide what I did. It only continued for a year. It only took me a year to kill them all. Was I satisfied? No."

The room had suddenly become chilly. Yuuri's eyes were wide as he listened to Wolfram's past unfold before him. Still, no sign of hatred crept into him.

"Of course, you know that Mother started to accept suitors for me when I turned 12. Those were the most agonizing years of my life. I hated them. All of them. Men, women, old, young. Nobles, kings, princesses, princes. Demons and humans. I don't even want to think of the methods they used to pursue me.

"That's where people got the idea that I was a fearsome, spoiled, bratty princess. I really didn't care. I said the things that came to my mind, did the things I wanted to. I wasn't a spawn to be used. I will not marry somebody just because it benefits the kingdom. I repeat, I am not a spawn to be used.

"I guess they wanted me because I was unique. By that time, I was the only one who had this gift. They say I was the perfect package. Beautiful, strong, independent, high social status, etc etc. Ignorant fools," she spatted out. She had a look of pure disgust on her face.

"When I turned 14, Mother had decided to do something with me. They wanted to restrain me. Seeing that I would have killed anyone that they set up for an arranged marriage, they settled with making me captain of the Elite Squad. Wise thinking of them.

"I have to admit, I had it hard at first. How would you expect a 14 year old kid to lead a group of professional men, working as the second most important squad of a kingdom? People had thought it was impossible. It might be, but I wanted to prove them wrong. I hated it when my pride gets scratched, even if it's a small one. I value my pride more than anything. Well, that was until you came."

"Yuuri... I hated you. I hated how you _changed_ me. I hated you for making me feel guilty for the things I did or for the words I said. I hated how you effortlessly walked through the defensive wall I created for myself. You invaded my personal space.

"I thought, 'how dare this person alter my life style?'. Who were you to begin with? So what if you're handsome and all? So what if you have one of the purest souls I've ever met? So what if you were the kind of person I wanted to be before I became consumed of my hatred? So what? Does that give you enough permission to make me fall in love with you?"

By then, Yuuri was blushing. This was far by the most meaningful confession he had ever received in his life.

"Maybe because you were different from all of them. You didn't want me. You weren't chasing after me. Maybe because it was a new thing for me. Believe me, if you ask me the reason I fell for you, I wouldn't have the answer. I don't know why, of all the people I could fall in love with, why did I have to fall for _you__?"_

Wolfram was sitting comfortably while Yuuri had a hard time covering his face. Truth be told, he was extremely happy. Wolfram had finally opened up to him and even gave such a confession. He felt so happy that he stood up and pulled her for a hug.

"Yuuri?"

"Thank you. Thank you for telling me that," he said.

Wolfram felt her face reddening. She hugged back and awkwardly patted his back. "Jeez... it's not such a big thing..."

"It is... it is. I promise you, someday I'd be able to tell you things about me. I'll tell you everything you want to know."

Wolfram understood that he wasn't ready yet. She was willing to give him time. She nodded and enjoyed the moment.

* * *

**A/N: Yaaaay! So yeah. I'll be posting this a bit earlier than usual because I'll be gone tomorrow for a school trip =w=**

**Anyways, did you like that? **

**Wahahaha! So we finally witness a boy to boy moment! Shinou's such a jerk, isn't he? Poor Murata... *grin***

**So, what do you think about Wolfram's past? She's pretty badassed, if I might say so myself XD That's why I'm giving this chapter to her! :D**

**RukisLeech - **I know right?! She's so cool o_o But still, protective Yuuri will always be protective :3

**soulxspirit125 - **Oh stop it, you :"" LOL XD Aww, that's so sweet :" Thank you very much!

**Yosh! Please leave a review! I really, really, really need them!**

**Reviews = motivation. Criticism = better writing. **

**Just tell me what you think. You don't need to hold back :D**

**SEE'YA!**


	23. Chapter 22 : Night and Day

Wolfram was just starting to change into her nighties when someone knocked on their door.

"Leave!" she shouted. "I'm going to get some sleep!"

Yuuri chuckled. Wolfram had already removed her royal blue jacket and was giving the door a death stare. "I'll get it."

He opened the door and Wolfram picked up on the conversation.

"Eh?" she heard Yuuri say. "A meeting? Now?"

She didn't hear the respond, but it made Yuuri laugh.

"I see. I'll convince her. But I don't think my wife will like this. Tell them we _might_ come."

Yuuri closed the door with a grin on his face. The sight before him was too good to miss.

Wolfram was standing there, pants and boots on, white under shirt untucked with the top button open, having the most beautiful red face on the planet.

"W-who's your w-wife?" she stammered.

Yuuri laughed and shook his head. "Meeting with the others," he informed her.

"Why the heck would they call for a meeting at this time of the day? Or rather, the night?" she said. She re-fastened the button and wore her jacket on her shoulders, not bothering to wear the sleeves on properly, and crossed her arms. She tried to cover her red face by walking through Yuuri and leaving the room first.

"Same old Wolf. Same old, same old," he said, amused.

* * *

"What do you people want? May I remind you that I still need to get some sleep?"

"A letter has arrived," Gwendal said, ignoring his little sister.

"For whom?" Yuuri asked.

"For you, of course. But I think the closest person related to this is your fiancee."

Yuuri might have laughed, having remember calling Wolfram his wife, but he immediately understood what Gwendal meant.

Wolfram narrowed her eyes. "And how is this related to me?"

Gwendal looked over to Yuuri. The king nodded. "Please read it out loud."

He passed the letter to Gunter for him to read out loud. The lilac-haired man opened the scroll of parchment and cleared his throat.

"Greetings, King Demon Kingdom. We will be having a private mourning ceremony for my son, Mikhail von Gernis, on the third day from now, and do request for your presence. If ever that this request finds a place in your respective schedules, we have prepared rooms for the guests to stay in. We humbly await your arrival," Gunter read aloud.

All the while, Yuuri had been staring at Wolfram to check her reaction. Her face had changed from annoyed, to a complete poker face.

Slowly, she started to take in the news. "When?" she managed to croak out.

"A few hours before you returned, we found him dead in the castle's kitchen," Conrad answered.

Wolfram nodded slowly. She looked down. "Murdered," she corrected him.

"I will not deny that."

She nodded again. "Basically... it looks like he was killed... for me to come back."

Yuuri felt a strange pang in his chest.

'Don't say that...' he thought. 'He might be important to you, but don't say that. I have the right to say that _I_ am the _only_ person who _died_ for you to _live_.'

No one spoke. Yuuri didn't know what to do. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but she had suddenly rose from her chair. Still looking down, she addressed him.

"Permission to leave the castle, if you may."

"When?" Yuuri asked.

"Now."

Yuuri sighed. He knew that this would happen. He too, rose from his chair. "Granted. I am coming along."

Wolfram nodded. She didn't have the strength to disagree. In truth, she wanted him there with her. "I will pack our things. You take care of our departure," she said. Without looking at any of them, she left the room.

Yuuri felt a prickling pain in his heart which he tried to ignore.

* * *

Yuuri and Wolfram were to be accompanied by Conrad, all three of them riding their respective horses. They didn't bring much, so it didn't take too long to get the horses ready.

"Take care of the castle while we're gone," he told the others before they rode off.

It was Yuuri's first time visiting Gernis. He just knew that it was a due east of Bielefeld. He just followed Wolfram's horse while Conrad's stayed behind for their protection.

Of course, Yuuri knew that there were Gwendal's men patrolled here, and some might even be following them. It was too risky to assume that no one would attack them. This was one of the few reasons that they agreed to leave as quickly as possible, so as to avoid attention that would alert any possible spies.

Yuuri looked around. Would they get ambushed? He estimated that they would still be travelling for another 3 to 4 hours, not counting the few minutes break they -mostly for the sake of the horses- had whenever they passed a creak or a stream.

Luckily, they encountered no such ambush. They reached Gernis safely, with the exception of being worn out. The letter they had sent to inform Lord von Gernis that they were to come today had arrived before them. And now, they had 5 soldiers escorting them to the castle. This made Yuuri suspicious of how much information that letter conceived.

They were lead to a rather large manor, with the mansion house sitting in the middle. It was grand, elegant. Though it was no match to the Ten Noble's family castles, it was something to look at.

It's exterior was built with beige colored bricks, high arched windows, and a fairly large double doors. In front of this was a stupendous fountain.

If the outside was amazing, the interior wasn't backing down. It was dashing. The colors were evenly matched, not too dull and not too vibrant. The double staircase that connected at the top was partially out shone by the dazzling chandelier that looked like a thousand diamonds. In the middle of the stairs was a grand piano that if played, would be heard all the way to the dining room behind the stairs.

Fabulous. That was all Yuuri could think of. But still, something was missing. This all too beautiful place somehow felt as if it had lost something.

It was the spark that ignited the flames to reveal the final masterpiece. This place felt as if it had died without the others knowing, causing them to continue on the fight that had already lost. This place felt as if it was experiencing the coldest winter of the century, and the merriest Christmas of the decade. This place felt like it was inviting happiness to intrude, and loneliness to stay.

Yuuri knew exactly why he felt like this. He looked over to Wolfram, who was staring fixedly at the piano. If he, who only saw Mikhail occasionally, felt the weight of the atmosphere, how was Wolfram able to stand up while it crushed her shoulders?

They heard the tapping of foot on the floor and turned to look at the source.

Lord Allard von Gernis didn't resemble his son much. He was a muscular man with short grey hair with matching eyes. Mikhail had inherited those eyes. Their own eyes shifted to the next person, walking gracefully towards them with a sad smile. She looked stunning, and seemed as if she were the female version of Wolfram's childhood friend, with light brown hair and just the difference of ocean-blue eyes. This could only be Lady Elaine.

The next person was unmistakably Mikhail's younger brother, Maurice. He bore a look of complete longing on his beautiful face. He had the same eye color as his mother and the same hair color as his father, only his was messier. He looked at Wolfram and his lips slightly turned upwards. Now, he looked as if he just found his sister.

"Heika," Lord Allard greeted and reach his hand out. Yuuri took it and returned the small smile.

"Our deepest condolences. We truly share your loss."

"Thank you. We appreciate that," his wife answered. "Would you like to see him or do you prefer to rest first?"

"Please let us see him," Yuuri said.

Lady Elaine nodded and led them outside, to a small temple that stood independently. They followed her inside and took in the scent of freesias.

"They were his favorite," Wolfram and Lady von Gernis said in unison. They smiled at each other.

* * *

It was the second day of their stay. Yuuri remembered the look Wolfram had as she looked at Mikhail's dead body.

Find, torture, kill. Find, torture, kill. Find, torture, kill.

Revenge.

Ice cold **revenge.**

It was quite funny how she looked so ferocious back then, and how she looked so pathetic now. Guilt was written all over her face.

Yuuri rolled over on his side and watched as Wolfram quietly read a book. Occasionally, her eyes would seem blank, as if she was no longer reading and had her mind wandering off to somewhere.

Yuuri felt tired. He was constantly watching Wolfram's moves, night and day. He would watch her sleep, causing him to be sleep deprived. The inclining bath for their room was smaller than the one they had back home, but it still allowed them to take baths together. They sat beside each other during meals. But still, Yuuri felt far from her when she was with Maurice.

Maurice had the appearance of a 14 year old, but was actually 70. Still, he looked up to her as if she were his older sister. He wouldn't deny that he was a good person. Just overly clingy to Wolfram. He felt so out of place whenever they were together that he would just pretend to observe their surroundings so he wouldn't seem awkward to them.

He couldn't leave her alone. He was watching out if Wolfram would suddenly have one of those emotional jabs people get when someone dies. He wanted to be there for her if she breaks down and cries. He wanted his shoulder to be ready at any moment she needed it.

But no tears slipped out from those emerald stones. This was quite a surprise for Yuuri, seeing how much Wolfram's second-in-command meant to her. Was she holding back? Was it because he was around? Was it because she did she not want him to see her shed tears for another guy? Or was it simply because she didn't want to appear weak?

He groaned, causing Wolfram to look up at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing," he answered grumpily.

"There clearly is something," she disagreed.

Yuuri pinched the bridge of his nose. "Could you just stop it?"

Wolfram put her book down and rose. "What do you mean?"

Yuuri also rose from the bed he was lying on and faced her. "Stop being guilty over his death."

"How can I not be? He-"

"Did not die for your sake," Yuuri finished her sentence. "You did not do anything to cause all of this. If there is someone to be blamed, that would be me. They killed him to send a message of their impatience, not because they wanted to hurt you. And _please_, do not say that he died in order for you to live. If there's a person who can rightfully say that, it would be **me**. **I am** the only person who **died** so **you** could **live**."

Wolfram looked at him. He was right. Had she been unfair to Yuuri? But there was something off with Yuuri. Something she never saw from him before. Something called...

"Yuuri... could you be... jealous?" she whispered.

Yuuri stared straight at her.

Wolfram shook her head. "No, that was silly of me. It was just your expression that had me thinking wrongly. I apologize."

"What if I was?" Yuuri ended up blurting out without thinking.

At this, Wolfram blazed red. She looked away and looked at a fixed space.

Yuuri actually wanted to laugh. It was on very rare occasions that he could see this side of her. He stood up and walked towards her.

"Wolfram..."

She looked at him then quickly gazed down. She scratched her forehead.

Yuuri was having a hard time containing the smile that was slowly creeping into his face. He pulled her chin back so he could stare into his eyes.

"I am sorry for acting like this. To think that I would get jealous over such a small thing. I'm sorry," he said.

Wolfram was shocked. Was this really Yuuri she was talking to? Why had he suddenly sound so mature?

"But remember this, Wolfram von Bielefeld. We might not be married yet, but that doesn't mean that you aren't mine."

He said it. He finally said it. He had finally gained the courage to _claim_ her as _his_.

"And just to clear it up, when I say mine, I mean completely mine. Not just a fraction or part, okay?"

Wolfram was dumbfounded. Her eyes had grown wide and her mind was filled with questions, her heart was beating like crazy and her mouth was locked into a line.

"I understand that he's a friend of yours. I really do. I'm just saying that you're not allowed to think much of other men."

Authority. That was what it was. Well, that was what it seemed to Yuuri. But to Wolfram, it was a whole different story.

"I'm a man, Wolf. I get selfish sometimes, too," he said. He ruffled her hair and turned to leave.

'I'm sorry,' he thought to himself. 'I won't be able to stop myself anymore.'

The moment Yuuri left the room, Wolfram had collapsed on the floor. She had to touch her face and was shocked at how hot it was. It felt like she was running a fever.

* * *

**A/N: Heyy :D **

**So how was that? Well, I personally like Yuuri's jealous mode. How about you? XD**

** RukisLeech - **Me too T_T XD

** soulxspirit125 - **Yes, will do ^_^ Thanks for the review :D

**So yeah, as I usually say, leave a review and let me know what you think :D Your opinions matter the most! :D**

**Keep on rolling and SEE'YA next week ;)**


	24. Chapter 23 : Proposal

"Is his majesty wary of me?" Maurice asked Wolfram as they strolled down the garden. It was the couple's last day here.

They both looked behind, at where Yuuri was discussing the matter of their leave with Lord von Gernis. He glanced towards Wolfram and their eyes briefly met, before Yuuri looked away again.

"Are you having a quarrel?"

"No. Of course not. And he's not wary of you," Wolfram answered. "Why would he be?"

"He might think that I'm hogging you all for myself," Maurice said with a chuckle.

Wolfram remembered the incident last time and quickly shook her head. "No. It's not like that. Yuuri's not like that."

At this, Maurice couldn't help but chuckle again. "You sound so in love, you know?"

"Oh please, don't start with me," Wolfram answered and chuckled herself.

"I am being serious here. It's like whenever you speak of him, your eyes go all sparkly and-"

"Ugh. Stop it, seriously."

He laughed at her. "But really, I am happy for you. I'm glad you've finally found someone to love. I was honestly thinking you'd become a nun or something."

"Somehow, talking about love with you doesn't seem so right," Wolfram teased.

"Hey! It's not like I'm a player or something," Maurice protested.

"Right."

"Really, I'm a good kid," he insisted.

"Of course you are, Maurice. Of course you are. It's just that no one sees that certain side of you," Wolfram said.

"I dump them for their own good, you know? I go by me own saying of "one after another is better than one during the other."

"It both sounds wrong to me."

Maurice would have replied with a comeback, but someone tapped on his shoulder. It was a woman, probably around his age. She had sandy brown hair and matching eyes. Her lips was curved in an unpleasant way when she saw Wolfram. She looked at her and quickly turned her attention to Maurice.

"I didn't know you had a visitor," she said in an annoying high voice.

"Audrey," he said. "You didn't inform me you were coming."

"Can I not visit you whenever I like?"

"No, I appreciate it." He turned to Wolfram. "Lady von Bielefeld, this is Lady Audrey von Austin, my fiancee."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't know you got engaged."

"Well, surprise?" he offered.

Wolfram wanted to laugh but when she looked back at his fiancee, she was glaring at her. Wolfram felt offended at how this woman looked at her. She raised an eyebrow at her and Maurice started feeling the atmosphere get pretty heavy. He was about to break them off when Yuuri appeared.

He touched her shoulder lightly. "Ready to go?"

She still glared at the other woman, who was now gawking at her fiance. "Y-your majesty."

Yuuri politely smiled and nodded briefly, then returned his attention to Wolfram. "Hey, Wolf?"

He touched her face and made her look at him. "You alright?"

Wolfram blushed and nodded. She looked away from them. "We'll be taking our leave. Thank you for having us," she heard Yuuri say.

"It was our pleasure, Your Majesty."

"Please, do visit the castle whenever you have time."

"I won't take you lightly on that, Heika," Maurice warned.

Yuuri laughed. "Come on, Wolf."

Wolfram turned back to them. "Be sure to invite us to your wedding."

"On yours, too."

They exchanged smiles, excluding Maurice's fiancee who was still gawking at Yuuri.

* * *

They stared at each other. Wolfram felt exasperated that she was forced into riding a carriage again and Yuuri seemed amused at her annoyance.

"Would you stop grinning?" she snapped.

"Why? Do you find it distracting?" Yuuri teased.

"Yes, yes I do," Wolfram admitted. She crossed her arms across her chest and scowled at him.

Yuuri couldn't help but smile at her. She frowned even more.

"What did the girl back then do?"

"What?"

"Maurice's fiancee. Lady von Austin, was it? What did she do? You looked like you were about to rip her head off," Yuuri explained.

"Oh. That bitch doesn't have manners," Wolfram answered.

"Wow. A cat fight?" Yuuri asked.

"Oh gosh, no. I don't want to get associated with the likes of her. Seems like she doesn't want me hanging around with her fiance but she shamelessly stares and drools over mine."

"Oh, stop it you," Yuuri said in a joking manner.

"You just didn't notice because you weren't paying attention to her," Wolfram said.

"Of course I wasn't. Why would I pay attention to her, when I was desperately trying to get the attention of the most beautiful living creature?" he asked.

Wolfram rolled her eyes. "When did you learn how to sweet talk?"

"Ah, it's an inborn skill," Yuuri said.

Wolfram snorted. "Yeah right."

They both laughed, completely forgetting about what happened last time.

* * *

"Welcome back, Your Majesty, Your Excellency."

Yuuri nodded at them and they headed to their room. "Where did Conrad go?"

"He said he was going straight to Gwendal. We might have another meeting later," Wolfram said in a tired voice.

"What do you think we'll be talking about later?"

"War, I guess," she replied sarcastically.

"I guess so, too."

She shook her head and plopped down on the bed. "Wake me up when it's time for dinner," she told Yuuri.

"You're not even changing clothes?"

"I'll change into my uniform before heading out," she replied. Soon, she was asleep.

Yuuri changed into his black uniform and sat down on their bed. He caressed her head softly and let out a sigh. "I hope you took what I said seriously, Wolfram."

He left the room and walked around the castle. He had his mind set. He would propose to her this week. The manner of his proposal, he didn't know just yet.

'I should probably buy her a ring already. But I don't know what her taste on rings are. Does she like a ring with a big diamond or small scattered ones?' he thought.

'Flowers. Of course I need flowers. But her favorite is those Yuuri's Naiveties. Should I tell the maids to gather bunches of them and decorate our room with it?

'Wait, **where **exactly am I going to propose? Should I take her out of town? No, she'll probably turn down the offer or leaving. It has to be here.

'Am I going to tell the others? Or should I keep it as a surprise for everyone? But then, I won't have an accomplice for this. Working alone is pretty hard.

'Murata! I should tell him. He knows women as if he were one of them... but if I tell him...'

Yuuri kept on thinking about this and sooner or later, it was time for dinner. He returned to their room and woke Wolfram up.

"Dinner's ready," he said.

She rubbed her eyes. "Let me get dressed," she said.

Yuuri waited patiently. When she finished, they left the room together.

* * *

Dinner was unexpectedly lively that night. They were kept entertained by Greta's tales. Yuuri had his mind off the matter that was terrorizing his head. He laughed along with them.

"Meeting," Gwendal said as everyone was preparing to leave. They all left the room together, Yuuri and Wolfram bidding Greta good night first and kissing her both on the forehead.

"We just shared an indirect kiss," Yuuri told Wolfram as they walked to Gwendal's office.

Wolfram blushed, Murata laughed hysterically while Conrad laughed along and Gwendal just cleared his throat.

"Seriously, Yuuri, what the hell are you talking about?" Wolfram asked.

"It really was an indirect kiss," Yuuri said.

"Gah, stop it. You wimp," Wolfram mumbled. "Have you been drunk the whole day or something?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you act like you are."

"You're so cold, Wolf." Yuuri pouted.

Gwendal massages his temple as they walked in the room. He waited until everyone was seated around the table, with Yuuri still pouting, before he started.

"This should be the last meeting we'll have about the announce of the up coming war," he said.

"Somehow, I want to provoke them more," Wolfram said.

"I don't think that would be a wise move. It would not harm us much, but it also won't benefit us. It will be better if we send the declaration as soon as possible," Gwendal said.

"Give it a week. For the sake of our soldiers," Conrad said. It was probably the first time he spoke up in a meeting.

"I agree," Murata said.

"Following that, we expect them to launch the war more or less two weeks from now," Gwendal said.

"Two weeks from now?" Wolfram repeated. She glanced over to Yuuri. He just looked back, confused at what she was implying.

"Why, is there something important that's going to happen?" Gwendal asked.

"No, it's just... two weeks from now will be Yuuri's birthday," she said.

"Huh? It is?" Yuuri said. He thought about it for a while. "Wow. It really is, huh?"

"I can't believe you forget your own birthday."

"Then we'll have to postpone."

"Postpone? Why? Don't tell me you're planning on a celebration or something? That's for kids, guys. Really. Go on with your plans," Yuuri told them.

"Are you sure? It would be your 18th," Murata reminded him.

"Wow, I'm getting old... but really, it's fine with me," Yuuri confirmed.

"Will you be okay, celebrating your birthday during a war?" Conrad asked.

"Heika, I think we should at least move it. At least celebrate that day. You aren't going to be 18 again," Gunter voiced out.

"I think so, too," Gwendal agreed with them.

"Oh come on, guys. You're the ones who want to get over with this and yet you're going to postpone just because of my birthday?" Yuuri sounded amused.

"Hurry up and decide already," Wolfram suddenly said.

"We'll just continue this tomorrow," Gwendal said.

* * *

"Really, Yuuri? You forget your own birthday?"

They were both in the bath. Wolfram was finishing up with getting her lingerie on after taking a quick bath.

"Yeah. I was pretty surprised," Yuuri answered.

They left and went back to their room. Wolfram sat on their bed and after combing her hair. Yuuri lied his head on her lap and played with a strand of her hair.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Wolfram brought the subject up.

"Your birthday's coming up," she repeated.

"Mm-hmm," Yuuri hummed. He continued to play with her hair.

"What would you like?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"A gift."

Yuuri pouted. "Shouldn't that be something presented as a surprise?"

"Are you a kid?"

"But it adds to the sweetness if it's a surprise," he said.

"I think something that you really want would still be sweeter even if it weren't a surprise. Besides, weren't you the one protesting a while ago that things like these are childish?"

"Will you really get me what I want?"

"Of course, Yuuri. Just name it."

"Even if it's expensive?"

"Yes."

"Even if it's rare?"

"Yes."

"Even if it costs your whole pay check for the month?"

"Wow, that's expensive. But, yes."

"Really?"

"I'll get you anything."

"Anything?" he repeated.

Before that, he really didn't know what he wanted. But at the mention of anything...

"Yes, anything."

Yuuri got up and look her in the eyes. "Is that a promise? That for my birthday, you'll give me absolutely anything I want?"

"Yes, Yuuri. Just tell me," she said.

He inched closer. "Are you really sure?"

"Yes," she said. "What is it the you want for your birthday?"

Yuuri didn't stop the answer that came out. "Marry me."

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Surprised, aren't you? So who would have foreseen Yuuri asking Wolfram to marry him? Bwuahahahahaha!**

**So, what's your guesses? Will she accept? Why or why not? Tell me! Let me know what you think will happen by leaving a review!**

** RukisLeech - **Hahaha! I'm glad you did!

** Belldandy55555 - **I'm happy you loved that :D Thanks for the review!

** soulxspirit125 -** Here you go! Thank you for the review!

** moopad - **I know! Speechless Wolf is something new to all of us XD

**So yeah! Leave your reviews! I'm seriously waiting for them! See you guys next week!**


	25. Chapter 24 : Rejection

**Warning: Contains coarse language **

* * *

"I'm waiting, Yuuri."

Wolfram's expression didn't change. Not the slightest. Yuuri had at least expected her to look embarrassed, or to stutter a few words before answering. Maybe call him a wimp, or anything she could say when she was flustered.

This was not what Yuuri had anticipated.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The punchline. I'm waiting for the punchline," she answered.

"What punchline? What do you mean, punchline?" he asked, confused. It took him a few moments before it dawned on him. "You think... this is some sort of joke?"

"Why, it isn't? Oh come on, Yuuri. You can't be serious," she said. She chuckled at him. Yuuri felt like breaking apart.

"You... I... I propose to you... and you take it as a joke?" his voice was colored with disbelief. "I ask you to marry me, and you say that this is all just a joke?"

"Yuuri, are you being serious?" This time, Yuuri got half of the reaction he wanted. She was shocked.

"Yes! Yes, I am! I am being serious here! I am not joking!" Yuuri exclaimed.

Wolfram studied his face, looking for any trace of joking. She wanted to make sure he was being serious. Suddenly, she stood up.

"No," she said.

"What?"

"I said, no."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm not marrying you!"

Yuuri literally felt his heart break. This was even worse than having his proposal taken as a joke. He had been **rejected**. He had thought about how he would propose, what he would give, where he would do it and all, but he never thought about how she would respond. Had he immediately thought that she would say 'yes'? Had he been over confident, thinking that he wouldn't get a 'no' as an answer?

_'How foolish,' _he heard a small voice in his head. _'Arrogant, aren't we?'_

"Why?" he was able to ask.

"What do you mean, why? Yuuri, you know very well that I will **never** marry someone who doesn't love me!"

"Doesn't love you?" he repeated.

"Haven't I told you? I will **not** be a pawn in this game. I will **not** allow myself to be used. I will **not** engage in a political marriage. **Never**."**  
**

She looked so hurt. Tears threatened to fall from her emerald stones. She turned around and stormed her way to the door. She left and slammed the door close, as if it wasn't bigger than her.

Yuuri didn't move to follow her. He sat still, wondering why in the world was he so stupid.

* * *

_Tap... tap... tap... tap... tap... tap tap... tap... tap tap... tap... tap tap..._

The sound was starting to get on Gwendal's nerves. Currently, everyone was gathered in the office, each working on different things. Their king was sitting on his chair like a kid, tapping his Earth-pen on the table. Gwendal had expected Wolfram to snap first and tell him to stop it, but she was ignoring everything.

Murata, who was sitting next to Yuuri, grabbed the pen and threw it. "For Christ's sake, Shibuya, stop it."

"What did you do that for?" Yuuri asked, furious.

"What the hell is with you? What are you sulking over?" Murata asked, annoyed.

"My proposal got rejected," Yuuri said. Everyone saw Wolfram twitch.

At this, Murata loosened up a bit. He chuckled. "Proposal? What proposal? To Lady von Bielefeld?"

"Yeah..."

"What did you ask for, Shibuya?"

"**My marriage proposal got rejected**. Happy?" he confessed.

Everybody froze, including Wolfram. She quickly snapped out of it and glared at Yuuri. He glared back.

Wolfram repeated her actions from last night and left, swearing under her breath.

Murata burst into a spasm of laughter.

"I know, I know. Pathetic, right?"

"What the- Seriously? You? You got rejected? Isn't this the most ironic thing? And back at home you were the star! Girls asked _you_ to marry _them_! The hell happened, Shibuya?"

"Wolfram's a brighter star," Yuuri replied. He glanced over the crying Gunter, and the shocked faces of Gwendal and Conrad.

"Oh! I... uh... well, how do I say this... err..." Yuuri stuttered. "Well... I was kinda hoping that... you guys will, uh... let me... marry your sister..."

Gwendal pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Y-your majesty," Conrad managed to say.

Murata kept on laughing. "You're hopeless, man!"

* * *

"Did you honestly propose?" Murata asked.

"Yes, yes I did."

"You asked her to marry you?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"And Lady von Bielefeld rejected you?"

"Yes, yes she did."

"Wow. You're an idiot, Shibuya."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Stop it, seriously. You sound stupid," Murata told him.

"Yes, yes I do," Yuuri answered.

Murata rolled his eyes at his best friend. "How 'bout we go back to Earth, grab a few beers, and drown that broken heart of yours?" he suggested.

"I would love to, it's just that I'm still not in the legal age for that stuff," Yuuri said.

"What? You will be... in two weeks. Does that make any difference?"

"Murata, the legal age is 20."

"What?! Seriously?!"

Yuuri shook his head and looked at him. "You're the hopeless one here."

"But the legal age for sex is 13, right? Right?"

"What the-? Ugh." Yuuri felt like punching himself for being friends with this person. "I heard that it is, but I wouldn't really know. I'm a virgin."

"I know," Murata told him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Honestly, I thought you were gay or something. You never got a girlfriend. As in, never. That's why I was really shocked when you got engaged, then now! You really asked her to marry you! Dude, I'm so proud of you."

"What would you be proud of? I got rejected, remember?"

"Oh. Right."

They were silent for a couple of minutes. Yuuri looked up at the clear blue sky, while Murata looked around, trying to think of something to say.

"Well, what exactly did you say?" he asked.

Yuuri glared at him. "Are you being serious?"

"Well, yeah. You never know, I might be able to help you." Murata winked at him.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. "She asked me what I wanted for my birthday. I asked her to marry me."

Murata looked at him for a long time before bursting into another spasm of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. You can laugh all you can, dickhead."

"You're killing me!" he exclaimed in between laughter.

"Take your time," Yuuri told him as he sulked.

"Okay, okay. I'm serious now. Okay," Murata said. "PFFFFT!" then went into another laughing fest.

Yuuri snorted. "Pathetic, I know."

"No, no. That was really sweet, man! But yeah, still pathetic," Murata said after minutes of laughing.

"Yeah..." Yuuri agreed.

"I told you we should go drinking."

"Nah. You'll just bring me to some strip club."

"As if! But anyways, what did she do with the ring?"

"What?"

"The ring! What did she do with it after rejecting you?"

"Ring..." Yuuri repeated, more to himself than to Murata.

"Wait, don't tell me you _didn't buy her a ring?_"

"I was planning on buying..."

Murata stood up. "Yuuri, you're an idiot. Come with me."

"What? Why? Where?"

"I know a jewelry shop around here."

"What are we going to do?"

"Are you really _that_ stupid? We're going to buy a ring!" Now, Murata felt like punching _himself_ for being friends with this person.

"What for? She already rejected me," Yuuri refused.

"And what are you going to do now? Just let it slip like that? That's it? You're giving up?"

"No, I-"

"Let me ask you, have you even told her how you feel?"

That hit the spot. Yuuri tried to gulp down the big lump in his throat and looked guilty.

"What the fuck, Shibuya? What the actual fuck? Screw the ring and all that shit! You haven't told her you love her?"

"Am I that obvious?" Yuuri asked him.

"You wouldn't even want me to start with this. Wolfram this, Wolfram that. You'd go insane the minute she leaves you!"

"Then why hasn't she realized that yet? Besides, she isn't like that..."

"Oh, so now you're gonna blame her? Listen up, Shibuya Yuuri. Women are **women**. You have to treat them right! Be a man! That kind of attitude won't bring you anywhere. Specially not with _her_. She's extraordinary, Shibuya. You can't give her anything that she wouldn't be able to get herself. That's why you have to double the efforts! Besides, did you really expect her to go around and _assume_ that you've fallen in love with her? Oh come on, Shibuya. You know her more than anyone else does."

"But..." Yuuri started.

"Get your shit together, will you?"

"Okay, okay! I get it! Stop fucking swearing, will you?"

"Har har. Now this is what you're going to do; buy a goddamn ring, tell her your goddamn feelings, then get goddamn married already!"

"Ouch. Seriously, you talk as if I'm 50 years old or something."

Murata glared at him.

"Alright! I'll do it!"

"You speak as if I'm forcing you to do this," Murata accused.

"No. I'm being serious now."

"Good. Now let's go buy that ring."

* * *

"No."

"This?"

"No..."

"This?"

"No."

"_This_?"

"Um... no."

"The hell is your problem? This is the 13th ring of the 7th shop, Shibuya! What the hell do you want?!"

"I already told you, something that resembles her eyes..."

"You want something with an emerald stone, right? Well today's your lucky day because I've got some news for you! I HAVE OFFERED EVERY EMERALD RING THERE IS IN SHIN MAKOKU!" Murata lost his cool.

"What are you raging over?! Chill, will you?!"

"I swear to God, your idea of 'sweetness' is making me sick to the bones."

"They don't resemble her eyes! Not at all! Not the slightest!" Yuuri protested.

"Shibuya, we're getting the ring for **her**. Not for **you**!"

"I know!"

"Then what are you bitching about? You think she'd like a ring that looks like her eye?! You are so twisted, man. Twisted!"

"Ehem," Yuuri pretended to clear his throat. "_I'm not crazy. My reality is just different than yours._"

"Yeah right. Fuck off, you fucked up man," Murata said, low enough so only Yuuri could hear.

Murata turned to the receptionist with a sweet smile on his face. "My apologies, madam. My friend here doesn't find anything that suits his taste," he apologized.

They were wearing wigs and contact lenses, no one had recognized them just yet.

"I should be the one to apologize," the lady said.

"We will drop by again sometime. Thank you for being patient with us," Murata said. He beamed his most charming smile at her, and they left her speechless.

"Womanizer," Yuuri chortled at him.

"You know that's not true, Yuuri. I just know how to tickles the hearts of beautiful ladies. Besides, unlike you, I wasn't gifted with such a gorgeous face. I need to use my skills."

"You make me sick."

"So now you're talking?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Hurry up, Shibuya. We don't have all day."

"What?" Yuuri stopped walking. "Where are you taking me now?"

"You should be thankful, you know?"

"Thank you," Yuuri replied sarcastically.

Murata rolled his eyes. "You're welcome."

"Seriously, where are we going now?"

"Think of something that Wolfram won't be able to attain without your help," Murata instructed him.

"Um, something called nothing?"

"No, no. I take back what I said before. There _is_ something that she won't get if you don't help her," Murata said with eagerness.

"My help?"

"Yes."

"Me, the wimp?"

"Yes, you the wimp!"

"Don't joke around, Murata."

"Hey, weren't you so smart back then? What happened?"

"I lost it when I turned 15," Yuuri told him.

"Maybe if I smash your head into a wall you'll regain it?"

Yuuri just rolled his eyes. "I'm heading back."

"Oh no you're not. Didn't I tell you that we're not giving up? You're not giving up?"

"I'm fighting a losing battle here. I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm worn out, I'm depressed, I'm hopeless."

"I don't know how to deal with the others, but I've got a solution for that stomach of yours."

"What do you mean?"

"Shibuya, don't you miss your Mama-chan's curry?" Murata asked.

Then it hit Yuuri. A smile slowly crept into his face.

Murata grinned. "Well?"

"Man, I wanna hug you right now," Yuuri said, with a glint in his eyes.

"Ew. Don't. Seriously, don't."

"Aw come on. I just want to thank you for being the most awesome and genius best friend of all time!"

"Keep your compliments to yourself, Shibuya."

"Let me kiss you, Ken!" Yuuri teased as they made their way to the castle.

"Gah, stay away from me!"

"Aw, don't be so cold!"

"I'm warning you, Shibuya. I don't want to get my image tainted!"

"LET ME KISS YOU, KEN MURATA!"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

* * *

**A/N: Now I seriously had fun writing that! Them yaoi moments XD**

**So, were you expecting this? Poor Yuuri, no? Rejected... awww :3 MEHEHEHEHEHE XD**

** RukisLeech: **Your assumption was partially right XD Well, sorry to disappoint you :3 I just had to do this! I'll make it up for you in the next chapter XD

** soulxspirit125: **Did you like that? How about this one? I sure hope you did!

** YuuRam4eva417: **Well, here you go! Thanks for the review! ^_^

**Aw come on, guys. I really had to do that XD But no regrets. I'm positive you'll enjoy the next update. And I hope you enjoyed this one! You did? Then please leave a review! You didn't? Please, do tell me why. Help me improve this story!**

**See'ya all next week! Keep on rolling! **


	26. Chapter 25 : Finally

"Left?! What do you mean, he left?!" Wolfram's voice rose an octave.

"You heard me clearly, Wolfram," Gwendal replied.

"How could you allow him to leave at such a dangerous time?!" she fumed. She whirled around and started looking for her coat.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to follow him. Heaven forbid what may happen to that kid," she answered.

"He's in a safe place," Gwendal said in a stern voice.

"At this time? There is no such thing as a safe place, brother."

"He left for Earth."

Wolfram stopped dead on her tracks. "He went back to Earth...?"

"Yes," Gwendal confirmed.

Wolfram shook her head. "So much for getting so freaked out..."

"Wolfram... did he really ask you to marry him?"

Wolfram sighed. She knew this would happen sooner or later. "Surprising, isn't it?"

"Yes, very. But I was even more surprised that you rejected him."

Wolfram faced him and narrowed her eyes. "What's to be surprised about?"

"You always went on about not hurting his pride, remember? What you did wasn't exactly too kind on his pride."

"Brother, I think you know very well that I will not get myself involved in a political marriage," Wolfram said.

"Oh, so you're saying that your pride comes before his?" Gwendal asked.

Wolfram kept a straight face. She would never fight her brother.

This time, it was Gwendal's turn to sigh. He pulled out a roll of parchment from his pocket and offered it to Wolfram. "His Majesty left this for you."

Wolfram eyed the letter and considered burning it.

"He insisted that you read it," Gwendal said, seeing right through her.

'Then I'll just take it and burn it when you leave,' she thought.

"Wolfram..."

"Okay, I get it," she said. She took the parchment in her hands and turned towards their bed.

"I'll be leaving now," Gwendal said. He turned for the door and stopped midway. "You know, you should really consider his feelings," he said then left.

"What do you mean, consider his feelings?" Wolfram whispered. "There's no feelings to begin with."

She placed the parchment on the bedside table and got ready for a bath.

**~LoveIsntEnough~**

Wolfram re-entered the room, wearing her bathrobe and drying her hair with a towel. She sat on the bed and glanced at the letter. She contemplated things about burning it or just throwing it away.

Of course, this wasn't the first time that Yuuri had left her alone. Nor was this the first time that she doubted he would ever come back. But this was the first time that he would try to explain himself, no matter how wimpy the reason is, so she grabbed the letter and pulled the thin ribbon binding it.

_"Oi, Wolf. I know what you're thinking. And you're wrong. I'm not abandoning you. _

_I was never asking for a political marriage. That's not what I want. I want to get married to you, okay? You got that? What? You don't believe me? I know. That's why I left._

_No, I am not being a wimp. And I am not being a coward. I'm just looking for something that'll help me convince you. _

_There's something I need to tell you. Not here, but in person. I'll be back. Wait for me."_

Wolfram finished reading the letter and couldn't help but smile and blush. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand and lied down. "I've been waiting for ages, you idiot. Hurry back."

* * *

"My feet hurt," Yuuri said.

"I'm hungry," Murata replied.

"How can girls do this?"

"What, you mean shopping?"

"Yeah."

"It's a gift. A talent."

"Right..."

They have been mall hopping for hours, and have entered every jewelry shop there is. Still, no ring had met both of their expectations.

"We should be bar hopping, not mall hopping," Murata complained.

"Count me out," Yuuri said as he looked at a baby blue chiffon dress. It had cuff sleeves with a nice brown belt along the waist. Judging by Wolfram's height, it would be just be an inch or two above her knees.

"I'm taking this," Yuuri said to the saleslady.

"An additional gift?" Murata asked as he waited at the counter as Yuuri paid for the dress.

"This color best suits her," Yuuri replied as he signed the receipt and thanked the cashier.

They left the boutique. "Well, at least you got her something," Murata said.

"We can't stay here any longer," Yuuri reminded him.

"What? Are we still going to look for a ring?" Murata asked.

Before Yuuri could respond, two girls approached them. The taller one had her hair dyed brown with highlights of pink. She wore hazel contact lenses and light make up. The smaller of the two, was all natural with black hair and light brown eyes and very light make up. They were both pretty.

"Hey," the tall one said. "Um, me and my friend here are kind of alone... we were hoping you two could accompany us?" She had her eyes on Murata while the small one was making these cutesy expressions on Yuuri.

'What?' Yuuri thought.

"I'm Nana," the tall one continued, eyes still fixed on Murata.

"Hey, Nana-chan. I'm Ken."

"This is Yumiko, she's pretty shy," Nana explained.

'That's obviously not the case,' both Yuuri and Murata thought.

"You are...?" Nana said with a coy smile to Yuuri. He saw the girl named Yumiko flutter her eyes.

Yuuri smiled. "I'm engaged."

Murata smiled as well, obviously trying to contain his laughter. "Sorry ladies, we're kinda looking for something to get for his fiancee. Fancy seeing you."

The girls were clearly disappointed, but they managed to fake a smile and said, "hope to see you boys again," before turning around with a scowl on their face.

"Let's head home. We left before explaining things properly to Mama-chan," Murata said after he laughed his ass off.

Yuuri nodded. He was really tired and his stomach was growling.

They rode a taxi back home and Murata still giggled every now and then.

"What the hell is so funny?" Yuuri finally asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Murata said. He looked out the window and started laughing quietly.

"Murata..."

"It's just that you're so hopelessly in love, Shibuya," he finally admitted.

Yuuri rolled his eyes. The taxi stopped and Yuuri handed the driver their fare.

They entered the house. "Dad and Shori's still not home, huh?"

"Yuu-chan? Ken-chan?"

"We're home," both boys said.

They explained everything to her and Yuuri got a breath-taking hug.

"Awww, Yuu-chan! My Yuu-chan is such a big boy now!"

"Mom... can't... breathe..."

Miko loosed her hug a little. "Call me Mama, Yuu-chan."

"Mama-chan, could you help us? We need a ring for Yuuri's re-proposal," Murata explained.

"A ring? Oh my. Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she said and hurried up the stairs. She returned with a velvet box in her hands. The box itself was gorgeous. "This ring has been passed down generation after the other. I'm handing it over to you, Yuu-chan," as she said this, she opened the box, revealing the most beautiful ring Yuuri had ever seen.

It had a thin silver band, with small silver buds circling around it, that served the purpose of looking like vines. The band split on top, covered with small diamonds, with a small flower on either side, leaving space for the the light blue stone that sat on the middle, outshining every piece of jewelry they have seen. Simply put, it was gorgeous.

Yuuri took the box and stared at it, awestruck. "M-mom..."

Miko smiled, proud of her son. "Call me Mama, Yuu-chan," she said and hugged him again.

"Thanks Mom, really. It's perfect."

Miko pulled back and grabbed his shoulders. "Well? What are you still doing here? Go get her, Yuu-chan."

Yuuri nodded and ran upstairs, Murata trailing behind. He got a resealable plastic bag for both the dress and the ring, doubled it for safety, and removed his shoes. "Come on, Murata!"

"Coming!"

"Thanks a lot, Mom! Love you!"

"Be sure to invite us to the wedding, Yuu-chan!"

With the ring safely sealed along with the dress, they dived down the small tub, back to Shin Makoku.

* * *

"Shibuya, slow down," Murata said as they both changed into clothes they reserved near the baths so they wouldn't have to walk around dripping wet.

Yuuri put the box in his pocket. "See you later!"

"Wait! We still have to plan things!" Murata called out. Knowing that Yuuri wouldn't listen, he just chuckled.

Yuuri ran to their room, he checked if Wolfram was in, and safely slid in. He hid the dress inside the closet, knowing very well that Wolfram didn't even give that spot a second glance.

He left and headed to Gwendal's office to report back as promised, but saw an unexpected visitor. Waltorana von Bielefeld.

"Ah, Heika, you're finally back," the man greeted.

"Waltorana," Yuuri greeted back. "This is quite an unexpected visit."

"My apologies, Heika. There were just a few things I wanted to confirm with you, so I granted myself a visit. I hope I am not being a bother," he replied.

"No. Of course not. Let's have a seat, shall we?" Yuuri offered. He glanced at Gwendal and the royal adviser nodded. The three of them took their seats around the table.

"Heika, I'll get straight to the point. Is it true that you offered my lovely niece a wedding proposal?"

Yuuri didn't need to think twice and answered right away. "Yes, I indeed have. I sincerely apologize if it might have seemed that I was evading you, as her family."

"No, not at all. Her decisions always come first. I would like to give you our blessings, from the whole Bielefeld family, in behalf of Wolfram's father."

Yuuri blinked. "Huh? Oh, I mean, really? You know, I did get rejected..."

Waltorana chuckled. "But it does not seem that you are already giving up, does it?"

"What? Oh, of course not!"

"That's the spirit," Waltorana said with a smile. "Now, we only have a few conditions, me and Wolfraine."

"Yes?"

"Do not hurt her," Lord von Bielefeld said with a serious look on his eyes. "Do not let her think that she is alone. Always be there for her. And I think you know what the last one is."

* * *

"He's back?" Wolfram asked Lasagna.

"Yes, Your Excellency."

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He is currently having a meeting with your uncle, Lord Waltorana von Bielefeld, and Lord Gwendal."

"Is that so?" Wolfram said and headed to Gwendal's office.

'Why would uncle come all the way here? Could it be that he had heard news about the proposal?' Wolfram thought.

She stopped and was about to knock on the door when she noticed that it was slightly ajar and that she could hear the conversation going through.

"I'm guessing that you do know that we can use this wedding to our advantage?" she heard Waltorana speak. "Not only does this make your dynasty stronger, but it will encourage other countries to be a part of our alliances."

"Yes, I am very aware of that," Yuuri answered.

Wolfram couldn't hear anything anymore. Was this it? This was what Yuuri was talking about? Not a political marriage, huh?

She stayed frozen in her spot, and didn't notice Conrad arrive.

"Wolfram?" he called.

Wolfram snapped out of it. But it was too late to turn around. Yuuri had pushed the door open, revealing a broken Wolfram.

"Wolf, it's not what you think," Yuuri said as he tried to reach her.

She jerked her arm away and stared at him. She ran for it.

* * *

"Wolfram von Bielefeld, listen to me," Yuuri roared.

Wolfram spun around to face him.

"Why the hell are you running away from me?" Yuuri asked.

"Because I don't want to hear any of your bullshit!"

Yuuri gritted his teeth together. "You... you better listen to this, you insensitive woman, because I may not be able to repeat this as much as you would like," Yuuri started.

Wolfram was stunned. She stared daggers at him before she was able to respond. "How dare you call me insensitive?"

"Because you freaking are! YOU STUPID, INSENSITIVE WOMAN!" Yuuri screamed.

That did it. She didn't even give him a warning, and threw a fireball at him. Yuuri swiftly dodged, having years of experience, and ran to her. Yuuri had his sword on the ready, and Wolfram barely had the chance to draw hers. Yuuri didn't have the intention of fighting, he just wanted to disarm her since he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against her. He swung his sword with all the power he had, and sent hers flying. He then grabbed her arms, turned her around, pinned her wrists at her back, then let out the breath he was holding.

He honestly thought he was going to get killed.

"Let me go," Wolfram said. This was the kind of voice she used when she wanted to kill someone so badly.

"Not until you agree to hear me out."

"I am not hearing any of your crap."

"That wasn't a request. That was an _order_," Yuuri said with an equal force in his voice.

Wolfram hesitated. That was a direct order from the king himself. If she were to disobey...

"Let me go," she repeated. Yuuri knew that she wouldn't run away anymore, so he complied. She didn't move an inch. "Speak."

"Are you planning to talk to me like that?"

"I'm not talking to you. I'm merely going to listen."

Yuuri didn't argue anymore. He figured that her pride was a bigger obstacle than her sword.

"Listen to every detail, alright? I want you to hear me out up to the very last word," Yuuri instructed. When he didn't get a response, he decided to just continue. "Wolfram, I thought I was dense, but I didn't know you could be denser."

Wolfram didn't react. She had silently agreed to hear until the very end.

"I mean, are you stupid? Are you seriously that stupid? Did you really not notice anything? Didn't feel anything? Nothing at all?!

"Or were you just trying to _avoid_ it? Did you know how I felt and just wanted to ignore it? I don't think so. I'm guessing you really are just insensitive.

"Wolf, I know that this is my fault after all. I always shunned you away. I always denied you. I always ignored _your_ feelings. I always found excuses to run away. I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all that. But can't you see, Wolf? I'm becoming the man I never wanted to become! I'm becoming selfish!

"I want all your attention. I want you always by my side. I want to hear all the words you say. I want to always be in the same step as you. I don't want you out of my sight. I want to do the things that would keep you here. I want the things that would keep you _mine_. I want all your love."

Yuuri grabbed her shoulders to make her face him. She was crying.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her. "I'm sorry."

Sobs. Wolfram was practically breaking down in front of him.

"Wolf, **I love you. **I love you. I love you, Wolfram. I love you."

More tears. Harder sobs. Her knees buckled and they fell on the floor, Yuuri hugging her to him. "Wolfram, are you listening? Wolf, I'm really in love with you. I really love you, Wolf. I love you."

Yuuri kept on repeating this words over and over again. "I know that you wouldn't be able to believe me right away, Wolf. But at least give me a chance. Give me a chance to prove myself. Wolfram, marry me," he said.

He pulled back and reached his hands in his pocket, pulling the box out. He opened it and took her hand, sliding the ring on her finger. "Marry me, Wolfram von Bielefeld."

Wolfram squinted her eyes and looked at the ring. Her visions was blurry, but she could tell that it was beautiful. She couldn't believe all this. She still had doubts. But for once, she wanted to spoil herself. She nodded weakly.

Yuuri pulled her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style. He kissed her forehead, letting her cry into his shirt. "Cry all you want, Wolfram. Tell me all the things you've held inside."

And Yuuri carried her all the way to their room, ignoring the stares everyone gave them. No announcement was needed. Everyone saw the ring that was securely fitted on her finger.

* * *

**A/N: I know what you're all thinking... "FINALLY."**

**Finally indeed! Cheers! God. I myself don't know how I was able to do that. Finally... finally!**

**So yeah. You get the wedding you want. Happy? I hope you are because I surely am!**

** RukisLeech: **Well, there you have it! Mama-chan was certainly the help Yuuri needed XD

** YuuRam4eva417: **As Yuuri had said, Wolfram can be so dense at times XD

** soulxspirit125: **I loved writing that part XD

**Awww come on, people! Don't tell me you didn't like that! :(**

**Just kidding. Tell me everything you want. Reviews are more than appreciated!**

**See'ya guys next week! Until then, keep on rolling!**

**PS: If you wanna know how the dress and the ring looks, check my profile. I'll be posting a link to the photos I found on Google.**


	27. Chapter 26 : Yuuri Shibuya

**Warning: Due to the writer's (aka me) laziness, this chapter may contain loads of grammatical mistakes and spelling errors. You have been warned.**

* * *

"You alright?" Yuuri asked as he got the glass of water from Wolfram's hand.

"Yeah," she responded with a sniffle. "That was the most embarrassing moment in my life."

"What? The part that I was carrying you or because you couldn't stop crying?" Yuuri teased.

"Don't you even dare," she threatened.

"That sounds really cute, you know? With the red eyes and all that sniffles," he teased even further.

"Yuuri..." she glared at him.

"Okay, okay," he said and hugged her. "I really love you, Wolf. I really, really do."

"I..." she tried to say.

"You don't need to give me a respond. I'll prove it to you first. I'm going to tell you about my past, and I hope that clears up a few things between us. Besides, I already know that you love me."

"Getting cocky now, aren't we?" she said and raised her eyebrow.

He just chuckled and hugged her tighter. "Keep your schedule free tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," she mocked and hugged him.

Wolfram looked at the ring and couldn't help but admire it. "Where'd you get it?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Yuuri pulled back to look at her.

"This," she said and indicated the ring.

Yuuri smiled. "Got it from my mom. Me and Murata went back to Earth to buy a ring, since I couldn't find anything here. Well, we still couldn't find anything back there. But yeah, my mom just had the perfect thing," he explained.

"It's really beautiful," she agreed.

"She says it's been passed down from generation to generation."

"It's a heirloom? Yuuri, I can't accept this..." she said, her eyes going wide.

"Wolf, seriously? Mom only had boys. Of course she knew that this would become an engagement ring or something. But I do think that she didn't expect it to be her second child," he murmured at he took her hand in his and stared at the ring.

"And besides," he continued, "It kinda rivals your beauty, don't you think?"

Wolfram rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

Deep inside, she was thinking that it was even prettier than her.

* * *

"Yuuri, where the hell are you taking me?" Wolfram asked. She was currently being led on by Yuuri holding on to her hand.

"We're sneaking out, isn't that obvious?"

"We should go back. It's not safe for you."

"We're still going to be in the castle grounds," he assured.

"Then how is this called 'sneaking out'?"

"Oh come on, Wolf. This is one of the rare opportunities for us to feel like we're teenagers."

"But we **are** teenagers," she pointed out.

"Oh... right... but I don't feel like one, with all the jobs I have to do, so just bear with me. We're getting nearer."

Wolfram rolled her eyes. She seemed to be doing that a lot these past few days. But Yuuri wasn't lying when he said that they were nearing the destination. Soon, he pulled on some branches and revealed a rather impressive clearing.

The field was covered with green, and wild flowers grew in just the right spots. There was a small lake that became home for native fishes and reflected the floating clouds above. What was supposed to viewed as something out of place fitted perfectly, much to Wolfram's surprise.

"Yuuri... that bench..." she indicated the wooden bench that sat in the middle, facing the lake. Flowers grew on its arm rests and legs, and vines circled its back. It looked like it just grew there, that it was there from the very beginning. But that just wasn't the case.

"Uh, you remember that? Yeah, it went missing and magically appeared here," he said with a goofy smile.

Wolfram didn't know what to say. She just laughed and shook her head. "Why steal? Seeing that it went missing when you were wimpier than what you are now, I really can't help but wonder how you brought it here."

"It was really hard. Really, really hard. But I endured because this place is _mine_. I can't let anyone know about it."

"So why did you bring me here?" she asked.

"Isn't that obvious?"

Yuuri took her hand again and led her to the edge of the lake. He got a blanket from the basket he was carrying and laid it down. He motioned for her to sit as he took out snacks.

"You're really well prepared," she observed.

"You don't know how early I woke up to get this ready," he said as he poured hot tea in her personal cup then added milk.

"You brought cake?"

"Uh huh. What do you want? Short cakes? Pancakes? Biscuits? Name it."

She took a star-shaped biscuit and nibbled on it. "You made these?"

"I asked Effe for help, so I can't take full credit," he admitted.

"So that's why they taste good."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding."

They talked about silly things while eating and drinking and enjoying the light breeze. Wolfram noticed that the sun was getting lower so she gave Yuuri a knowing smile. She knew he had planned to tell her everything today, at this place.

"I... it's about time, huh?"

"It's all up to you, Yuuri."

"Yeah..." he said a bit nervously. "You'll listen, right?"

"That's a silly thing to ask."

"Yeah..."

Yuuri ran a his hand through his hair and looked down. He took a deep breath before starting.

"I actually had a best friend. Before Murata. He was more like a childhood friend, actually. His name was Keichi," he started.

"Was?" Wolfram repeated.

"He... died. I think that was around our 2nd year in middle school. We'll get to that later..."

"Keichi and I treated each other as brothers. He often stayed at my house to play games. We went to the same kindergarten, pre-school, middle school... we weren't always in the same class, but we still stuck together.

"Well yeah, I guess you know how my parents are. They treat my friends as if they were their actual kids. They were the ones insisting that Kei stick around... eat dinner with us... spend the night... but his parents were more like the opposite. They were seldom around. They always fought. They never attended activities that needed parents. They were never there for him."

"But I never saw him complain. Nope. He was always smiling. I always thought he was the brighter side, between the two of us. We actually made quite the duo. He was, bright, friendly, attractive. And then there's me, quiet, shy, pretty-faced. We were the campus-dream, not to brag or anything. Back at the time, I could hang out with girls my age. But something happened..."

He looked at Wolfram who was staring at him intently and couldn't help but smile. "It was one of the rare times that I came over to his place. His parents were around, surprisingly. But they didn't mind us. Just told us to keep it down. So we were playing video games in his room when we heard it. A cry of pain. We crept down the stairs and spied on them.

"Kei's dad was beating up his mom... and we just stood there, watching. We couldn't do anything. We just started our 2nd year in middle school back then. We were so young. We couldn't do anything, Wolf... we really couldn't..." he said, trying to convince her.

Wolfram felt confused that he felt the need to explain himself, so she just hugged him. "It wasn't your fault, Yuuri..."

"We just watched as Kei's dad accidentally killed his wife... And then he saw us. So he made a run for it. We fainted and fell down the stairs, so when my parents came to pick me up since it was running late, they saw it. And hell did they freak out. Who wouldn't? You come to pick up your kid, only to see him unconscious on the floor covered with small wounds along with his best friend. Then when you turn your head, you see a dead woman.

"We both knew that we were lucky we didn't get killed, being live witnesses... but we both felt guilty for not being able to do anything. Maybe he would have stopped if we did something. Anything. Maybe Kei would still have a family...

"My parents filed for custody over him. It was granted after just a few months since he didn't have any immediate relative. He lived with us, but Kei wasn't the same anymore. He lost his shine. Well, we both did. But his was just a lot more... extreme. He became anti-social, specially to girls. Then one night, while we were studying in my room, he opened up to me.

"He said that his dad never wanted him and his mother. His dad didn't want to be committed to anyone. He neglected both of them. And because of that, they always fought. His mom wanted love, his dad wanted to be alone. He wasn't antisocial or anything. He just didn't want to be obliged to someone. He didn't want responsibility. He's an immature guy who didn't want to stick to one woman.

"We didn't want to become like him. We didn't want to become a guy who's selfish, immature, irresponsible, worthless... So we had this little agreement: we would never fall in love. We would never seek a woman. We wouldn't do the same mistake."

Yuuri felt Wolfram's hug tighten around him but he continued. "I thought it would be easy. I mean, I was never the one to be attracted to girls. And I thought that we could do it. But I was wrong. One day, Kei didn't come with me to school, said he wasn't feeling well. I said I'll drop by during lunch break and he just said okay. So I left. I didn't even doubt it. I didn't notice that there was something wrong. When I got back, he had hanged himself. And he even left a note for me...

"'_I'm sorry, Yuu. I know I'm being stupid, but this is the only way I can fulfill my side of the promise. I'm really sorry.'_" Yuuri recited it, the note he had read a million times.

"But you know what? I never thought of committing suicide. Even after that. I had vowed, more to myself than to him, that I would be able to do it. I **will** do it.

"So I set up high standards. Since I didn't have any plans nor dreams to go overseas, I made foreign looks my base for what I want." He pulled away and looked at her. "You wanna know how my dream girl looks like?"

He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. She opened it and stared in awe.

"My ideal girl would be someone slender and with B cups," he said but was interrupted by Wolfram's confused look. "Breasts," he explained, to which Wolfram blazed red. He laughed but continued. "I want someone who has golden blond hair, one that outshines the sun. I want her eyes to be as deep as the sea, and the prettiest shade of green. I want her to do be drop dead gorgeous, of course. Most of all, I want her to be someone independent. The type of girls that don't need anyone in their lives. I don't want a girl nor a woman, I want a lady.

"You see where I'm going? Does it sound like some sort of coincidence to you? Well let me tell you, it sounds like a tragedy to me. The moment I saw you, I automatically hated you. I thought, 'who the hell are you? Who the hell do you think you are?' and when I slapped you, that was the first time I ever hated myself so much.

"It wasn't just hatred. It was loathing. Who are you to break down the wall I've built ever so carefully? Who are **you** to change who I **am**?" he asked with a smile.

"And then as if that weren't enough, I started falling for you. You were never aware of that affect you had on people, did you? You don't know how you draw them in without a way back. Ironic, isn't it?_ I fell in love with the girl I hate._

"I don't know when or where it happened, but it just did. Of course I denied it. I denied it long enough. I denied it enough. Enough to fool myself. I was starting to believe it, then you die. Then I fell apart. Then yeah, I go all crazy and was very close to becoming insane, and then I finally admit it. So let me just do this properly, okay?

"Wolfram von Bielefeld, I love you," he said in a clear voice.

Wolfram stared at him then covered her mouth with her hand then giggled. "Shibuya Yuuri, I love you more than you even know. More than you can imagine."

"I love you more than that," Yuuri argued.

"This isn't even open for debate," she said.

"It is now."

"Yuuri, have you noticed that the sun has already set?" she asked.

"Crap."

Wolfram helped him pack up and they left their paradise, holding hands.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, I am very, very sorry about the late update. I went on a hunger strike .**

** YuuRam4eva417:** Thanks! I'm glad you liked them ^^

** RukisLeech: **Awww : Hopefully, we'll get our wedding sooner or later (lol, I'm speaking as if I'm not the writer XD)

** soulxspirit125: **I love them too XD

**Did anyone see the resemblance? ANYONE? I just realized when I was done writing XD **

**I mean the part about Yuuri's ideal girl. It kinda fits the song 'She's A Lady' by Forever the Sickest Kids, and I actually saw a Yuuram video with that song XD No one knows that song? Look it up people. :pukes rainbows:**

**By the way, happy holidays ^^ Not that I'm that much enthusiastic about celebrating :3**

**As usual, REVIEWS! Let that be your Christmas gift for me :3**


	28. Chapter 27 : Preparations

"What the-" both Yuuri and Wolfram said at the same time as they took in what was happening. Soldiers were scrambling around, weapons at ready. Several squads were getting ready to leave. The scene looked like a war just erupted.

Wolfram touched her sword, getting ready. She knew what her main goal was: protect Yuuri. At all costs.

She grabbed a frantic man from her unit and she got a surprised look. "What's happening?"

"C-c-captain..." he stuttered and looked behind Wolfram, where Yuuri was standind. "Heika!" he shouted, loud enough to draw attention.

"Heika?!"

"Captain?"

"They're back?"

"Are they safe?!"

"CALL FOR MEDICS! CALL LORD VON VOLTAIRE IMMEDIATELY!"

Wolfram barely understood anything they said through the rumble of shouts and orders. She turned to Yuuri, and both of them gave each other a bewildered look.

"Just what the hell is happening here?" she asked no one in particular.

Again, she got a chaos of answers that barely got through. For a moment, Yuuri and Wolfram felt relieved, seeing Gwendal and the others' hurrying towards them. Until they saw the expression on their faces.

Gwendal drew in a sharp intake of breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying his very best to keep calm. The noise didn't help at all and he finally snapped.

"SILENCE!" he shouted over the uproar. Almost immediately, everyone turned silent. "False alarm!" he announced then gave the young couple a glare. "Both of you, to my office, **now**."

They knew they were in a serious dump.

* * *

"Where were you?" Gwendal asked them.

"We..." Wolfram hesitated. "What exactly do you call that?" she whispered to Yuuri.

"A date," he whispered back.

"We were on a date," she answered, to which everyone risked a glance at the ring she was wearing.

"And where exactly was this date of yours?"

"That's a secret," Yuuri chirped in. Once again, everyone looked at the ring.

"Heika," Conrad spoke. "Please, do not suddenly disappear like that, specially at a time like this. We were worried deeply that something might have happened to you and Wolfram."

"You know he wouldn't be harmed if he were with me," Wolfram started.

Before anyone else could response, Gunter exclaimed his thoughts. "That is not the point here, young lady! We thought you were kidnapped, or ambushed by the enemies! Even worse, we thought you two had _eloped_!"

Everyone gave him a weird look, clearly questioning how that was worse. Gwendal brushed it off and continued. "Do not ever do that again, understood? And also, I think it's about time you explain things to us," he said pointedly at the ring.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri, asking for help. He smiled and grabbed her hand underneath the table.

"We're planning on getting married, two weeks from now. On my birthday," he said slowly, watching their expressions change.

Lady Cheri practically screamed with delight, while Gunter's expression was quite the opposite. Gwendal massaged his temples and Conrad smiled, a knowing smile.

"We're not asking for anything grand. Just a simple ceremony is enough," Yuuri continued.

"That just won't do!" Lady Cheri complained.

"She's right," Gwendal surprisingly agreed. "You are the king, might I remind you. We need to prepare for this. Mother, Gunter, could you make it in two weeks?"

"Two weeks?!" Gunter repeated. "You are asking the impossible!"

"No. We **will**," she insisted. "But we can't do it alone. We have to divide the work."

"Heika, you need to finish all your paper works and resume your morning training with Conrad and lessons with Gunter. Wolfram, I'll put you in charge of training all our men. Everyone else will help with preparing the wedding," Gwendal instructed.

"And I do not want to here a single complaint about what you're going to wear," Lady Cheri added, giving her daughter a meaningful stare.

Wolfram gulped noisily. "I-I'll try to keep my mouth shut," she promised.

"Oh, and you two will take care of the invitations," Gunter said, with a hint of satisfaction in his tone.

"How many families are we inviting?"

"The ten nobles' household, allied countries, and merchants that have done trades with us."

"That many?!"

"No complaints," everyone reminded them.

* * *

"Out of the way, out of the way," Gunter repeated as he made his way to the royal quarters, and entered without knocking.

"Heika, Wolfram, which color?" he asked, lifting his arms to showcase all the ribbons that were pinned to his sleeves.

"White and green?" Yuuri confirmed with Wolfram.

Wolfram shook her head. "I say our theme should be white and gold."

"How about white and red?"

"I'd rather white and blue."

Then they said in unison, "White and violet."

Gunter looked at his ribbons and picked out the violet colored one.

"No, no," she shook her head again. "Somewhat of a lighter shade..."

"I think lavender would be pretty," Yuuri suggested.

"Yes!" she agreed.

"Then lavender it is," Gunter announced then left the room.

"I didn't even get the chance to complain about privacy," Wolfram said as she finished tying her boots.

"Well, no complaints, remember?"

"Whatever."

"I'm leaving first. I'll do my part of the invitations before dinner, or do you want to do them together?" he offered.

"What are you going to do after your training with Conrad?"

"Do paper work for a while, lunch, then afternoon lessons with Gunter. And you? After training the soldiers?"

"I think I'll concentrate on them today."

"See you later then," he said but before leaving, he placed a kiss on her forehead. Smirking like an idiot at her surprised red face, he left the room.

* * *

"Good morning, Heika," Conrad greeted Yuuri as he ran towards him.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" he greeted back, knowing Conrad knew what the words meant.

"You seem lively today," the older commented with a smile.

Yuuri remembered what he just did and blushed. "Am I?" he feigned innocence.

Conrad chuckled. "Let's do some warm up first."

They jogged, did push ups, and the likes before starting to do some sword training. In the middle of it, Yuuri was able to deflect Conrad's blow and both of them pushed on their swords, neither one willing to back down.

"Hey Conrad, are you okay with it?" he asked, trying to concentrate his strength.

"With what?"

"With me and Wolfram getting married," he said, slightly inching backwards as he started to feel nervous.

"Heika, you do know that Wolfram never saw any man in a romantic way, correct?"

"Uh huh."

"I would have never been more happier, knowing that my sister is getting married to the only man she had ever loved," he said. "And if I were to choose whom she'd marry, it would still be you, Heika. Not just because you're the king, but because I know both of you deserve each other."

Yuuri suddenly felt so energized that he was able to push Conrad's sword back, not enough to win, but it was something. He wiped the sweat from his face and tried to fan himself with his hand. "Conrad, I seriously don't know how you can handle your sword and remain calm while having that discussion."

Conrad just shrugged and ruffled Yuuri's hair.

**-Meanwhile...-**

"Green and brown, pick a sparring partner from the opposite group. Blue, practice your fire wielding," Wolfram ordered the first batch of soldiers.

They scrambled, and in approximately 2 minutes, they were all busying their selves. Wolfram stayed close to her own men, knowing very well things may get out of hand. Being a fire wielder herself, she knew the difficulty of containing one's flame from going awry. It was safe to say that out of all the elements, fire is the hardest to handle.

Wolfram felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see her oldest brother, Gwendal.

"How is it going?" he asked. "Do you have plans or schedules? Remarks?"

"Well, the only thing that I can say is that they're distributed properly. Conrad's men are obviously the best with handling swords, yours are exceptional with their elements. And mine... Well, I think we both know about that," she answered with a confident, and somewhat smug smile.

Gwendal felt relieved that she was back to her old self, and that she could make those kind of comments again. He didn't exactly feel comfortable with 'humble' Wolfram.

Suddenly, Wolfram remembered what just happened in their room and couldn't help but blush.

"How childish," she whispered and chuckled.

"Something funny?"

"Oh, nothing," she said but was still smiling to herself.

"You seem lively today," Gwendal observed.

"Am I?"

"Why do I feel like this is also happening somewhere in the castle..."

Wolfram shrugged. Her voice remarkably shrunk when she asked, "How do you feel about it?"

"Feel about what?"

"About us, me and Yuuri..."

"I think you've been engaged for about two years," Gwendal pointed out.

"Yes, yes. But I mean the marriage."

"Well, I must admit, I'm pretty surprised. I'm surprised that you're getting married, and I'm surprised that he finally got the balls to do it."

Wolfram laughed. "We share the same feelings."

"But I genuinely like the kid. And I like him for you," he admitted. He frowned and shuddered a few moments later. "I still get this feeling that something similar is happening somewhere..."

"Don't dwell on it too much. Wrinkles," she pretended to warn him then laughed as he grimaced.

* * *

"Heika, you must listen very well. We wouldn't have another session after this," Gunter told Yuuri as he paced back and forth before him.

Yuuri nodded. He was determined to learn and he felt like a first grader.

"I'll try and make this simple, okay?"

Yuuri nodded again.

"Question: Have you and Wolfram kissed yet?" Gunter asked.

Yuuri blushed furiously. "Uh... I kissed her forehead..."

"Lips?"

"No..."

"Good. Have you kissed anyone if your whole life?"

"No," Yuuri answered confidently.

"Excellent. A tradition, no, more like a virtue, here is that a couple's first kiss **must** be on their wedding day. Especially a king's and his betrothed."

"But what if it isn't his first marriage?"

"That's where things get a little more complicated. Before a king or queen can marry someone other than his or her first marriage, they would need the approval of the ten nobles.

"If a king marries a lady, she'll become Royal Consort, the same goes with if a queen marries a gentleman. If a king or queen marries that of the same gender, they will be called Prince and Princess Consort respectively. Now, if His or Her Majesty wishes for their consort to be crowned Queen or King consort, they will need the approval of the ten nobles once again.

"Now, a Queen or King consort gains equal power as the reigning monarch. The only difference is that the reigning monarch can remove his or her consort's title, can do and undo his or her rules and commands, and exile him or her."

"Ah, I see..." Yuuri said while nodding.

"Now another rule is that a consort must not wear any particle of clothing that has the main color of his or her spouse, unless they have consummated their marriage. For example, when you marry Wolfram, she is required to wear white and not a single trace of black must be clothed on her. You will be entrusted with all her future formal uniforms, which will be black, and you are to present her those after you have consummate."

"So she isn't allowed to wear any other color?"

"She is. Just not black, if you haven't done 'it' yet. And if you have, her clothes must be generally black. White stands as her purity, and black stands as your claim over her."

"My claim over her..."

"Finally, you are allowed to have a concubine. You can have as many as you want. No need for permissions or such. But Wolfram will need to ask for your permission to have an affair, or a lover, or be served and entertained by a gigolo."

Yuuri shook his head. "I... I don't have any plans on getting myself a concubine. Never. I can't imagine cheating on her..."

"As noble as your desire is, I'm afraid it cannot be taken as cheating, Heika."

"No, just no. I won't ever do that to her. She's the only one. I don't need a woman who'll sexually satisfy me."

Gunter smiled. He was very pleased at what he heard coming from his very own student.

* * *

Yuuri paced around their room, frustrated. He hadn't seen Wolfram ever since this morning, and now it was almost time for dinner.

It had been like this for days. Ever since they announced the wedding, everyone had been so busy. They could barely talk with each other. Most of the time, they were too preoccupied with the task at hand that they ended up skipping meals, skipping the chance to see it each other. And every night, Yuuri would return to their room first, exhausted, and would barely be able to change his clothes before falling asleep. In the morning, he would have to wake up earlier than her, and he couldn't bring himself to wake her up, seeing how tired she was.

He jumped when he heard the door open, and ran to a very surprised Wolfram, hugging her and lifting her off her feet.

"Y-yuuri?! Let me down you idiot!"

"But I missed you so much Wolf," he said, refusing to let go.

Wolfram scratched her cheeks, feeling embarrassed. But still, she returned the hug. "I missed you too wimp."

"Are you going to have dinner with us?"

"Mm hmm," she hummed in response.

Yuuri started walking to the door, clearly with no intentions of putting her down.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Going to the dinning room?"

"Put me down first!"

"I don't wanna."

"Put me down you wimp!"

"I don't want to, you brat."

* * *

**A/N: Again, another late update. I am very sorry.**

** soulxspirit125 : **Yay! Someone who knows! *high five*

** RukisLeech : **Yeah... I feel sorry for killing Kei-kun :\

**Same as always, I would really appreciate reviews. Hopefully, the next chapter would be the thing we've been all waiting for... hopefully. **

**So yeah, see you guys next week.**


	29. Chapter 28 : The day of the wedding

Queen Rilliene gnashed her teeth together, staring at the letter in her hands.

'_Greetings from the Demon Kingdom!_

_On the third day counting from now, King Yuuri, 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku, will crown Lady Wolfram von Bielefeld, heir of Bielefeld lands and daughter of previous queen, Lady Cecilie von Spitzberg, as his Royal Consort. _

_The wedding will be held at Shin Makoku's external temple, and a grand ball will follow at the castle's ballroom. Guestrooms are available for anyone's access. _

_To whom this letter is addressed to, your presence for this special union would be highly appreciated_.'

It was signed by the king and his fiancee himself, saying something about wishing the reader a nice day.

"Too bad. This random person's master wouldn't be able to attend," she said then kicked the lifeless body of the man Eric captured.

"What shall we do, Milady? Shall we attack?"

"Attack..." Rilliene repeated.

"When? On their wedding day?"

"No," she said firmly. "I am a hundred percent sure that their security and defense system is on heighten alert. If we launch an attack, there's a great possibility that we'll lose."

"So what do we do?"

"We wait," she said. "We use this situation to train our men and gather all the aid we can. We won't gain anything but we won't lose anything as well."

* * *

"It's tomorrow, huh?" Yuuri suddenly asked.

Wolfram turned and faced him. She rubbed her eyes while she spoke. "Feeling any regrets? Want me to warm up your feet for you?"

"They're burning," he replied. He brushed her bangs away from her eyes.

"You're mom's a great help, by the way."

Yuuri had brought his family over a few days ago and Miko had instantly busied herself with helping out. Everyone could tell that she and Lady Cheri had become the best of friends.

"You're mom's still the star."

"And Gunter," Wolfram added, yawning.

"Are you excited?" Yuuri asked.

"A bit. More nervous than anything, though," she admitted.

"Who's not? I'm scared that I might screw up..."

"You won't," Wolfram assured him. "All you have to do is stand there, listening to Ulrike recite the vows, place the damn crown on me, and then you stay still when I kiss you."

Yuuri blinked. Wolfram found it amusing, how his face slowly turned into a brilliant red color. "W-w-what...?"

"They didn't tell you?"

"I think Gunter did..."

"He said that we'd have to kiss?"

"Yeah..."

"So what are you blushing for?"

"Oh, maybe because of the fact that that would be my first kiss?" Yuuri asked sarcastically.

"Oh come on, Yuuri. Don't talk as if it wouldn't be my first as well."

Yuuri didn't answer, seeing that Wolfram had already closed her eyes. Sooner or later, she would be asleep.

"Still haven't changed that habit of yours, huh?" he whispered. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't sleep midway through a conversation."

Yuuri was quite startled when Wolfram re-opened her eyes and stared at him. "I can't sleep if you keep on mumbling, you wimp."

The young monarch responded with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head. "Let's do this forever."

* * *

"Why do I have to leave our room?" Wolfram asked, fuming.

"Firstly," Gunter started, "May I remind you that it's the day of your wedding? Second, you have to take bath right this instant. Third, you will be escorted to your _own_ room, where Lady Cecilie and Lady Miko lies in wait."

"And this wimp gets to sleep more?"

"No. I will wake him up when you're safely in your room."

"What's that for?"

"Ah, no time to explain. We're running behind schedule. Hurry up, hurry up! Off you go," Gunter said, ushering her outside with all her necessities.

"That damn..." Wolfram whispered under her breath. She stomped her way to the royal baths, cussing all the way.

Once in the giant tub, she tried to calm her muscles, as well as her head, with the lukewarm water.

"Wolfy," she heard someone call. She quickly recognized her mother's voice. "Wolfy sweetie, are you there?"

"Yes, mother."

"There you are!"

"I thought you were gonna go wait in my room?" Wolfram questioned her.

"But it got boring! And isn't it hard when you shampoo your hair? Mommy's here to help," she announced.

"Ah, yes. I would appreciate that."

Lady Cheri poured the familiar scent of vanilla on her hands and massaged her head, lathering the shampoo on her golden hair. She smiled and couldn't suppress a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Wolfram asked, sounding worried.

"It's nothing. I just realized how much you've grown... You're not my baby anymore..."

Wolfram heard her mother sniff. "No crying, remember?"

"But you're getting married! My little girl is getting married..."

"Mother, how old do you think I am?"

"How old do you think you are?" Lady Cheri countered.

"Anyways, just between the two of us, I'm still your little girl."

"You're still my baby?"

Wolfram laughed at her childish question but nodded. She was a lady indeed, but she was still her mother's baby.

* * *

"That's over the top," Wolfram said flatly.

"No complaints," her mother reminded her.

They were currently in her room, showing Wolfram the gown she was going to wear.

"But that's just too much! I mean, look at it. That's... that looks bizarre. I can't even-"

"Actually, Wol-chan," Miko interrupted, "We took your taste into account. This is by far the simplest design out of all the gowns we were choosing from."

Wolfram felt sick, thinking that this was the '_simplest_'. She looked at it and felt nausea creep in.

It looked like a ball gown. The main color was ivory and gold, which added a somewhat 'sparkling' feel to it. The bodice, as Wolfram saw it, was a princess-line, with a sweetheart neckline a single sleeve, with white roses sewn to it, that was obviously meant to fall of her shoulder.

The train was the most eye-catching. The top most layer was made out of satin, separated at the left hip bone and the lining was decorated with hundred more roses. The second layer was made of damask with floral designs that remarkably looked like Beautiful Wolframs. The third layer was the thinnest, made of thin lace. To her delight, the last layer was made of cotton. At least this would make her feel a little comfortable.

"Are they real roses?" she asked.

"No. Just surreal."

Wolfram nodded. Then he noticed another piece of clothing. "What's this?"

"Ah, that's something from Earth. A veil. You put it on your head," Miko explained.

It was just a simple ivory lace train, with scrolls and flowers and meandering leaves as design.

"Well then, let's get started."

Miko and Cheri started to work on Wolfram. They slipped the gown on, much to Wolfram's reluctance. While her mother worked on her makeup -which she _begged _to be made light and to look natural-, Yuuri's mom worked on her hair. She could feel her slender fingers slip and slide, and it made her think that she was doing an elaborate braid.

When they were both finished, she was quite pleased that she still looked like herself. She turned to look at Miko's work, which brought a smile on her face. It was a set of simple-looking braids, knotted together to make an impression of a side ward falls and was separated from a much thinner braid by a white ribbon.

"Oh! I need to get dressed. Jennifer, could you slip it in while I prepare my room?"

Wolfram looked confused but Miko just smiled at her. She was told to sit down and Miko bent down. She lifted her dress and slid a garter on Wolfram's left leg, securing it on her thigh.

"What was that?" Wolfram asked.

"A wedding garter. Yuuri's going to remove that later during the ball."

"In front of the guests? I don't think the nobles would like that."

"Ah, they will. Once they find out what it means," Miko said with a wink. She helped Wolfram up.

"I have to go, Wol-chan. Me and your mom have to get ready."

"Oh... um... Mama-chan?"

Miko's eyes lit up when she heard her call her that again. "Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything."

Miko pulled her into a hug. "I can't say half of what I'm feeling now. Just one thing: You're the daughter I always wanted. So I should be the one saying, 'thank you'."

* * *

"Where's Wolfram?"

"Yuuri, could you please just stop it?"

"Stop what?"

"That's the fifth time you asked that," Shouri,whom Yuuri chosen to be his best man, pointed out.

"But..."

"They're going to come, Yuuri. She's not going to ditch you," his brother assured him before they parted ways, him going to stand in front while Shouri took his seat beside their father.

Yuuri nodded. He was wearing his usual black uniform, except that it didn't look 'usual' to him. It was modified, so it had gold trimmings at the right places, and then his royal robe finalized it. And as if it wasn't enough, he was wearing his crown.

He could see his family first in line, on the right side. Then on the left side, Gwendal, Conrad, Waltorana, Lady Cheri, and Wolfraine sat together. Behind them were the other Ten Nobles, then another row behind were other members of noble families.

Yuuri felt his heart thump louder when the great doors opened. He felt an urge to shield his eyes, as if she was shining.

Wolfram von Bielefeld was _shining_. She was followed by the temple maidens, and they were walking a bit slower than needed. She had a poker face, which Yuuri knew meant that she wasn't enjoying this. She looked up and their eyes met, to which both grinned at each other.

* * *

Wolfram was on her knees, in front of Yuuri. The ceremony had finally begun, and they were in the midst of the vow.

"I vow to everything spoken," Wolfram replied to Ulrike's words.

"May Shinou bless this union," the 800 year old priest said.

Murata handed Yuuri the crown. It had a slight resemblance with Yuuri's coronation crown, which he was wearing. He placed it on her head with precise gentleness. When it was safely on her head, she slowly stood up.

"With the power bestowed on me by Shinou himself, I announce Lady Wolfram von Bielefeld as King Yuuri's Royal Consort. You may now seal the pact."

This was the part where Wolfram would take lead. She was shorter by a few centimeters, but because of the heels she was wearing, she was saved from the embarrassment of having to lean forward using her tiptoes as support.

Wolfram gingerly reached for his face and held it in between her hands. She edged forward, tilting her face.

Yuuri stared into her eyes, dazed. He could feel her lips brushing against his. There was a tingling sensation all over his body, as if he was used as a conductor for electricity to pass through. He couldn't tore his gaze from her emerald depths and he started to feel his breath catch in his lungs.

Then he felt her smile against his lips before pressing her's softly against them.

He didn't have time to close his eyes for it was only a fleeting moment. A few seconds of pure shot of heaven. In those few moments, his head went blank, his stomach exploded with butterflies, and his heart missed several beats. When his brain started functioning again, the first thought that entered it was all that Yuuri could think of.

Wolfram von Bielefeld knew how to tease. And she was good at it.

She pulled back, and the smile on her face disappeared. She frowned, clearly confused by Yuuri's reaction. It took him a while but Yuuri snapped out of his trance. He took her hand and shook his head.

"Sorry, must be the nerves."

Those at the front row laughed along with the newly married couple.

* * *

"How is it?" Yuuri whispered into Wolfram's ear as they danced.

"This dress... it's so god damn heavy," she whispered back.

"But it's fairly simple, don't you think?"

"You think _this_ is simple?"

"Yes. Because if it wasn't it would have rivaled you. But it pales into comparison."

"You're flattering your bride too much," she said with a smirk.

"Wife," Yuuri corrected as he spun her around.

"So, what is with this garter?"

"Sooner or later, they'll be announcing that once I take that garter off and throw it away, the single noble who catches it will _hopefully_ the next to get married."

"I have this feeling that they'll get it wrong," Wolfram said with a look on her face.

"I know. But it's just harmless fun. There's supposed to be a bouquet of flowers, actually. You're supposed to be holding them while you 'march down the aisle'. Then you throw it during the party, then the single noble lady who catches it will get married. As they think."

Wolfram looked as if she was going to puke. They spun around once more, now aware of the eyes watching them.

"Don't forget wimp, you're my husband now."

"You too, brat. You're Yuuri Shibuya's wife."

And yes, this was their own way of saying, 'I love you'.

* * *

**A/N: Finally got that done. You guys don't know how much searching I had to do for that. *sighs***

** RukisLeech: **Uh huh XD I enjoyed writing that part :3

** YuuRam4eva417: **Yuuri's such a romantic wimp XD

** Guest**: Ooh, a critic! I just love these beings.

_"What is the point of turning Wolfram into a girl? Too much OOC, it seems like you put aq Mary-Sue in Wolfram character."_

The point is to make a **different** story. A story that won't be the same as the others. Is it so wrong to try to make _something out of the usual_? And a Mary Sue? Aw come on. Seriously? Don't make me laugh.

_"The story sucks. The grammar is horrible. The writing is bad."_

The story sucks? How could you say that, seeing that you have only read up to chapter one? Horrible grammar and bad writing? Kindly point them out.

_"Delete this story. Don't write anymore,"_

Well I hope you enjoy disappointment. As I have said before, I will never drop this story. You see, I have readers. There are people who actually appreciate what I do. I won't disappoint them just because I cannot please you.

** soulxspirit125: **Even when they're fighting XD

**As usual, please, do leave a review. It helps more than what you think. See you guys next week!**

**PS: For those who want to see the wedding gown's design as well as Wolfram's braid, you can check it out on my profile.**


	30. Chapter 29 : Forever and Always

They danced with everyone, at least that was how Wolfram felt. By the time she was back with Yuuri, her feet were killing her.

They had done the thing about the garter, to Wolfram's embarrassment. And as they both had assumed, some of the nobles thought it might be an opportunity to become Yuuri's mistress. Wolfram glared at the floor as she sipped on a glass of wine.

She felt irritated that these damn nobles wouldn't respect the fact they were married. Although she did knew that she wouldn't be able to do anything if Yuuri decided to have a lover, but still, it was _their_ wedding day. Couldn't they wait for a couple of months before hitting on him?

She felt Yuuri slide his arm around her waist and she almost dropped her empty glass. "What is it?" she whispered.

"Keep a straight face," he commanded her in a low voice. He then placed a fake smile on his face and led her to the doors.

Wolfram went along even though she wanted to know what was going on. By the time they got to the door, her patience was almost up. It took her all her might not to glare at everyone.

Once in the dark hallways, Wolfram turned to Yuuri to question him but she made out the silhouette of two guards behind them.

"Your majesties," they addressed, to which Wolfram winced a little. She wasn't used to be called that way.

"On our patrols around the castle, we found this at the door of your room," they said, holding out a box.

The couple peered in and immediately regretted it. Inside the box was two love birds covered in their own blood. Wrapped around one of the birds' neck was an all too familiar necklace.

It was the friendship necklace that she, Mikhail, and Maurice had. She knew that this was Mikhail's, seeing that Maurice was wearing his tonight and her's was safely in their room. She tried to get it but Yuuri stopped her hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I... I know that necklace..."

"What?"

Wolfram explained her guess and Yuuri thought it was highly possible.

"Calm down, okay?"

"I'm not freaking out," Wolfram told him.

"I know you aren't. But you look like you want to cut someone's head off."

Wolfram's eyes darkened. "To think that Maurice is just behind those doors with that bitc- his fiancee... and this shows up?"

Yuuri wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her an affectionate squeeze.

"Get someone to clean... _that_," he told the guards. "Don't throw out the necklace."

"Yes, sir!"

Yuuri stirred her to the direction of the doors. "You okay?"

"How do I look?"

"Horrible."

She glared at him. "You shouldn't be telling your wife that she looks horrible."

* * *

The royal ball was over, but the party wasn't. The group was gathered in Yuuri's office, having their own celebration.

"Cheers, Shibuya!" Murata exclaimed, clanging his bottle with Yuuri's.

"You're wasted," Yuuri replied with a chuckle.

"It's okay for him to get drunk. He won't have to transport his family back to earth," Wolfram said and stole the glass from Yuuri's hand before he could take a sip.

Everyone laughed when Yuuri pouted. Wolfram sat down and rubbed her shoulders.

"Mother, can I change my clothes now?"

"Not yet!"

"My shoulders are freezing," she mumbled.

Yuuri, upon hearing this, unbuttoned his black coat and removed it, placing it on her shoulders. "Better?"

"Thank you," she said with a small smile.

"Yuu-chan, let's go!" Miko called.

"Why are you such in a hurry?" Yuuri asked but still moved away from Wolfram. "Hey, Shouri. Come on."

"Should I come along?" Wolfram started to get up.

"No, no. I'll be back real quick," Yuuri told her.

"I'm not coming along for you, wimp."

"Ouch!" Shouri and Murata both mocked Yuuri.

"You didn't have to say it that way..." Yuuri pretended to sulk.

Wolfram ignored the boys. "Mama-chan?"

"It's okay, Wol-chan. We'll see each other soon," Miko assured her with a hug.

Wolfram hugged back and re-adjusted Yuuri's coat. "Take care."

Yuuri ruffled her hair, which was a little wavy because of the braids, as he passed her.

When he returned, he had changed into a new pair of black pants and a white shirt with rolled up sleeves. His hair was dripping wet and it added a certain appeal to his look.

Yuuri noticed Wolfram staring and sat down beside her. "I'm back."

Wolfram looked away, staring fixedly at her glass. She hummed absentmindedly in response.

"Come on, Greta," they heard Anissina say. "Time for bed."

The little girl ran over to Wolfram and hugged her. "Goodnight, Wolfram!"

"Goodnight, Greta," Wolfram replied and kissed both of her cheeks.

Greta then turned to Yuuri and got something from her pocket. "Happy birthday, Yuuri!"

Yuuri chuckled. She swooped Greta into his arms and they looked at the drawing she gave him. It was a beautiful abstract art, with a real yet dry violet rose in the center.

"Do you like it?" she asked eagerly.

"Of course I do. It's absolutely perfect. Thank you."

Both Wolfram and Yuuri knew when and where that flower came from.

* * *

"Time for presents!"

Everyone's presents for Yuuri was really something. Lady Cheri got him a bottle of her famous perfume, that was said to 'allure even the most coldest of hearts'. Gunter got him an expensive pen, which he most probably won't be able to use in fear of losing it. Gwendal knitted a stuffed toy for him that actually looked like a bearbee and Conrad got him a personalized baseball set.

"Mine and Lady von Bielefeld's gifts work as a pair," Murata told him. "Take it away, Bielefeld!"

Wolfram rolled her eyes at the silly introduction but she got a small box from her pocket, causing Yuuri's heart to skip yet another beat.

She opened it, revealing a pair of golden rings, obviously with the purposes of serving as wedding rings.

"I found out that Earth's traditional weddings require rings, so..." she paused and handed the box to him. "Let's get married."

Yuuri studied the rings. It was fairly simple, just a plain band made of pure gold, probably the highest class. What made it special was the words engraved on it: on the bigger of the two, the word _'Forever'_ was carved, and on the smaller was, _'and Always'_.

"Take it away, Sage," Wolfram said with a grin as she studies Yuuri's awestruck expression.

"Shibuya?" Murata said, asking for the rings.

Yuuri gave him the box, turning to Wolfram. They held hands.

"I won't say some cheesy sort of opening for this, so let's all make this fairly simple," the Great Sage told everyone who were watching the scene with big smiles.

Murata cleared his throat. "Do you, Yuuri Shibuya, take Wolfram von Bielefeld, as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

Yuuri stared deep into her eyes, before retrieving her ring and placing it on her ring finger, where the engagement ring sat. "I do."

"Do you, Wolfram von Bielefeld, take Yuuri Shibuya, as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

Wolfram repeated Yuuri's actions and slid the ring in his finger. "I do."

"With the power bestowed on me by Shinou himself, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Wolfram smirked as Yuuri's eyes grew wide.

'Me? Kiss her? But... _how_?' he thought anxiously.

She raised an eyebrow, telling him to hurry up. He gulped down the lump in his throat and reached for her face.

She wasn't wearing her heels anymore and was on bare foot so he had to lean down a little. He paused, midway, before bringing their lips together, with enough time for them to close their eyes.

Now, Yuuri didn't want to break it off. He didn't want to stop it. He just pressed their lips together, and wouldn't have stopped if Murata didn't clear his throat, much to the amusement of everyone in the room, including Gwendal.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you for the, uh... second time, Mr. and Mrs. Shibuya, even though it's not an official name change."

Everyone applauded, but Yuuri felt as if they were clapping at Murata's ridiculous closing words.

* * *

"What?!"

"What do you mean, we're going to Earth?"

"Don't you want to speed your honeymoon there?" Murata asked.

"I don't think we're in a time to worry about honeymoons," Wolfram argued. "We're thankful that we got a wedding, we don't need a honeymoon."

"Actually, we do-" Yuuri tried to say.

"Yuuri!"

"Sorry..."

"Anyways, it'll just go to waste. We won't be able to enjoy it, since a week there means over a month here," Wolfram pointed out.

"That's where my gift comes in," Shinou said, suddenly appearing on Murata's shoulder. The first king glanced at his sage but the latter refused to acknowledge him. "A wedding gift, as well as a birthday gift."

"And how is this gift gonna help?" Yuuri asked, intrigued.

Shinou gave him a knowing smile. "Let's just say that I'm going to be a naughty boy and tamper with time a bit, so it evens up with Earth's."

Wolfram was practically speechless, with her mouth slightly open. "You'd do that, for _us_?"

"My descendant and my successor getting married, after so many trials... I think they deserve at least two weeks for themselves. Enjoy."

"Not just two weeks," Gwendal added. "Be back after two weeks, you'll get another two weeks off."

"A month without doing anything? Now that is too much. I'll have to decline," Wolfram turned the offer down.

"Great, we'll take it. Thanks, Gwendal," Yuuri said.

"Yuuri?! Are you out of your mind?"

"Aw come on, Wolf. It's just a month. Then we'll be in a war and... and... I don't even want to think about it. I just want to spend some time with you. Can't I?"

"Yuuri, you are being ridiculous, you know that?" she told him with a glare. But still, she nodded an agreement.

"Now to pack our things and-" Yuuri stopped mid-sentence, suddenly coming to a realization. "You mean... I have to transport us there?"

"Obviously?"

"Do you guys know how much maryoku I used a while ago?!" he complained.

"Then let's not go. Problem solved."

"No, no. We will go," Yuuri said with finalization in his voice. "It's just that... why didn't you guys just tell me we we're going to leave, so we could have just gone with Shouri and my mom and dad?"

"Ah, hush, Shibuya. So many questions," Murata said, pushing something wrapped in resealable plastic in Yuuri's hands.

"What's-"

"It's that thing you put in your ears so Wolfram would be able to understand and speak in Japanese. Consider this as Anissina's gift, as she upgraded it so you can understand English and some other languages as well. There's two for you. And then there's that thing you bought back then," Murata explained with a meaningful look.

"I don't remember buying cond-"

"I didn't mean that!" he cut Yuuri off. "You are seriously such a closet pervert, dude. Stop it. It's creepy."

"Jokes, Murata. You don't take them seriously. Well, you're not supposed to."

"Jokes are half meant, Shibuya."

"Both of you are mentally retarded," Wolfram announced after being annoyed by their nonsense.

* * *

"Well uh, welcome home?"

Wolfram and Yuuri were in the Shibuya household's tub, both feeling exhausted. Wolfram got out first, a bit wobbly in the knees and knelt on the ground, feeling seasick. She grabbed a towel placed conveniently on a stool and wrapped her body with it.

Yuuri patted her back, still in the tub, and asked if she was feeling alright, to which she replied with a dismissive wave.

She looked for the change of clothes her mother had mention and almost immediately found a matching pair of white camisole and shorts. She put on the undergarments on but couldn't figure out how to put on the bra.

"Yuuri, how do you wear this?" she asked, holding up the the white lace bra.

Yuuri, who had almost fell asleep in the waters, turned his head and almost drowned. "You just, put the uh, on your... then, uh..."

"What? Could you just put it on me?" Wolfram demanded, sounding irritated. She was about to face him but Yuuri beat her to that.

"No! Turn the other way around!" he yelled.

"Could you not shout? Do you know what time it is? The others are already asleep," she scolded, facing her back to him.

Yuuri tried to collect his composure. "Put the... cups on your... you know what..."

"What? Hurry up, will you?"

"Put the cups on your breast, goddammit! And hold them there!"

Wolfram followed his instructions, turning a little bit red. "Then?"

Yuuri's face was a nice shade of red by then. He reached over, grabbed the hooks and hooked the bra on place. Then he placed the straps on her shoulder before letting out his breath. "Uncomfortable? Is it too tight?"

"Um... no," she replied. She then proceeded to put on the camisole, then stood up and put the shorts. "I'm going to your room."

Yuuri just nodded, trying to hide his face. Once he heard the door close, he let out a sigh of relief.

His face wasn't the only thing he was trying to hide.

~LoveIsn'tEnough~

Yuuri closed the door behind him and was greeted by Wolfram's back. He slid in between the covers and Wolfram moved so they were facing each other. He hugged her to him and she snuggled closer.

Wolfram could feel his weariness accompanied with a little bit of alcohol, which scent was washed away from his breath. She was about to fall asleep when she felt him kiss her forehead. Then his lips moved down, tracing alone her cheeks, her nose, then her jaw line. He didn't stop there and placed kisses on her neck, up to her shoulder blade, then went back his trail. Pausing like what he did before, he settled on her lips.

It wasn't a torrid kiss. Nothing like those french kisses. He just pressed their lips together, not planning on moving away.

But it was enough to drive them both to red faces. Even Yuuri wasn't so sure of what he was doing, or why he was doing this. The only thing both of them knew was that the spark they felt was highly enjoyable.

Then Wolfram bit his lower lip. Not enough to make him bleed, but enough to make him draw back.

"Ow... You didn't have to bite me," he complained, opening his eyes to stare at hers.

"I'm sorry. I got... over excited?"

"Yeah right," he said sarcastically but with a grin. He kissed her forehead and hugged her closer. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Forever?"

"And always."

* * *

***blushing* You guys don't know how utterly embarrassing it was to write that bra scene...**

** RukisLeech: I know what you mean XD We'll get there... hopefully :3**

** :YuuRam4eva417: Thanks for pointing that out! Fixed it :D  
**

** soulxspirit125: My thoughts exactly XD**

** Belldandy55555: We'll find out in later chapters ^^**

**Ah, but at least you liked the dress. Thank you!**

** Lunar: Thanks! I'm glad you did! :)**

**A million thanks to everyone, especially those I mentioned above, who keep on supporting this story. You guys rock.**

**As usual, please leave a review. Till next week!**


	31. Chapter 30 : Make forever happen

**Warning: Chapter contains language that may be inappropriate for minors.**

* * *

Yuuri awoke with his face planted on his pillow. He considered sleeping through the noise of his alarm clock but after a few seconds, he got irritated and pushed himself up using his elbow and turned the noisy thing off by removing its batteries. He felt around the bed with his hand, searching for the other occupant only to come out empty-handed. He got up into a sitting position and wiped the trace of drool on the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. He realized that he was wearing his ring again. Both he and Wolfram had removed their respective rings before travelling back, putting it inside the other stuff they were bringing.

"She must have slipped it on me while I was asleep," he said out loud and stretched his arms before going to the bathroom to take a pee. After he finished answering the call of nature, he washed his hands and fumbled around for his toothbrush. Still groggy, he applied a bit too much toothpaste, causing the minty flavor to strengthen itself in his mouth, almost making him spit it out. Bearing the spicy substance, he looked at the mirror while he brushed his teeth, staring at the ring.

"Married..." he mused after rinsing his mouth. "You're married, Yuuri. You're really, really married."

"Yuu-chan!" he heard his mother call him. "Breakfast!"

He splashed water on his face, the coldness effectively helping him wake up. Trudging down the stairs, the smell of curry immediately invaded his nose and he felt his stomach growl.

"Good morning," he greeted everyone while rubbing his eye.

"Good morning, wimp."

Yuuri looked at Wolfram. She turned to face him and she raised an eyebrow.

"How in the world was Mom able to trick you into wearing an apron?" he asked.

"It doesn't look that bad, you know?" Wolfram argued and lifted it a little, looking at the embroidery lining it. Under it, she was wearing a shirt she probably found in Yuuri's closet and a pair of sweatpants.

"We should probably go shopping for clothes," Yuuri suggested as he sat down on a chair.

"No need for that, Yuu-chan," Miko said as she entered the room, carrying a pot of curry. "I'll take care of her wardrobe. Leave it to me."

"If you insist," he said and watched as Wolfram helped set the table. No matter how Yuuri looked at it, she appeared to be a good housewife helping her mother-in-law with house chores.

"Yuu-chan, if you keep grinning there then you'd end up arriving late for school," Miko scolded.

"Yeah, yeah. I kno- what?! What do you mean, school?!"

"It's a school day, Yuu-chan! Don't neglect your studies, specially when it's your last year," she reminded him.

"But I thought this was my honeymoon?" he said, pouting like a kid and looked at Wolfram. "Our honeymoon. How could this be called a honeymoon if I'm locked up in school all day?"

"But wouldn't it be a great experience for Wol-chan?"

Yuuri cocked his head to the side. "What? Oh, let me guess. You enrolled her as some foreign exchange student so we could spend our days here in school and stuff, just like normal teenagers, except for the fact that we're actually married and we're not 'normal teenagers'," Yuuri said sarcastically.

"How did you find out?" Wolfram asked, narrowing her eyes a little.

"You gotta be kidding me."

* * *

Yuuri waited downstairs, already in his uniform.

"And to think that I left Shin Makoku, only to wear this uniform again," he mumbled.

He heard footsteps descend the wooden stairs and distinguished Wolfram's almost immediately, as the sound of boots were always quite different.

"Boots?" Yuuri suddenly came into a realization but before he could react any further, Wolfram came into sight.

Maybe it would have seemed normal to him. Maybe he would have just thought that uniforms really made girls look good. Maybe. Maybe if it wasn't Wolfram.

But it was Wolfram. It was Wolfram who was wearing the uniform, composed of a skirt, white undershirt, and a blue blazer. And his hearing was right; she indeed was wearing a pair of brown boots.

Scratching the back of his head, he asked, "What's with the boots?"

"It'll give off the feel of being a foreigner," Miko said, patting Wolfram's shoulders. She handed Wolfram a bag that was part of the uniformity set and turned to Yuuri. "Help Wol-chan around, alright?" With this, she gave Yuuri a piece of paper to be handed to the teachers.

"F-fine," he muttered and lead the way outside with a "we're going!"

"Are we walking?" Wolfram asked.

Yuuri shook his head. "Let me give you the honor of riding on my bike."

Wolfram looked at him curiously. He unchained the bike and gave a ta daa sound.

"How are we going to fit in there?" Wolfram voiced the question that had been circling her head, based on how her expression changed when she saw the bike.

"Simple," Yuuri stated. He sat on the saddle and patted the crossbar. "You sit here."

"That doesn't look comfortable," Wolfram said, shaking her head.

"Standing and placing your feet here," he said and pointed to the rear derailleur, "is a lot more uncomfortable."

Wolfram considered it and finally gave up. She perched herself sideways on the cold metal. Yuuri wondered if she was short, or the bike was just tall because her feet hardly reached the ground.

"Don't let me fall," she pleaded.

"You're in the hands of the right man," Yuuri replied and started pedaling.

At first, there were loads of "You wimp!", "Stop this damn thing now!", "I'll kill you!", and at one time, Yuuri almost felt out of balance and had his life at bay, not because of the fall, but because of the evil aura being emitted from the scared Wolfram.

"Just relax, will you? Stop throwing fits and we might survive this," Yuuri told her.

"Easy for you to say," she muttered but followed his advice. Surprisingly, she found it a lot easier when she stayed still.

"I can't believe the great Wolfram von Bielefeld would be scared shitless of riding a bike," Yuuri commented after a few moments.

"I'm no longer 'scared shitless', for you information," Wolfram replied, grinning.

"Really now..." Yuuri then pedalled faster, almost standing up. But Wolfram only laughed, enjoying the wind blowing on her face, making her hair sway with it.

"We're almost there," Yuuri told her and the laughter died down as the gate came into view. Spotting students around, Wolfram bowed her head a little, effectively hiding her face behind her hair, creating a golden curtain.

Yuuri pedalled all way, passing students who immediately turned their heads at the couple's direction. He felt a bit worried for Wolfram. He, who had spent the last two years here, was quite used to the uncomfortable stares and whispers he received on a daily basis. Then he remembered that Wolfram might have experienced worse at the alternate word, and that eased his worries by the smallest bit.

He stopped when he reached the small bicycle parking lot and Wolfram got off, smoothing her skirt,

"You alright?" Yuuri asked her after chaining his bike.

"Of course I am, wimp," she answered him, raising her eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Yuuri shook his head and patted her head, earning a glare. "Feel the pain of school."

* * *

"Ah, you must be Wolfram-chan," Yuuri's homeroom teacher, Ms. Shinizuka, said when Yuuri and Wolfram entered the faculty room.

Yuuri took a quick glance at Wolfram, checking if she was wearing the language aid Anissina had given them. She bowed politely and gave a reply of, "Please take care of me."

Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief and gave a bow as well.

"Oh, so you can understand Japanese? Excellent," Ms. Shinizuka beamed. Then she gave her a few textbooks, before ushering Yuuri out. "She shall be mine for now," she said with a wink and shut the door.

"Woman, she's mine, 24/7," Yuuri told the door, feeling stupid.

**~LoveIsn'tEnough~**

"It's Shibuya!"

"Hey, who was that chick?"

"He's wearing a ring! A ring!"

"Was that your girlfriend?"

"I think they got married..."

"The chick's already taken?"

"She's obviously a foreigner. Did you see her hair?"

"Gold! We could sell that!"

"She's really pretty."

"No shit! Really, really pretty!"

"You didn't even see her face."

Yuuri got to his seat and slightly raised his voice, for the first time in front of his classmates, so they could hear him clearly. "Guys, please, no bullshit here. Seriously, don't be rude to her."

A moment of silence. "**Don't fuck with her in any way possible**," Yuuri said in a dead serious tone.

Everyone froze and mumbled sorry's and promises of not messing with her. Some announced that 'Yuuri-kun is a scary person' and some considered that 'he had manned up'.

Then the doors opened and their homeroom teacher came in, in her usual jolly mood, and smiled at them. "Take your seats, everyone. Today is an ever splendor!"

Not as if the students' attention was directed at her. They were all staring at the girl standing a meter away.

Yuuri observed that Wolfram didn't look confused or curious anymore. Nor did she look as if she was a bit scared or shy. Seeing how these people gawk at her, she had lost interest in them.

"Please introduce yourself," Ms. Shinuzuka urged.

"Wolfram von Bielefeld," she told them then gave a short nod. "I'll be in your care."

Yuuri looked at the only seat beside him, as he was sitting near the window, and saw that it was vacant.

'_What a convenience. I wonder what they did. Said that it would allow her to feel comfortable during her stay to sit beside someone she knows_?' he thought, resting his chin on his hand. 'Yeah, probably that.'

He watched as Wolfram made her way towards her 'assigned' chair, sat down, and placed her bag near her foot. She turned to him and stuck her tongue out, which gave Yuuri quite a surprise but made him grin from ear to ear.

* * *

**_During the 9th day of Yuuri and Wolfram's visit~_**

"Yuu-chan," Miko called.

Yuuri was towel drying his hair after a refresing bath. "What is it?"

"It's a saturday," she told him.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Shouldn't it be about time for you to give Wol-chan your gift?"

Yuuri stopped midway in the process of drinking water, put the glass down, and looked at his mom. "How'd you know I had a present for her?"

"I have my resources," she said simply.

"When you say 'resources', you mean you were snooping around my closet," Yuuri stated with a laugh. "I'll give it to her. I just can't find the perfect timing."

"You didn't look for the 'perfect timing' to propose, did you? Why bother now? There's no such thing as a 'perfect moment' for anything, Yuu-chan. You take the moment and make it perfect."

"I think I saw that from the internet before, Mom."

"I've been doing research," she admitted, a bit sheepishly.

"Well, got any ideas?"

"Follow me."

Yuuri did as he was told and they ascended the stairs, heading to his parents' room. Closing the door behind him, Yuuri watched as Miko pulled out a dashing tuxedo. It was all black, of course, save for the vest which was grey and the white undershirt. Everything else was glossy black, from the coat, the necktie, the pair of slacks, and the shoes.

He knew what this meant. His family had set up a dinner date for him and Wolfram.

Yuuri didn't know what to say, so he just scratched his head and asked if he could ditch the silly tie.

"You're just flustered," Miko said and handed him the hanger that held the attire together. She looked for something in her closet once again and presented him a box. "That's for Wol-chan."

"I... mom-"

"It's a late wedding gift from me and your Papa-chan," Miko cut him off. "Now, go get ready! Wol-chan's going to finish taking a bath soon!"

**~LoveIsn'tEnough~**

Yuuri fidgeted around, waiting for Wolfram to enter the room. When she did, she was wearing a bathrobe, her hair almost dry. She took in Yuuri's appearance and gave a shocked smile.

"Don't you look amazing," she commented. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh, this is Mom and Dad's wedding gift," Yuuri explained and pulled out the box from under his bed. "This one is for you."

Wolfram gave him a questioningly look before opening the box, revealing a pair of navy blue low heel wedge shoes, designed with white laces. She smiled adoringly.

"Lovely," she complimented.

"I agree. And you'd still be shorter than me."

Wolfram mockingly glared at him.

"So, could you try this on?" Yuuri requested, handing her the dress he bought. He gained a raised eyebrow as response. "Just try it on."

She started to removed the robe and Yuuri turned around, waiting. The seconds that ticked by annoyed him, and he was relieved when she announced that she was all done.

"The perfect fit," he observed, starting to sound a bit nervous. "Now, why don't you put on those shoes?"

Wolfram just followed, and it made Yuuri think that she was starting to question his sanity. "Just one little thing missing..." he mused. "Aha! I'll let you borrow this for tonight," he told her, removing the necklace hanging on his neck. It was the necklace Conrad had given him.

"Yuuri, that's not necessary-"

"It's just for tonight, Wolf." And he put it on her, making the attire look ever more perfect. He grabbed a comb and smoothed out her hair which was now completely dry. "Belated happy wedding day, Wolfram."

"You're being silly again. Tell me, what is this for?"

"Don't tell me you still haven't figured it out."

"I think you're bringing me somewhere fancy," Wolfram admitted.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure."

"What do you mean?"

But before Yuuri could answer, they heard knocks on the door. "Hey, you two lovebirds ready to go?" they heard Shori call.

Yuuri opened the door and Wolfram followed behind.

"I'll be your driver for tonight. Sadly, I can only take you there, then you can go rent a taxi on the way home," Shori Shibuya told them.

"Where exactly are we going?" Yuuri asked.

"Dinner, of course. I think you've figured out that much. We booked a reservation for two, all expenses paid."

Without further ado, they followed Shori downstairs, into his car, and was driven away from their house.

**~LoveIsn'tEnough~**

"I find the food quite unusual," Wolfram admitted after having told the waiter their order.

"It's because you've only been eating Mom's cooking," Yuuri said, sipping wine from his glass.

"Might be true," she considered.

"Don't worry, I ordered only the exquisite," Yuuri assured her.

"I don't exactly trust your idea of 'exquisite', Yuuri."

"Ah, but might I remind you that trust is the most important element in keeping a healthy relationship working?"

Wolfram thought about it for a while. "I beg to differ."

"Why? You consider love to be enough?" Yuuri asked her.

"No. Only children think of it that way. Or adults who're too stupid beyond words."

"Then what is it, then? What is more important than trust?"

"Loyalty," she answered.

Yuuri stared at her, and she stared back. He was obviously analyzing, stitching, finding something to argue with her answer, but came up with none. "Touche."

"Loyalty... I think it goes for everything. Relationships, friendships, families, work, bosses, subordinates, captains, lieutenants, leaders, followers, alliances, enemies... wars..."

"So, between Shin Makoku and Kingdom X, who do you think will win the war?" Yuuri asked with a smirk.

Wolfram shrugged. "Victory is for those who survive."

"I'm not dying yet."

"Then for victory?" she offered, proposing a toast.

"For victory."

Then their food arrived and after a few bites, Wolfram told Yuuri that his taste could actually be reliable at times. After eating, much chattering, a piece for a slow dance started to play. Yuuri stood up and asked for her hand. "Kind lady, may I have this dance?"

"But of course, fine gentleman."

Moving to the center, with eyes trailing them, they started to dance.

As he twirled her around, Yuuri leaned down so his lips were touching her cheeks. "Wouldn't it be perfect if time stopped at this very moment?"

"I don't think so," she answered.

"Why not? Wouldn't it be nice? An assurance that we'll always be together is something I look forward to," Yuuri murmured into her ear.

"Because I want to spend more lifetimes with you. I can't possibly be contented with just now in my mind. I want to spend this life with you, everyday. Today, the day after tomorrow, a week from now, a month, years, decades... Doesn't _forever_ sound so nice?"

"But Wolf, what if forever doesn't exist?"

"But tomorrow does." They stopped dancing and Wolfram grabbed his right hand, showing him their rings. "Let's make it exist, Yuuri. Between the two of us. Let's make forever happen."

Yuuri chuckled and kissed her forehead. "That's a promise."

* * *

**A/N: Made it! Phew. When I started to work on this chapter, all ideas had escaped my mind and ran off somewhere else. Good thing they came back.**

** RukisLeech:** I'm very happy you liked that part. So far, it had been the most difficult scene to write. *sweat drops*

** YuuRam4eva417:** Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked that :D

** soulxspirit125:** We have to admit, that scene was very... embarrassing. *shudder*

** Pikeebo:** _ "as per planned"..._? I don't quite understand what you mean by that.

Oh, not in a while. Nothing 'horrible' will come up for a while. Though I must say, I'm writing this sweet and romance-filled chapters to ready myself.

I'm glad you find it easy to understand. I believe that an effective writer is a writer who delivers his/her stories well enough.

You are truly welcomed. And I should say thank you as well ^^

**If things go well, I might actually follow my initial plan with the next chapter. I'm going to say it right here:**

**This story's rating will most probably go up to M.**

**Anyways, as I always say, everyone is free to leave reviews. That would help a lot. See you guys next week!**

**PS: A link to a photo for Wolfram's shoes will be posted on my profile.**


	32. Chapter 31 : Moment

**Warning: Chapter contains implicit mature content.**

**Written in Wolfram's POV**

* * *

"You shouldn't stress yourself too much, Your Highness. You've only came back and it has just been a few days."

I glanced at Gisela as she wrapped my hand in a neat layer of bandages. "Drop the honorifics, will you? It's bugging me."

"Now you know how I felt back then when you used to call me 'commander'," she said with a giggle.

"But it was only proper," I said without thinking, realizing that my excuse could be used on me at the moment. She gave me that look, clearly asking if I was being serious. "It's an order," I told her in a mocking tone.

"Yes, yes," she pretended to obey. "Does your hand sting? Uncomfortable?"

"Just a bit. It feels a little bit better now," I answered honestly.

"The burns won't leave any marks or scars, thankfully. But still, what's gotten into you? The last time something like this happened was when you were still training your magic."

I rested my chin of my good hand, looking at the bandages. "I got distracted."

"And what could distract the great Wolfram von Bielefeld?"

"You speak as if I'm the God of concentration."

"You will be if you didn't let your emotions get the better of you," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I ignored that comment and answered her previous question. "It's Yuuri..."

"Ah..." Her voice sounded as if she wasn't surprised at all. "What is it this time?"

"I'm just worried about him," I admitted. "A war..."

"You should relax. It is your honeymoon, is it not? You, both of you, shouldn't be worrying about these yet."

"Easier said than done. I'll be fine, but what about him? He's the king. But he's still a boy-"

"He's 18," she cut me off.

"He's too young for this," I continued.

"And so are you," she reminded me.

"But this isn't new to me. Wars... killing... I've been there, I've _done_ that. But him... his hands are clean. He shouldn't... he shouldn't be forced into this."

"I'm pretty sure he knew what he was getting himself into when he chose to accept his throne, when he chose to become King."

"He didn't choose this," I murmured, shaking my head. "I feel like he's been doing things halfheartedly right from the beginning."

"That's not true," she disagreed. "His Majesty wasn't forced to adopt Greta. Nor was he forced to propose to you, and now you're married. None of those were forced upon him."

"We can't be so sure about that. No one knows what's going on inside his head."

"I'm certain about two things, though. First, both of you are worrywarts over each other. Second," she paused, looking over me from top to bottom, "you two should, you know."

I was still wearing my blue uniform, with the exemption of my blue coat. "What?"

She gave me this dead serious look before asking, "How far have you gone?"

"Pretty far," I answered coolly. "Kissing."

Gisela snorted. "You might want to try out Lady Cheri's perfumes or something."

I rose from my chair with a smug smile. "Thanks for this," I said and raised my bandaged hand. "But about that last piece of advice, no thanks. I can do this without potions."

Of course she knew I was just bluffing.

* * *

"Wolf? What happened to your hand?" Yuuri asked upon seeing me enter the room.

"Fire got out of hand," I answered and added, "Literally, no pun intended."

We stared at each other before laughing at the silliness of the statement. "I didn't see that coming."

"Neither did I," he said, hugging his stomach. "C'mere." He patted the spot beside him on the bed.

I sat down and he immediately took my hand, examining it carefully.

"It doesn't hurt that much anymore," I told him, watching his expression changed to that of worry.

"What happened?"

"I was training my magic this afternoon, so it doesn't get rusty. I got distracted and got this," I said, wiggling my fingers. "It's just a few blisters, nothing serious."

Yuuri traced the bandage that went around each of my fingers then wrapped around the back of my hand and my palm. Taking me by surprise, he placed kissed all over my hand.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing the pain away," he answered as if it was something normal.

"You freak me out sometimes," I informed him, running my good hand through his hair. "The only worry I have is that I'll have a hard time taking a bath."

He stopped kissing my hand and wrapped his arms around my waist. "That's why I'm here, silly!"

"Well then, would you be kind enough to help me?"

"Aye, aye, captain!" He released me then proceeded to gather our stuff, humming an unfamiliar tune. "Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!"

"What?" I asked, dumbfounded. Has my husband gone crazy?

"Just singing," he answered, still humming.

"I see..."

Once he was done packing up, he pulled me up and lead the way to the baths.

"Do you want me to teach you the 'campfire song' song?"

"No, thank you."

"Aw, Wolf! Don't be such a joy killer," he complained.

"Don't be such a kid," I shot back with a grin. We got inside and closed the doors behind us, the steam from the huge tub almost immediately touching our skin.

Feeling itchy, I started to strip down my clothes, catching Yuuri turn his head away. Once I was in the waters with my injured hand resting on the dry floor, he started to remove his clothes.

"Yuuri, why are you still so shy over seeing me naked?"

To be honest, I didn't know why I asked this. I myself still feel a bit of embarrassment every now and then but still, he was a lot worse.

"We're married," I reminded him.

"Well it's still awkward," he said, sliding himself down the tub beside me.

"So that explains why we haven't done it yet."

He looked at me, shocked. "D-do you want to do it?"

Of course I do, you idiot. But when I look back during the few days we had spent both here and Earth, I think we pretty much progressed a little. I wasn't lying when I told Gisela that we've kissed.

And they weren't just quick kisses. I think it's what people call a 'passionate kiss'. And a few times, we were almost there. Almost, almost there. But then one of us would chicken out, and we'd both stop. It's been frustrating.

I want to smack my forehead for sounding like I'm sexually deprived. It's not like I'm dying for something to happen. Why would I? I'm a decent lady, and I would let him make the first move. Even if we take years.

"No, not really," I finally answered. "It can wait. Besides, we have all eternity, so there's no need to rush."

The look on his face stated that he wasn't convinced at all. "If you think about it, eternity sounds pretty unstable at the moment."

He offered to wash my back and I turned. "If you're talking about what's going to happen, then don't. I can't promise that we'd come out unscathed after this war we're going to face. I can't promise that everyone would be safe. I also won't promise that we'd win this. But here's something I'm certain of: I won't leave you. I swear, I won't let you go through that again."

I din't get a response. He continued to wash my back and we finished our business in silence.

* * *

I groaned, dropping the brush on the floor. "Maybe I should get a haircut."

I was perched on the couch, brushing my hair using my left hand, which proved to be a hard task. My arms started to get tired and I couldn't switch to my right hand. Seeing my dilemma, Yuuri picked up the brush and combed it through my hair.

"Better?" he asked.

"A lot. Thanks."

He didn't answer and just kept on brushing my hair. We were both in our night clothes and he could have gotten into bed already if he hadn't helped me with my hair. He might have been sleeping by now if there wasn't something going on.

"Is there anything bothering you?" I asked.

No response.

"Yuuri?"

"What is it?"

"You're worrying me," I told him.

He stopped combing. As if he was frozen, he still held the brush in my hair.

I was about to turn and face him but he beat me there. Placing the brush on the table stand beside the couch, he grabbed my chin and pressed his lips to mine.

Although unexpected, I wasn't that surprised. As I had said, we had done this. So I wasn't that much surprised when his lips started to move, and I found mine answering. I wasn't surprised when he suddenly lifted me into his arms, carrying me to the bed without bothering to break the kiss.

Nor was I surprised when he licked my bottom lip, though I didn't know what that meant. As if to explain himself, he traced a finger down my exposed leg, the action making me gasp. Seizing the opportunity, he slid his tongue inside my mouth.

I wanted to check if my face was burning, or if any part of my body was set on fire. I couldn't explain the feelings swelling in my stomach. I was torn between letting this go on, or putting a stop to it. As a final resolve, I snapped my fingers together, extinguishing the fire on the candles.

Yuuri stopped and pulled back, both of us huffing for breath. "What did you do that for?" he asked.

I glared at him. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I can't see your face clearly."

Unbelievable. Does this guy want me to die of embarrassment? "Isn't the light through the window enough?"

As if on timing, the clouds rearranged themselves, exposing the moon, bathing us in its dim light.

"Unbelievable," I muttered.

He seemed pretty amazed. Bringing up his hand, he touched my cheeks. "You're burning up."

At this statement, I felt my face get even hotter. Covering my cheeks with my bandaged hand, I looked away and mumbled an incoherent "shut up".

"Don't do that," he said, making it sound like a command. Pulling my hand away, I felt his stare burn a hole on my face. "Look at me, Wolf."

"I refuse," I answered, my voice sounding weak.

"Wolfram," Yuuri called.

Squinting my eyes close, I turned my face back.

I heard him chuckle and playfully probed my cheek. "Don't hide the things I want to see."

Getting irritated, I opened my eyes and glared at him. "Why are you trying to make this a lot more embarrassing than how it should be?!"

His lips broke into the most adorable smile I have ever seen and I couldn't help but feel like melting. Pressing his forehead on mine, he asked, "May I?"

I closed my eyes once again, feeling tears form there. Why does this wimp have to ask permission for such a thing?

I considered refusing, or complaining about how wimpy he sounded, but I knew very well that I wanted this and that this wasn't the time to act like a brat. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him to me, resting my forehead on his shoulder.

I gave a small nod. If this wimp doesn't understand that, I'm kicking the living life out of him.

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. Expect an even shorter update because this has a part two to it, which will be posted soon (though I'm not sure exactly when). **

**Next chapter will contain explicit content. It will be written in Yuuri's POV, about what happened here. For those who do not wish to read anything mature, please skip that chapter, as it will not have star any major story progress. **

**I'm changing the rating to M, just to be on the safe side. **

**Of course, everyone is free to voice their opinions or state if you don't want me to post Yuuri's POV. I'll take everyone's wishes into consideration.**

**Now for the replies:**

** RukisLeech & ****soulxspirit125:** I'm glad both of you liked that idea. I was a little worried that it wouldn't be favored.

** YuuRam4eva417: **He is silly, but he is adorable. That's just how our Yuuri is.

** BlazingEyes15: **Thank you very much. I hope you enjoy!

**So yeah, as always, leave a review, let me know your thoughts and opinions. See you guys real soon!**


	33. Chapter 32 : Ours

**Warning: Mature content**

**Written in Yuuri's POV**

* * *

"...get a haircut," I heard Wolfram say from her position on the couch. Turning my head to look at her, I saw the brush lying on the floor, with a pouting Wolfram glaring at it.

I moved to pick it up and helped her comb her hair. "Better?"

"A lot, thanks," came her reply, her voice colored with relief.

Is she really bothered by it? I never knew she was this aware about the sexual relationship between us, if there was any to start with. How far have we gone anyways? Kissing? Would someone even call that progress?

Touching? Probably, if it meant touching everything but the privates. I guess there was really a few times when we almost did it. _Almost_.

"Is there anything bothering you?" she suddenly asked, breaking my train of thought.

I didn't respond. How could I? If I let her know what I'm thinking of at the moment, things would get too awkward I might die.

"Yuuri?"

"What is it?" I asked, giving up.

"You're worrying me," she answered.

Am I? What a coincidence, since you worry me as well. Hey, that got me wondering. Exactly how often do you worry about me? Every day? Every hour? Every minute? As often as I worry over you? How much of your thoughts are filled by me?

I don't know what got into me. I don't know what pushed me to do it, but I put the brush down and pulled her face to mine.

I guess I was pretty damn shocked when she actually responded to my kisses. I found the courage to lift her up and carried her to the bed, too nervous to break the kiss.

How convenient of her to wear a pair of silk shorts and that white undershirt of hers.

Pushing my luck, I licked her lip. When I got no response, I realized that she probably didn't know what the action meant and thought of a way to deliver the message. Thankfully, she immediately reacted when I ran a hesitant hand over her leg. She gasped and unconsciously gave me access to her mouth.

How do I explain this feeling? It's soft and squishy, wet and hot at the same time, and has a faint taste of mint mixed with chocolate. Has she been eating those overly-sweet pancakes again, then had obsessed over her teeth with the toothpaste we had brought back from Earth?

I could feel her squirm underneath me before she decided to torment me by extinguishing the candles.

Breaking the kiss, I pulled back to squint at her. "What did you do that for?"

I couldn't see her expression but it was clearly announced through her voice that she was irritated when she answered/asked, "why are you asking me that?"

Are you being serious? Why are you asking the obvious? "Because I can't see your face clearly," I answered, fighting the urge to add a 'duh'.

"Isn't the light through the window enough?"

I would've have pointed out that there wasn't even a single streak of light coming through the window when the gods showed their love for me by exposing the moon, which was -at the moment- even more brilliant than the sun.

I held back a chuckle when I faintly heard her complain something under her breath. But what was more amusing was how the color red looked so lovely on her skin which was made even paler by the moon's light. I touched her cheek and was slightly worried at how hot it was.

"You're burning up," I commented, to which she responded by covering her face with her hand and looking away, mumbling a "shut up".

Since when did bandages get this much attractive?

"Don't do that," I ordered and pulled her hand away. "Look at me."

"I refuse."

"Wolfram."

She closed her eyes tight and slowly turned her head.

Although very much frustrated, I managed a chuckle and poked her cheek. "Don't hide the things I want to see!"

Surprising me a bit, she opened her eyes, only to glare at me with them. I couldn't help but smile at her.

She probably doesn't even know how she manages to suffocate me with those eyes alone, and how they're ten times prettier than usual right now, accompanied by that blush.

I touched my forehead to hers, asking for permission. She, once again, hid her eyes. After a few heartbeats, Wolfram wrapped her thin arms around my neck and her breath tickled my neck.

She nodded.

* * *

My hands are shaking too much. Is she even aware of that?

Third button. I can almost see the lace lining of her bra.

By now, I'm pretty sure that I'm as red as a ripe potato, only that potatoes aren't red, tomatoes are. I might as well be running a fever by the time I got finished with her shirt.

"Could you, um... move a bit?" I asked, trying to take the sleeves off.

She pulled her arms back and I slid the shirt off, tossing it lightly to the ground.

I swear my heart skipped three consecutive beats, maybe even more. My breathing started to get labored when the tips of my fingers touched her skin, earning myself another gasp yet again coming from her.

"Your fingers are cold," she whispered, grabbing my shoulders.

"Are they?" I asked, still tracing on her bare stomach.

She shoved my hands away and roughly fumbled with the buttons of my pajamas, getting rid of it in a much faster way than I had with hers. She then proceeded to fondle my bared skin with her hands.

I felt embarrassed. Two years had done nothing to improve my body, which was stuck in its 15-year-old-form. My stomach was flat, with no such things as abs to boot, or muscles layering my arms. Heck, I don't even have chest hair!

Long story short, I am a wimp. And I am being fondled._ And_ I am getting turned on by this.

I took her good hand in mine and put it directly above my heart. We listened to its unnatural beating, and I started to feel my head thump along its unsteady rhythm.

"Keep on doing that and I'll be surprised if this doesn't stop all together," I told her.

We stared at each other for a long time, just chorusing each other's breathing. She broke the tension by wiping a wet spot on my cheek.

"I'm not scared," she informed me, her voice solemn. "Not a bit."

"I am," I admitted, lowering my body to embrace her.

"Should I go on top then?"

"No, Wolf. There's no need for that. The question is, do you really want this?"

She stayed silent for a while, just lying still beneath me. I knew her well enough to know that she was thinking and rephrasing her words, trying to come up with an answer that would convince me.

"I don't know," she finally answered after a long moment of silence from her side. "What I do know is that I want **you**, and that definitely means that I want everything else there is to you.

"I'm not scared, Yuuri. This might sound cliche and stupid and out of character but... I trust you. And you don't dare tell me that I shouldn't.

"Don't you dare tell me that you still don't deserve this when we've already gone this far. Don't you dare chicken out when you've already set your mind to this. Don't you dare leave me hanging."

I pulled back a little to look at her face, observing that there wasn't a single trace of doubt there. It was silly of me to think that she, Wolfram von Bielefeld, would be afraid of this.

"Are you that eager on getting rid of these white clothes of yours?" I joked.

She breathed a sigh a of relief and ignored my question, burying her face into my shoulder blades. "Don't make me say such embarrassing things again."

"I don't think those would be the last for tonight."

* * *

Maybe it was the abrupt intake of breath from Wolfram that stopped me, or maybe it was just the pressure on my member.

"Are you alright?" I asked, considering the thought of pulling out and moving to do so.

"No-! I mean, yes! I'm fine," she answered, her head turned away.

"Does it hurt?"

"I..." she tried to say but then bit her lip, clamping her mouth shut.

"I'm pulling out-"

"No!"

Wolfram turned to look at me, her eyes tearing up. "I'm fine... I'm really fine, Yuuri."

"Wolf, you don't have to force yourself."

I had only gotten the head in and she had started to move uncomfortably, her face contorted into a look of pain.

"I'm sorry, Wolfram..."

"Stop it," she snapped, hugging me. The action triggered a response of discomfort for her, as I felt myself inch deeper. "Get done with it, Yuuri."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"But you're hurting."

"Of course I am, you idiot!" I was quite surprised that she could still scold me in her current state. "I'm a virgin, for god's sake!"

I pushed a little deeper and at the same time, she dug her nails into my shoulders.

"It's all in," I quietly announced into her ear.

I felt her nod once. "Don't move yet."

I did as I was told, staying still inside her. Once I heard that her breathing was starting to get back to normal, I started to move my hips a little.

When I got a soft "ah" from her, I started to thrust into her slowly. Her body started to get accustomed to it and soon, muffled moans and groans escaped her delicate lips.

For the next moments, I got scratches, my hair yanked, and rough kisses. Still, she tried her best to keep all the sounds coming from her within a safe volume, assuring us that no one, not even the guards posted outside the doors, could hear us.

This time was ours, and ours alone.

* * *

**A/N: Just one word for this: EMBARRASSING.**

**I considered going into full detail during the last part of this chapter but changed my mind during the last minute, thus ending up with a short chapter. I sincerely apologize.**

**I'll have to practice writing smut first before we can expect a real... intimate chapter.**

** RukisLeech:** I hope this doesn't disappoint you.

** Aj: **We'll get to that, hopefully.

** soulxspirit125:** Thank you!

**Yes, this chapter is being posted a day earlier than usual, since I won't be free tomorrow -or in my case, later- for I shall be celebrating my birthday. Hooray for me, I guess.**

**As usual, please leave your reviews. They help a lot.**


	34. Chapter 33 : What lies ahead

The rustling of clothes broke the early morning silence. Yuuri padded down the hall, his hair dripping wet with a damp towel over it, clad in a pair of black pants and a clean white shirt, rolling up the sleeves for his comfort.

He re-entered the room and, before climbing back to bed, dumped the towel on a chair. Wolfram, who woke up when he was taking a bath, felt the bed dip in Yuuri's weight.

She was facing away from him, the sheets covering everything down from her shoulders. With the flashbacks from last night flooding her mind, Wolfram's cheeks filled with color, much to Yuuri's delight. He took a few strands of her golden hair in between his fingers and pressed them to his lips.

"Good morning," he greeted.

Wolfram's cheek got redder, the color spreading all the way down to her neck, even sparing her exposed shoulders a light pink. The light from the sun invading their window gave off a lovely effect on her flushed skin.

"Is... is your body okay?" Yuuri asked, feeling his cheeks heat up as well.

At this, Wolfram flinched. Her face ten times redder, she turned to glare at Yuuri. "It hurts like hell."

Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction.

"What's so funny?" Wolfram demanded.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. I must have over did it last night..." the young king trailed off.

"Oh, you think so?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'll think of a way to make it up for you. But for now, breakfast?" Yuuri offered.

"No..." Wolfram answered in a hesitant voice. "I'm not hungry..."

'How inconsiderate of me,' Yuuri thought. Having realized the verdict, he said out loud, "Breakfast in bed it is."

She slowly sat up, obviously trying to be careful with her movements. Still, no matter how hard she tried to hide it, her pain was clearly etched on her face.

Yuuri traced a finger on her pink cheek, trailing down to her throat, stopping to touch the spot on the base of her neck where he had left a hickey. "I'm really sorry."

"Are you sorry about the kiss mark or how aggressive you had been last night?" Wolfram asked, a bit blunt.

"Both," he answered sheepishly. He got up and headed for the door. "Pancakes?"

"As usual."

He closed the doors behind him and made his way to the dining room, still barefoot. Everyone had a curious look on their face when they saw him arrive alone.

"Wolfram's not feeling well," he informed them. "I was thinking of getting her some breakfast."

"Not feeling well?" Gwendal repeated, sounding suspicious.

'Keep it smooth,' Yuuri reminded himself, though he pretty much knew that the blush on his face gave him away.

"Can I come?" Greta asked, hopping down her chair.

Relieved that he could escape the death stare he was receiving from Gwendal, Yuuri knelt down so he was on eye level with Greta. "Sorry, Greta. Your mom's not feeling well. She needs to rest... a lot, if that makes sense."

"Is she_ that_ sick?" Murata asked with a mischievous grin.

"Yes, she is," Yuuri said through gritted teeth, giving a quick pointed look at the confused Greta.

Greta pouted, crossing her arms on her chest. "I don't like it when you keep secrets from me!"

Yuuri's mouth gaped open, barely hearing Murata's muffled laugh in the background. "G-greta...?"

"You're obviously hiding something," she pointed out, oddly resembling Wolfram when the latter was unsatisfied.

"Greta, listen here," Yuuri started, thinking of a way to explain it to her. "It's a... an adult thing."

"Adult thing? Does that mean I'm not allowed to hear about it?"

"Well, you'll understand when you get older. For now, we're gonna keep it a secret, alright?"

The little girl narrowed her eyes a little, considering Yuuri's offer. After a few seconds, she replied with a "fine!".

"Good. It's a promise." Yuuri got up and took her hand, leading her back to the table. Murata seemed so eager to start teasing him that Yuuri almost immediately called for a maid. She got him a small bed tray. He got a few pancakes then added random dishes, in a hurry to leave.

When he was gone, Gwendal and Conrad shared a quick glance before Gunter burst into tears.

* * *

"What do you want?" the great sage asked in an impatient voice.

"Do I need to have a reason to meet with you?" Shinou asked back, showing off that half smile of his.

"I'm a busy man," Murata told him, unimpressed.

It took him by surprise when the first king's expression changed to that of sadness. He stepped forward, touching Murata's hair. The younger of the two tried his very best not to slap his hand away.

"What do you want?" he repeated.

"How would you respond if I said that I wanted you?"

"Don't fuck with me, Shinou."

"My, are we up for some dirty talk?" the blonde teased. He moved closer, pushing Murata back.

With his back firmly pressed to the cold wall, with Shinou's arm blocking his way, he was forced to look directly into those blue eyes. "You do know where we are, don't you?"

"My temple."

"Your _holy_ temple," he corrected.

"Not to worry. I won't be watching," Shinou said before pressing his lips to Murata's.

He didn't fight him off. He just let things happen, knowing that the more he resisted, the more Shinou would like it. Besides, it wasn't like he shouldn't _enjoy_ this.

Indeed, no matter how many lives he lived, he never truly enjoyed the warmth of a woman. He never enjoyed the warmth of _anyone_ quite as much as he enjoyed_ him_.

But then again, he never found himself questioning the feelings he had for him. It wasn't just lust. It wasn't just focused on his body. No, he truly loved this Shinou.

**Loved.**

Sliding his fingers through his silky blond hair, Murata started kissing back. Gentle at first, Shinou's kisses started to become more eager. His hands started to explore, slipping them inside Murata's shirt. Both pulling back for breath, Shinou rested his forehead on his, desperately trying to regain his suave composure.

"I love you," he whispered, his breathing ragged.

This served as a wake up call for Murata. He snapped back to reality and gently pushed a rather surprised Shinou away. Looking into his eyes, he saw his bewildered expression reflected in those pools.

"Stop leading me on," he pleaded. "Just... stop."

Shinou cradled his face in his hands, forcing him to look back. "My sa-"

"No. I'm no longer your _sage_," Murata said firmly, pulling his hands away. He fixed his clothes and evaded him.

Before he was out the doors, Shinou called out. "Can't we go back?"

Murata paused, refusing to face him. In a solemn voice, he answered, "No. I no longer want to feel lonely, when you claim that you love me."

* * *

Wolfram ran the brush through her hair, her left hand now healed. Yuuri had presented her the clothes she was now to wear, having consummated their marriage. She looked at the black outfit, carefully lain on the bed.

It was composed of a simple pair black pants and a coat that resembled her old one. Strangely, she felt as if it wouldn't suit her.

Tossing aside her worries along with brush, she took off the robe and put on her undershirt before sliding the pants on. Thankfully, she got to keep her boots, which she now proceeded to put on. Lastly, to complete the attire, she slid the sleeves of her new coat on, walking towards the mirror as she fastened the buttons. Taking on her new look, she couldn't help but release a sigh.

"Black clearly doesn't suit me."

**~LoveIsn'tEnough~**

Yuuri walked across the courtyard, to where Gwendal and Conrad were overlooking their men. Both gave a bow upon seeing him.

"I can see that we have made much progress," Yuuri commented, watching the soldiers spar among themselves.

"Indeed. If things go well, we will emerge victorious," Gwendal agreed.

"I hope so," Yuuri said, thinking about Greta.

Conrad sensed his unease and patted his shoulder. "Heika, we will do our best to protect Shin Makoku."

"We will," Yuuri confirmed, emphasizing the 'we'. "We're not going to lose anyone."

"Can't be so sure."

The three men, as well as the soldiers, turned to where the voice came from. Wolfram made her way towards them, her hands crossed over her chest. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, and she was clad in black.

"We can't be so sure that we won't lose anyone from our ranks," she told Yuuri. "If we were to be realistic, we might as well expect a number of our soldiers ending up dead, with the remaining number injured. This is war we're talking about."

She threw Yuuri his sword then pulled out hers. "And in times like these, we wouldn't want a wimp to lead us to war, would we?"

With a coy grin, she pointed his sword to him, asking for a duel. Yuuri unsheathed Morgif and touched it with her sword. "Not a wimp."

"Really? Show me, then."

* * *

"Do you have any news? Have they showed any signs of a declaration?"

"No, Your Highness," Eric answered.

"How pathetic," Queen Rilliene exclaimed.

"It seems that, like us, they are using their time to train their men for battle."

She closed her eyes, resting her chin in her hands, lost in thought. After considering the possibilities, she made up her mind. "Are _we_ ready?"

"More than ever," was Eric's confident answer.

"Then we will not wait any longer. Tell our men to get ready for war. There is no time to rest, for we launch an attack on the third day from now, when the Demon Kingdom sleeps. They shall await us, I am sure of that, but _we_ will be the ones welcoming _them_."

* * *

**A/N: Finally got that finished. I apologize for the short update. To be honest, I had to rush this since I'm running late. Hopefully, we'll be getting a longer update next week.**

** YuuRam4eva417:** Very, very embarrassing.

** RukisLeech:** Ah, I feel very relieved to hear that.

** soulxspirit125:** Thank you!

** NJ:** I'm glad you liked that chapter. Thank you for reading this story and taking your time to leave a review.

**A special thank you to all the readers who have put this story on their alert and favorite list!**

**As always, please leave a review. I'll see you guys next week!**


	35. Chapter 34 : An addition

The sound of breaking glass reached Rilliene's ears before the intoxicating smell of alcohol invaded her nose. She headed straight to her brother's chamber, not bothering to knock and entered without hesitation.

"So now you're down to being a drunk, hopeless king," she said, taking in Alexiel's appearance. He was sitting in the middle of his huge bed, drinking directly from the wine's bottle.

"I thought I had clearly stated that I didn't want to see anyone," he told the cowering attendant standing behind Rilliene.

"Your maje-" he tried to say.

"You may leave," she cut him off.

"Y-yes," the attendant stammered before making his escape.

Once alone, the twins stared daggers at each other. Rilliene approached him and slapped her hand across his cheek. The hit was strong enough that even her hand stung.

"Did that wake you up?" she asked in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Yes, thank you. That was what I needed," Alexiel answered in an equally sarcastic voice. He chugged down the last of his wine and dropped down on his back, releasing his grip on the bottle. "What do you need, anyways?"

"I need you to get your act together and aid me in this battle," she told him. "Be my brother and help me."

"You always ask the impossible."

"How is that impossible?" she demanded. But of course she knew the answer; because he would be fighting that person.

She took in a deep breath and then exhaled slowly, determined to keep calm. She had repeatedly told herself not to loose her cool in front of him.

"Our parents didn't raise us to end up pathetically in loved with a demon," she remind him.

"Nor were we raised to obsessively hate them," he retorted, opening his eyes to look at her.

"You wanted to say something else, didn't you?" Rilliene accused, slightly raising her voice.

"No," he immediately denied.

"You wanted to say that we weren't raised to have romantic feelings for each other," she stated, trying her best to maintain a straight face.

"I didn't."

"Lies," she said but remembered her purpose on coming here and returned to the previous subject. "I need your help."

"And I need you to leave me alone."

"I will," she said, knowing very well that Alexiel was aware of what she was pointing out there. "I won't ever bother you again after this. I am asking this as your sister, and I do not ask for anything else."

Alexiel slowly got up, raising his eyebrow at her. "Are you... giving up?"

She felt a little bit offended at his question but chose not to let him know that. "On you, that is. But not on this battle."

He leans forward, peering at her face. "Really?"

Narrowing her eyes at him, she stepped back, coming to a realization. "You want me off your back that much?"

"What? No, no," he answered, hearing what he must have sounded to Rilliene. "I mean-"

"I don't need it. Spare yourself," she cut him off. "If that's what you want, fine. I will stop forcing myself on you. I cannot guarantee that my feelings of affection will leave, but I shall work on it. Does that sound appealing to you?"

Alexiel felt guilt wash over him. Rilliene mattered to him more than she knew, more than what he showed. He reached out a hand and found it quite saddening how Rilliene no longer leaned into his touch.

"I am sorry," he tried to say.

"That too, is not needed. I need your help. Aid me in this war."

He curled his hand to cup her cheek but again, she did not bulge. Sighing, he dropped his arm and looked away. "Let me think about it."

Not an absolute answer, but Rilliene was thankful for the consideration. That was all she needed to do; to sway his resolution. She smiled.

"Thank you, brother. That is very... kind of you."

The last sentence didn't sound right to the both of them.

* * *

Yuuri anxiously sat on his throne, with Wolfram standing on his right side. They had received reports of a possible vulnerable spot in their borders, to which the enemy might find a blind spot and manage to infiltrate them. As of now, several towns have been experiencing the fight between Shin Makoku and their now named nemesis, the kingdom of Luce, ruled by a queen of age 18, Queen Rilliene.

The couple almost jumped when Gwendal entered, carrying a piece of parchment. Yuuri rose from his seat and opened his mouth to talk but was quickly interrupted.

"We have managed to push them back for now, but I'm afraid this isn't the enemy's full potential," Gwendal told them.

Not needing any more words, they headed to the meeting room, in a hurry to discuss or maybe change their battle strategy.

Once in the meeting room, Wolfram hurriedly cleared the table and laid out the whole demon kingdom's map. A red line circled their territory, including the ten nobles' lands.

"The information we have is that we're facing Queen Rilliene Lucifen d'Autriche, ruler of Luce. She has a twin brother, Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche, who rules over Luce's neighboring kingdom, Liston," Wolfram reviewed. "As of now, Liston has announced itself neutral, which confuses me a bit.

"On the other hand, basing on their attacks and defenses, it's quite obvious that Luce can be considered an equal of ours. If they receive any outside help from Liston, or maybe from other human countries, we will be forced to ask for help ourselves. Our chance of winning this is 50/50," she finished.

"It's rather safe to say that, if asked, Big Shimaron will aid them," Gwendal said, accessing the situation. "Although unsure, we can hold on to our alliance with Small Shimaron, as well as Caloria, Cavalcade, and Fransia*. Then there's the ten nobles."

"Does that make it a 60/40 fight?" Yuuri asked

"Thankfully, yes," Wolfram answered. "It's has been three weeks, weeks that have neither been tough nor easy on us, so we shouldn't belittle them, which goes without saying."

"In other words, we continue with out current battle plan," Yuuri finalized. "I'll personally go and check the situation in the parts with the most causalities."

"I'll go with you, no buts," Wolfram told him. "You still need your wimpy behind guarded."

* * *

Wolfram clutched her stomach as she violently vomited into the toilet bowl. Wiping her arm on her mouth, her mind started to race.

'What day is it?' she thought to herself. Silently counting in her head, she found at that her period has been by a week.

She ran to the baths as the smell on her clothes started to make her stomach go into another frenzy. After cleansing herself and wrapping her body in a bathrobe, she steadily made her way to their room.

Much to her luck, Yuuri wasn't there yet. She changed into fresh clothes and left, her heart beating like crazy. On her way to the infirmary, she had thought of various reasons why she was experiencing this. In the end, it all added up to one conclusion.

"Your majesty?" Gisela seemed shocked that she would visit. "Is there something wrong?"

"I... I need myself checked," Wolfram mumbled, her hand immediately going to her stomach.

Gisela understood the gesture and started to perform a test on her. In the end, they were down to just looking at each other.

"It can't be..." Wolfram voice's shook.

"Everything's there; fatigue, morning sickness, nausea, your breasts are starting to get tender and your period's late. There's no denying it, Wolfram."

"What do I do?" she asked, her face going white.

"Stop panicking," Gisela instructed her, holding her hands. "Stay calm. Delay your trip with his majesty or better yet, stay in the castle."

Now there was another problem to worry about: telling Yuuri.

Following Gisela's advice, Wolfram went back to their room. She paused in front of the door and took a deep breath before pushing it open.

Yuuri smiled at her. He was packing light cargo for tomorrow's trip.

"Wolf," he greeted. "You should sleep early for tonight."

Wolfram walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, inhaling his sweet scent. Yuuri hugged her back and they stayed like that for a while. Figuring that she might have sent the wrong message, Wolfram buried her face into his shoulder to muffle her voice.

"Yuuri, do you wish to have a child of your own?"

* * *

Wolfram was now lying in bed, having a staring contest with her husband who had literally turned into a statue. It seemed to her that Yuuri wasn't all that dense, seeing how he understood what she had said.

She yawned and pulled up the covers without breaking eye contact with Yuuri. After a few moments, she felt her eyelids get a lot heavier.

"I'm keeping him," she announced.

Her voice snapped him out of it and he blinked several times. "What?"

"I said I'm keeping the baby."

"Wolfram... I'm not sure..."

"What are you not sure about?" she asked. "Yuuri, you won't hurt us. You won't ever hurt us. Not me, not this baby. Not anyone."

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, doing this several times which lead to Wolfram's irritation.

"If you're going to say something, spit it out. Just bear in mind that my decision won't change: I'm keeping this baby and that's final."

After saying that, she pulled the cover all the way and hid herself, or rather, she didn't want to see his reaction.

'Will he get mad?' she thought. After a few moments, she felt the bed dip in his weight, then his arms snaked around her shoulders.

Her own hands went to her stomach as if protecting it, although she didn't know what she was worried about. What she did know was that she didn't want to make the baby feel unwanted.

* * *

**A/N: I am terribly sorry for the late update. You see, I haven't been feeling emotionally well these past few days, and if I had worked on a chapter during that period, I might end up doing something rash with this story. I know this sounds like an excuse but it's true.**

**Also, I've laid out the chapter plan and if everything goes accordingly, this story will run up to 40 chapters, more or less. I do wonder if that's some good news or bad news.**

**I don't know if I have mentioned this before but Rilliene and Alexiel's names come from a series of songs composed by Mothy, the (C)Story of Evil. I originally planned on taking Riliane's name, but then some circumstances happened and we arrived with Rilliene. Still, credits over the name goes to Mothy, also known as Akuno-P, as well as the character design and such. Which makes me wonder, should I label this as a 'cross-over'?**

** RukisLeech:** Our Greta's starting to mature a bit, I guess. Which is a good thing, no?

** Belldandy55555:** So sorry about that. I had to give our main characters chapters for a few developments before I could work on our antagonists. Rest assured, we can expect more from the twins in the next chapters.

** YuuRam4eva417:** Glad you did. I was a bit worried that the scene wouldn't be effective, given the previous chapter.

** soulxspirit125:** The 100th review! And yeah, same here. I just love that couple.

**Thanks to everyone who stuck around, most especially to those who constantly leave reviews and those who have put this on their alert and favorite list. You guys rock.**

**Same as always, please give this story a review. It helps a lot more than you think.**


	36. Chapter 35 : Run away

Yuuri had been quiet the whole day. He never opened up the topic of Wolfram's pregnancy and had been idle during the meeting, sending his little support to Wolfram by holding her hand.

She looked at their feet, absentmindedly toeing the dirt. Yuuri grabbed her shoulders, asking for her attention.

"I won't be gone for long," he said, his voice sounding a bit distant to her.

"You always say that," came her short reply.

"I mean it, Wolf. I'll come back as soon as I can," Yuuri tried to assure her.

Tiny drops of water escaped Wolfram's eyes, hitting the ground and disappearing almost immediately. She was still looking down, vainly hoping that Yuuri wouldn't notice.

He pulled her in, hugging her small figure. Only then did Yuuri realize how fragile Wolfram truly was. He felt that she would break under his embrace.

"I need to go," he whispered.

Wolfram clutched his clothes, digging her nails deep into the skin on his back. She stayed like that for a few seconds before relaxing her grip.

"Do you not want this?"

"Want what, Wolf?"

"This baby," she answered, her voice muffled. "Because I do. I want this child so badly, Yuuri."

"I know."

"Then why can't you accept us?" she demanded.

Yuuri just shook his head at her, pulling away.

"So now you're going to run," she concluded.

"No. That's not it. Explaining would be meaningless. You wouldn't understand."

"I will! And if I don't, then make me understand, Yuuri. Explain your reason! Explain why you hate this-"

"I don't," he cut her off. "When I get back, we'll talk. That's a promise."

"You always promise things," Wolfram accused.

"Do I not keep them?" he asked.

Wolfram thought back, trying to recall a broken promise. She came up with none.

"Don't belittle me," Yuuri said. He used his index finger to raise her chin and planted a soft kiss on her lips before releasing her and leaving.

* * *

"Eat some more, Wolfram," Gwendal ordered.

"No. I'm full," she turned him down.

"You aren't. You've been picking on your food all this time."

"Is... is something wrong with the food, Your Majesty?" one of the maids asked.

Wolfram shook her head and wiped her mouth with a napkin. She rose from her seat and patted Greta on the head before leaving.

She was barely out the door when she started to feel that all-too-familiar twinge in her stomach. She ran for the nearest comfort room, forgetting everything else and slumping down the floor, pouring the little food she had into the toilet bowl. It felt horrible. After flushing, she vigorously rinsed her mouth, eager to get rid of the after taste.

"Fuck this," she cursed.

She went back to their room and fetched her toiletries, headed to the baths and submerged herself into the lukewarm water.

She reached down and gently probed her stomach, feeling its unusual hardness. There was no obvious bulge, but she could felt as if she could almost make out one.

Before she knew it, she was thinking up baby names, imagining how her child would look like. Would it get her eyes? Or maybe Yuuri's? Would green and black be good? Maybe black and blond?

Would it be a girl or a boy? A girl should similar to her father, or a boy like his mother?

Twins, perhaps? A twin boy and girl. Then Wolfram would name them Alex and Rite, respectively. It was from that story Yuuri had told her, about a pair of kids with some sort of similar fate, with their souls connected. Their names, when said together, connected by 'and', would make up Alexandrite, a stone that changes color based on the light it is exposed to. Two different things, yet one.

She then remembered that Rite was actually a boy and started considering twin boys, and that the two boys had died on the same time and were actually spirits roaming around, looking for each other.

She closed her eyes, starting to feel depressed again. Right now, all she wanted was Yuuri. She wanted him to give her encouragements. She wanted an embrace, telling her it'd be alright. She wanted him to hold her hand, tell her that he was there for her.

But he wasn't.

* * *

_"Save me..."_

_"I'm here..."_

_"Can you not here me?"_

'I can,' Wolfram tried to say but her throat was dry.

_"Why aren't you answering me?"_

'Who are you?'

_"Please... save me..."_

_"Love..."_

**'Who are you?'**

_"Love me..."_

_"Mother..."_

Just as it started to fade away, Wolfram made out a figure. She desperately tried to grasp it but it was no use, as she had already woken up.

She could hardly see anything, only making out the familiar structure of their room. It was dark and she noticed that the curtains were drawn in.

Her hair was a mess and she was covered in sweat. She was about to open the top button of her shirt when she felt a presence beside her and instinctively flicked a fire on her palm.

"Too bright," she heard Yuuri say and searched for him, feeling the bed. Her anxiety subsided when she felt his arms snake around her waist. The fire went out.

"I'm home, Wolf."

"Welcome back," she greeted, her voice hoarse.

"Don't ever do that again. Please," he pleaded into her ears.

"Do what?"

"You don't remember?" he asked, sounding shocked.

"No..."

"I found you in the bath, Wolf. Fast asleep. You could have drowned there."

"I'm sorry..."

Yuuri hugged her tighter, kissing the nape of her neck. "Why am I not hearing any retorts? Shouldn't you be angry at me?"

"I'm just really happy you're back..."

Her answer caught Yuuri by surprise. He never thought he could damage Wolfram this much.

"I'm sorry, Wolfram. I'm really sorry."

She just nodded, snuggling closer to Yuuri. She looked around as her eyes started to adjust to the darkness and vaguely saw the figure of a wine bottle.

"Are you going to drink?"

"I was planning to," he answered.

Wolfram knew that Yuuri barely drank, and that it was on very few occasions that he _wanted_ to. She figured out that something might be bothering so she said, "then go on. Let's talk."

* * *

Wolfram laughed. The way Yuuri talked, the alcohol was having its effect on him.

"It's silly."

"What's silly, Yuuri?"

"Porn."

She raised an eyebrow at his response, not quite understanding.

"Pornography. Porno. It's an exhibition of two people, sometimes more, engaging in sexual intercourse."

"That is disgusting. Improper," she said, making a face portraying her thoughts.

"Well, the human males need it."

"In what form?" she inquired.

"What do you mean, form?"

"I mean, in what form do they need it? Why do they need? How do they make use of it?"

"Well, some watch-" he tried to say but was cut off.

"_Watch_? That is disgusting! Why would humans watch a couple's intercourse?"

"No! I mean, they're actors. The people having sex are just actors, and they're being recorded. And then they sell that," he explained.

"Isn't that called prostitution?"

Yuuri thought about if for a while. "I guess you could say that... anyways, humans, not just men but even women, watch it. And they touch themselves. They masturbate."

Wolfram visibly cringed. "I feel like throwing up..."

"It's part of life," Yuuri said, watching the glow of the candles reflect on his glass.

"Have you done it?"

"Yes," he immediately responded. He sighed when Wolfram gave him a weird look. "I'm a teenager, Wolf. I was a growing boy."

"I understand the masturbating part... but why must you watch other people?" she asked.

"Well, I needed a material. I didn't have a girl I liked to imagine or anything..."

"So if you did...?!"

"I didn't."

Yuuri could almost hear Wolfram's next question so he beat her there. "Yes, Wolfram. I have touched myself while thinking of you."

Although he couldn't see it well, he was positive that her cheeks were burning. Putting down his glass on the bedside table, he moved to trap her, pushing her down the bed. He took her hand and pressed her palm to his lips.

"Well, have you done it? While thinking of me, I mean."

"N-no..." she stuttered.

"Thought so. Maybe you could... show it to me sometime?" he teased, licking her finger.

By now, Wolfram's breath was coming off a bit ragged. "Yuuri..."

He leaned down, touching his lips to hers, making them brush together as he spoke. "Don't you like the thought of me appreciating you in that way?"

"I-," she tried to say but was cut off by Yuuri's urgent kiss. He slid his hand into her shirt and touched her smooth skin.

Yuuri suddenly stopped and pulled away, looking at her face.

"You're drunk," Wolfram managed to say.

"Would you believe me if I said that I'm sober enough not to do my pregnant wife?"

"Yes."

They both laughed. Pulling the sheets up, Yuuri hugged Wolfram.

"Wolf, I'm scared."

Wolfram nodded. Right now, she couldn't tell him her usual words.

"So am I."

* * *

**I am terribly sorry. I know. I know this took so long. I had a lot of things going on. I'm really, really sorry.**

** RukisLeech:** I'm sorry for the slow updates. Please bare with me.

** soulxspirit125:** Alexiel and Rilliene. No, it's a one-sided love for Rilliene.

** YuuRam4eva417:** We'll let Yuuri explain that in the next chapter.

** Reignstein** & **Heartlessly Awesome:** Again, I'm so sorry.

** Saika**: Thank you very much!

To **the people who put this on their Alert and Favorite list**: Thank you. I'm sorry.

**Ah, I feel so bad. I'm a neglectful writer.**

**Forgive me.**

**As usual, please, do leave a review. I'll see you next week.**


	37. Chapter 36 : Losing it

Yuuri opened his eyes to the sound of someone violently vomiting. He threw the covers off and shakily got down from the bed, stumbling to the small comfort room adjacent to their room. He touched the knob and tried to turn it, only to find out that it was locked.

"Wolfram, open up. I'm coming in," he said in a groggy voice.

Wolfram's own voice was shaky when she replied. "Go back to sleep."

"How the hell do you expect me to go back to sleep?" Yuuri demanded, banging his fist on the door. He heard shuffling and the sound of water being released, both to flush the toilet and from the sink. After a few minutes and several spits and gurgles, Wolfram opened the door.

"Excuse me for being noisy," she snapped.

"No! I didn't mean it that way, Wolf," Yuuri said, realizing how many times he has said this one particular line.

The only reply he got was a yawn, then she was back in bed, comfortably wrapped in the covers. Yuuri just gave up and followed her example.

"Why were you upset?" he heard her ask, just when he was starting to doze off.

"Huh?"

"What were you upset about?"

"What?" Yuuri turned to look at her, not quite understanding what she meant.

"Last night," she said. "You were upset about something."

"Oh..." Yuuri thought back, trying to remember if he had told her about his trip. "How...?"

"I'm your wife," she pointed out.

Yuuri snorted, earning a whack on the shoulder. "What was that for?"

"You were laughing at me," she accused,

This made Yuuri laugh, but before Wolfram could hit him again, he pulled her in and hugged her.

"Been so long since we've last done this, Wolf."

"Done what?" she asked.

"Bickering. Cuddling. Laying in bed, doing nothing," he said the last few words in a manner that he knew Wolfram would understand.

He expected a punch, but instead, Wolfram buried her face into his chest. He thought he might be imagining it but Yuuri could almost feel her hot cheeks through his thin shirt.

"But the things we do now are fun..." Wolfram mumbled, her words muffled.

"They are, aren't they?"

"Because you're good at it," she admitted.

Yuuri, having recovered from the shock he got from Wolfram's sudden confession, chuckled. "Am I?"

She nodded a few times.

"That's because your responses are good," he told her. "They're cute and sexy."

Wolfram actually laughed and snuggled closer to him. In turn, Yuuri tightened his arms around her.

"Wolf, wanna run away?"

"Where to?"

"Anywhere," he murmured, knowing he wouldn't be taken seriously.

"That's silly. You need to have a specific place you want to go to before inviting me."

"Well, our best choice would be Earth. But we'd have to move from place to place, because people would notice that we aren't aging," he suggested.

"Give me another choice."

"Well, we could just build a house somewhere. Even if it's just a small hut. Somewhere peaceful and quiet."

"And where would that somewhere be?" she questioned, moving away to look at his face.

"It could be our secret place-"

"I doubt it'll be safe. Let alone peaceful and quiet," she interrupted him.

"Then somewhere far away! Even if it's a place where we can't use our magic. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"I wouldn't mind it at all," she answered, smiling at him.

"Really? If you're just forcing yourself, we can think of another location. It can be anywhere, really," he said, contemplating.

"Anywhere but here," she added, knowing that was what Yuuri meant.

Yuuri pretended he didn't hear her and went on. "Let's just go to Earth. It'll be perfect. You, me, Greta, and the baby."

Wolfram's eyes widened at these words, not quite sure if she had heard him right.

"We're going to live as a normal family. Let's return to Earth, Wolf. Let's go home," he continued.

As fast as the sudden plunge of happiness, a sad realization dawned on Wolfram. She got up into a half lying, half sitting position, her hair making a thin shawl around her shoulders.

"I can't return to Earth, Yuuri. I can't go home."

"Why?" he asked, feeling a frown form on his face.

"Because Earth was never my home. This is my home. I can't turn my back on Shin Makoku."

Yuuri felt a prickle of pain in his eyes, tears starting to form a bit. He was suddenly aware of the warm light that streamed through their window, making Wolfram's figure painful to look at.

"I always thought that home was where you were, Wolf."

She leaned down and kissed him before getting up and leaving the room. The moment the door closed behind her, a single tear rolled down Yuuri's cheek. He wiped it away, but more replaced it, surprising him.

"Why do I suddenly feel so lonely..." he wondered out loud, giving up on stopping the silent flow of tears from his eyes.

* * *

"What was the situation, Your Majesty?"

Yuuri rubbed his forehead. Knowing that everyone around the table was waiting, he decided to explain quickly.

"We still have the upper hand, but Conrad is thinking that everything's too calm. Heck, I don't know what's calm about the situation but he thinks that Luce has yet to show their full power. Also, Liston has declared its side. Of course the king will help his sister," he started.

"I'm sorry," Wolfram suddenly said. "I should be the one in charge of planning this."

"What are you talking about, Wolfram? You're pregnant. Other than ensuring you take care of yourself and our child, you have no other responsibility. You hear me?"

"That-"

"Of course it'll be wiser if you were the one doing this, because experience and ability wise, you win over me. If I had a choice,, you would be doing the tactician's job. But we've got none, do we? I'm not saying that I can't do this. It's just that you would do a much better job."

Everyone could hear the maturity in Yuuri's voice as he spoke. He was becoming very much the King that everyone wanted him to be.

"Can you trust me on this?" he asked. "Actually, can everyone trust me on this?"

Shinou, who had been standing behind Murata's chair, smiled. He looked at Wolfram, the latter meeting his eyes, then nodded.

"I'm sorry," she apologized to Yuuri.

He patted her thigh and turned to the rest. "The number of civilian casualties is nothing alarming, but since we're good on manpower, I've ordered the other soldiers to do rounds at the town. On the line of soldiers, Wolfram, your men have been doing remarkably well, and some have even helped out in the medics division. You've trained them well."

Wolfram nodded, as if it was natural. She uncrossed her legs and unconsciously started running her fingers along her stomach, feeling calm from doing so.

Everyone continued to talk about it until they were interrupted by the sound of frantic shouting. They couldn't make it out at first but gradually, the words started to make sense.

"Infiltration! We have been infiltrated! THE KING!"

They have been infiltrated.

The enemy was in the castle grounds.

The most important thing to do was very simple: get the King to safety.

Everyone were on their feet, trying their very best to remain calm.

"Wolfram, you come with me and his Majesty. We're going to take the nearest emergency route. Gunter, you take the other passage. Mother and His Eminence will come with you," Gwendal ordered, his voice just slightly different from usual.

They were about to leave the room when Wolfram remembered something. "Greta..."

Anissina wasn't in the castle. She was with Gisela. Which means that Greta...

Wolfram bolted for it, Yuuri failing to take a hold of her.

All three of the men held Yuuri down as he threw himself forward, violently screaming Wolfram's name.

"Gunter, go after her!" Gwendal barked.

Gunter immediately followed his orders, leaving the four of them behind.

But they could see that there was nothing more they could do. Yuuri was emitting a blue aura around him.

* * *

Wolfram's heart was pounding in her chest, her head spinning with thoughts.

"You have to find Greta," she told herself.

She rounded a corner and drew her sword, charging at two Luce soldiers. When she saw Greta's room, she felt her heart skip a beat.

'What if she isn't there?'

Wolfram shoved the doors open. Only then did she realize that she was barely breathing. She huffed for oxygen as she searched the room, calling out Greta's name.

She heard something from behind the closet doors and positioned her sword as a precaution. Slowly, she approached it, pulling at the handle.

A tiny orange head leaped at her, making her drop her sword to catch her daughter.

"Wolfram..." the child sobbed. "Wolfram... Greta was so scared."

"I know," she cooed. "I'm sorry Greta, I took too long. Let's get you out of here."

She picked up her sword and felt Greta squirm in her arms.

"You can put me down. I'll walk. The baby..."

Hearing this, Wolfram placed Greta on her feet. "We have to keep quiet, okay? Whatever happens, we must not scream. I'll get you out of here."

"Wolfram, the baby!" Greta insisted.

"He's okay," the blonde assured her, wondering if she was also reassuring herself. "For now, we just have to get out of here. Your daddy's waiting for us."

Greta nodded and grabbed Wolfram's hand, feeling the coldness of her palms.

Wolfram led them around the castle, avoiding paths where she spotted the enemy soldiers. Somehow, they managed to get outside. Now, she just had to get her horse and escape.

But getting outside proved to be the wrong option, as she soon found herself engaged in combat. She was facing them while trying to protect Greta.

"Fuck," Wolfram cursed, feeling the cold blade of a sword cutting through her sleeve, managing to slice her skin. She tugged Greta and hugged her, before swinging her own sword and stabbing the man.

Exhausted, she fell on her knees, still holding the little child in her arms.

"Wolfram," Greta called. "Wolfram, are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered, trying to fill her lungs with air. "I'm fine."

"Wolfram, you're bleeding!"

"Yeah..."

'Just until Yuuri comes,' she thought. 'I'll hold on.'

"-ram! Greta! WOLFRAM!"

Hearing this voice, Wolfram let herself give in. The feeling of Greta's tears and something warm seeping down her legs was all she could make out before her sight went black.

* * *

A/N: Okay. I know. You guys can hit me on the head. With a cucumber. All of you.

I feel so guilty I don't even know how to say sorry.

But I've got some good news, people: I got myself an awesome proofreader! **A million thanks to Shen Wei Zhu for **_**everything.** _This update wouldn't be here if it weren't for him.

Anyways, tell me what you think. Leave a review and hate me for being such a lazy ass. No, seriously. Please leave a review.

**Until next time.**


	38. Chapter 37 : To break

_I want to break her apart. Lock every little piece and store it away, so every single bit of her is mine alone._

_I want to cut her legs off, effectively stopping any physical way of escaping._

_But I can not be strong enough to watch her live the rest of her life in such a state._

_I wish to drive her insane with thoughts of me. She must only think of me, and me alone. When she wakes up, throughout the whole day, before she falls asleep, and in her dreams and nightmares; they must be filled with me._

_But I can not do anything for her to think of me that much._

_I want to overwhelm her with different feelings for me. All sorts of feelings._

_I want her to feel love. So much love that it might cause her heart to burst. I want her to obsess over me._

_I want her to feel hate. Hate that equals love's intensity. I want her to hate me so that I will never leave her head._

_Even jealousy, yes, I want her to feel it. I want her to feel insanely jealous over everything little thing and everyone around me, so that she becomes consumed by it._

_I want her to lust over me. I want her to physically crave for me as much as I crave for her. I want her to feel the sexual frustration I go through every time I catch a glimpse of her at night._

_I want her to willingly chain herself to me. To offer herself to me. To throw away everything for me. To break herself for me._

_But I can not play with her emotions, not like that. I can't hurt her, or confine her, and take away everything else in her heart but myself, for I do not have the ability to do so._

_I can not do anything._

_When did I become this way?_

* * *

The king was having a hard time keeping his cool. The conversation he had with a few of the soldiers kept replaying in his head.

_"Go look for Wolfram," Yuuri had instructed the men who had come running to him._

_"But sir-," One tried to say, stopping himself midway._

_"What?"_

_"Your Majesty," another soldier stepped in. "We are to escort you out of the castle."_

_Yuuri narrowed his eyes. "You just received direct orders from your king. Get your behinds running, now, and start looking for Wolfram."_

_"Sir, I am sorry, but your safety comes above all else. It is in the rules-"_

_"Fuck the rules!" Yuuri found himself blurting out words he would only say if he was back at on Earth, not to Shin Makoku's soldiers. "That woman is carrying my child."_

_"Your Majesty-"_

_"GO!"_

He felt a hostile presence sneak up behind him. 'Ah, a distraction,' he thought. Remembering that he didn't have a sword, he realised he would have to choose between using his maryoku or engaging in hand to hand combat with an armed man.

"The latter, then," he said, then whirled around just in time, catching his prey by the neck. "Hello."

Using the strong grip he had, Yuuri lifted up the unnamed soldier, watching as saliva started oozing out his mouth. "That's disgusting. Didn't your mother teach you not to drool in front of Royalty?" With this, he slammed the man down, hearing a few bones crack when his body connected with the ground.

"Ah, that's gotta hurt," he observed, freeing the man's neck, only to straighten up and use his toes to step on his head. "I know what you're thinking: he's not supposed to be this strong. Right? Well, let's just say that I didn't become the king of the demon race for nothing, shall we? Bye bye."

But he didn't kill him. Not because his sane part was screaming at him to stop, but because he thought it would just be a waste of time.

Wolfram was the number one priority.

"Heika!"

'Another one?' he thought, watching the figure as he closed the distance between them, only to realise it was one of his own.

"We've found Her Highness."

Yuuri didn't need to hear where they took her. The look on the soldier's face told him exactly what her condition would be.

He ran inside, knowing he might kill anyone who tries to get in his way now.

* * *

Yuuri didn't need to have any medical degree to assess the situation. He looked around, the wounded soldiers shooting him apologetic stares, sorry that they couldn't do anything for him.

As if he deserved any of that. Just how many of those soldiers back then died on his command? Where were the rest? Are they still looking for her?

_Where is she?_

Yuuri allowed himself to further submerge into the embracing feeling of misery, straining his eyes and forcing his legs to move. He felt that he already knew Wolfram's condition.

One of the medics saw him and gestured for him to follow her into a room. Just before he stepped in, he looked back at the soldiers watching him, their eyes screaming guilt and regret.

_For what?_

He entered the room, closing the door behind him. It was a small room, cleaner than the others but still had that gloomy feel. The mild smell of disinfectant didn't go unnoticed, but his eyes were fixed on the single bed's occupant.

Wolfram was quiet. Although her eyes were open, they didn't move to acknowledge him. She was wearing something similar to a hospital gown, obviously too big for her.

_Why did she look so empty?_

Yuuri felt his legs move slowly, but his mind in a faster pace.

This was what the soldiers meant by those stares.

He pulled out a chair and sat down by her bedside, his hands snaking their way to her left hand, holding it and feeling its coldness. His eyes automatically searched hers, looking for a trace of emotion there.

Nothing.

_She was empty._

Yuuri felt numb. Not empty, like her. Just unfeeling. Blank. Maybe it was his brain's way of saving him from the shock. But even that didn't last long. He was re-functioning, a surge of feelings making his body shake, his grip on her hand tighten.

"Heika," he barely heard someone call him, but he recognised the voice. If it had been any other person, he would have thrown them out.

"Gunter," he called, noticing how hoarse his own voice was.

He heard the lilac-haired man's coat make a whooshing sound, letting him know that he was kneeling. "My deepest apologies, Heika. I didn't... make it in time."

'Is he crying?' Yuuri wondered. With his mind in a mess, all he could do was think up distractions.

"I will only accept death as a penalty," Gunter continued.

"Stand up, Gunter. Wolfram will get mad if she wakes up and sees you like that."

"Heika...?"

But Yuuri couldn't answer, for Wolfram had indeed woken up; her eyes blinked, and her head slowly turned towards him. Still, her depths remained empty.

She did not cry.

* * *

Yuuri had Wolfram moved to their room after help came from Spitzberg, which came after receiving a great deal of damage. He took in the report over the number of deaths, wounded, and, although only represented in a small number with no serious injuries, the number of civilians who got involved.

After, with the two of them alone in their room, he stood by the side of the bed, watching her sleep, his body all tensed up.

'Is she still awake?' he wondered. Deciding that he needed to get things done, he started to head to the door, only to feel someone grab the hem of his black jacket. He suppressed a sigh.

No words were needed: he understood what that grip meant. He stared down at her, reached out and touched her lips with his fingertips.

Fragile. That word seemed to scream at him. Handle with care.

'Isn't this what I want?' he thought. 'What I wanted, at some point? Didn't I want to tear her apart? Didn't I want her to cling to me just like this? To need me?

In fact, why don't I just do her? If she feels that empty, I could just fill her up again. Is it a baby she needs? I can give her a dozen.

Actually, why don't I just do it right now? I doubt she'd put any resistance. Actually, would she even respond? Ah, I doubt that one, too. I might as well be fucking a post for all I'm worth.'

He traced her lower lips but his eyes wandered down, imagining his hands around that perfect neck of hers.

'Am I starting to develop a neck fetish now? But what if I just put a little pressure, just enough to stop the air-'

"Ah," he said out loud, realising that his hands had traveled down, now inches away from her chest.

He felt like throwing up. What was he thinking just now? He felt the urge to grab a bottle of bleach and fry his brain with it.

He felt _disgusted_ at himself.

"Yuuri?"

He sat down, retrieving his hand and placing it on her arm. "I need to talk to Gwendal. It won't take long."

"Just call him in, then," she replied. Even her voice sounded dead.

"It won't take long, I promise. I'm just-," he said but got cut off midway.

"If it's about me, I won't listen."

"Wolfram, you know very well that it isn't because of that."

"I'll just burn something. That'll catch his attention. He'll come running."

Yuuri shook his head. He stood up and ignored the death stare burning into his back. He opened the door just enough so he could talk to the soldiers posted outside, asking one of them to call their commander for him.

He walked back and noted that he might have seen some relief color her eyes for a brief moment. Soon though, she was back in bed, curled up into a protective ball.

Two knocks sounded on the door, the visitor obviously trying to make it as quiet as he could. Yuuri opened the doors for the stern-eyed demon, gesturing that they stay there to avoid waking up the now sleeping blonde.

"You called me?"

"I need you to write up a letter for me. I'll just sign and stamp it when it's done," he informed him.

"A letter containing what, and to whom?"

"To the ten nobles. Tell them that I've decided to promote Wolfram's rank."

"You couldn't possibly mean...?" Gwendal trailed.

"I'm making her the queen," Yuuri confirmed.

"Heika, you know there are procedures to follow."

"We're at war right now," the young monarch reminded the older man.

"The more reason to wait for such declarations!"

"Listen, I'm not planning on following any of the normal procedures here. Shinou could just apparate to this very room and bless her or something, then give her the crown. Simple."

"It is not that simple. You need the approval of the ten nobles before you can do that," Gwendal told him, his wrinkles started to show more.

"Do I look like I'm taking a no for an answer here? That woman lost her child, the child of the king, by protecting the first princess. If that isn't enough reason for them, then I don't know what it is. I don't give a damn either way. I'm making her the queen, granting her equal power, and equal protection as me. I do not want a repeat of what happened here. Ever." Yuuri was struggling to keep his voice down as his temper rose. He reminded himself that it wasn't any of the soldiers' fault. It was the system's.

"And if needed, let them know that we're only informing them for the sake of formality," he continued.

Gwendal massaged the bridge of his nose, but Yuuri knew he got his point across.

"I understand. I will write one for you to sign."

"Good. Thank you."

Yuuri expected Gwendal to leave, but the adviser looked like there was something more he wanted to discuss.

"Gwendal?"

"I think we might conduct a very small ceremony for her crowning," he said.

"That's not necessary," Yuuri chided him. "We can't hold one in our current state."

"No, we can. Luce requested a temporary ceasefire."

* * *

A/N: Again, chapter wouldn't be here if it weren't for my awesome editor, Shen. Thanks for keeping up with my crap, and thanks for the awesome avatar~ /points to sexy red-eyed guy.

And of course, to you, reader. Thanks for reading this lazy ass writer's work. Sorry if it comes out late.

Good news is: I'm going to be trying out some sort of job, so you can finally expect weekly updates. Yeah, I know. I like writing when I'm busy. Don't judge me.

Anyways, the replies:

**RukisLeech**: You won't hit me with a cucumber? Thanks~

**YuuRam4eva417**: Sorry~ :3

**Heartlessly Awesome**: Was this soon enough? Haha, sorry~ And yeah, Shen's awesome. Go on and hit me :3

**soulxspirit125**: I'm sorry, she really does lose the baby. I'm sorry.

**Belldandy55555**: But I said you could only hit me once. /sulks. Hehe~

**Terry-tan**: I ravuu you~ Thanks a lot :3

**kyuumihaira**: Sorry~ I think this one's another cliff hanger...

So, we're getting closer to the end, people. Please stay with me.

See 'ya!


End file.
